Eclipsed
by icklkatie
Summary: Set towards the end of Eclipse, just after Bella and Jacob kiss. Bella asks Jacob to stay with her instead of fighting the Newborns. How will this effect her relationship with Jacob and Edward? What will happen with Victoria and B&E engagement? B X J
1. Chapter 1

Eclipsed

**Hi and thanks for finding my story. This is my first ever fanfic. I have an outline for the entire story, some parts stick to the saga but there's quite a lot different. If people like my story and want me to continue then I will, so please review, send messages or whatever if you want me to continue. Thanks again and I hope you like the first chapter of Eclipsed**

All work in italics is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately!

Follows on from chapter 23, Monster, In eclipse.

_I'd been lying to myself. _

_Jacob was right. He'd been right all along. He was more than just my friend. That's why it was impossible to tell him goodbye - because I was in love with him. Too. I loved him, much more than I should, and yet still no where near enough..._

My head swam as Jacob increased the pressure of our kiss, more, so much more. Not for one second did his lips leave mine. I struggled to breathe, cursing my body and its weakness, its inability to respond as the situation required. No matter how close we were, no matter how forcefully I grasped his hair between my fingers, or how deep his nails dug into the snowy expanse of my lower back, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. I wanted to be a part of him, to pour my heart into him.

A single warm tear steered its way over the contours of my face. It eventually landed on the gentle curve of Jakes upper lip. His body stiffened and he inched away from me, his eyes searching my face and eventually resting upon my eyes. The gentleness, regard and , what could only be described as love, that flowed from his gaze brought a flood of tears to my eyes. I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Bells..." he murmured.

"Stop right there Jacob Black" I blurted. "Don't you dare get all selfless on me. I know your going to say we shouldn't be doing this, and you don't want to upset me, but damn it Jake I deserve to be upset. I'm greedy and cruel and you don't need this right now". My monologue ended in a pitiful sob, and I went to turn way from him. Jacob. _My_ Jacob. Would he let me call him that again if we survived today?

I felt his warm hand clutch my elbow. "Bells..." he started again. "I wasn't going to give you a speech. The last thing I want to hear from you right now is any kind of regret about what just happened. I was just going to say that that was the most amazing, life affirming moment of my life". He looked sheepishly at me, as if expecting me to deny everything he'd just fracture that ran through my heart, separating the Edward side and the Jacob side, became a clean break. It was impossible to tell which side was bigger. My breath caught in my throat and I stammered the first thing that came to my mind.

"S-Stay".

"I'm never going to leave you Bella, I'm going to fight with every breath left in my body to keep you from being one of _them_" he spat.

"I mean here, now, stay with me Jake. Don't fight. Don't leave me". My head drooped towards my chest with an overwhelming sense of shame coursing through my body.

Selfish. Thats what I was. I had already guilt tripped Edward into removing himself from the fight, and now I was trying to do the same to Jacob. I knew the loyalty he felt towards the pack, they were his brothers, each an extension of his limbs, his soul. To ask this of him was the act of a selfish, monstrous,_ desperate_ person. But I didn't care. I wanted him safe. I _needed_ him safe. If they both stayed with me then I would know they were ok. Then, maybe, I would be able to make my decision - the one that only five minutes ago was so certain, now was a fuzzy mess.

I stole a glance at Jake, his hands balled in fists by his sides. His expression was unreadable, as if there was a war going on in side his head.

"Why should I Bella? He's going to be here to protect you, you don't need me. The pack needs me". His tone was bitter, and I sensed the hurt he felt in every word.

I grabbed his hands and held them to an inch away from my chest. 'I do need you Jake. I need to know your safe". I bit my lip so hard I drew blood. I pulled his hands towards my chest so he could feel my heart trying to break through. So he knew it beat for him too. "I love you".

My confession stunned him momentarily, and my favorite sunshine smile made a brief appearance. " I already knew that Bella, but thank you. You have no idea how good it feels to finally hear you say that". He pulled me into one of his rib cracking hugs and dragged me upwards so we were face to face, before planting the sweetest, most gentle kiss of my life on my forehead. "It doesn't change anything though Bells, I need to fight. I need to protect you, so I can come back and prove to myself that this isn't a dream".

"No!" I cried. "Please Jake". I had to do it, use the only tool at my disposal. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the pain I was about the cause.

"I don't know who I want anymore Jake, I'm so confused. Up until now I was certain. But things are different, now I know I love you both. I need to make my decision and I can't do that if you leave me. If you do, he'll win".

I winced inside as I was sure he was going to see through my obvious lie. I did love them both, that was true, and I was no longer certain about my future, or my desire to become like Edward. But my feelings wouldn't change if he fought. I kept my face steady in the hope I could convince him my words were the truth.

Jake continued to stare at me. It was as if the hurt I'd caused him was coming back to me, pouring out of his skin and mixing with his unnaturally high body heat. The part of my heart devoted solely to Jacob deflated as he continued to stare into my eyes, his thick eyebrows bunching, causing a shadow to cross his face.

"Ok Bells, you win" he sighed " and I swear to you there's no way he will. Wait for me, I'll be back". He lowered my gently to the ground, his body already convulsing, the horse sized wolf I loved yearning to break free. He ran towards the forrest and disappeared between two mammoth trees, phasing into the wolf as he hit the green space.

Without realizing I'd been holding my breath, I exhaled in a long, rattling breath. All the worry and confusion that had been building up inside fought its way out alongside it. Tears rolled down my face unannounced. Throwing myself on the ground, I sobbed until my throat was sore, sobbed until i couldn't focus on anything anymore. What had I done?

I lifted my head to rub my eyes, and was met with the pair of golden, burning eyes that belonged to my fiancee


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipsed chapter 2

**Hi and thanks for finding my story. This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it. **

**I would like to say a massive thank you to the people who have reviewed my first chapter - xWhiteBlossomx, Maggie Puddles and Sleepy Hollow 5. Thank you so much, knowing that people are enjoying this makes it so much easier and even more enjoyable to write. Also, many many thanks to the Jayme 23 for adding me to story alerts, your support is much appreciated**

**All characters copyright to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately!**

_I lifted my head to rub my eyes, and was met with the pair of golden, burning eyes that belonged to my fiancee..._

His gaze, icy and unmoving, froze me to the spot. His unnaturally beautiful face remained blank, but his eyes gave away the hurt I was causing him.

"You know", I stated. It wasn't a question.

He moved his head a fraction upwards, the simple movement my only response. He was trying to keep calm, detaching himself from the unfolding events.

"I heard his thoughts as he passed by me in the forrest. He tried to cover it up, he kept playing We Are The Champions over and over in his head, but he's so happy he cant hide it". Edward paused to gage my reaction, and I fought back the tears.

"You love him Bella" he said, so soft and quiet that, if I hadn't been listening and hoping for some kind of response, the biting wind that stung my face may have carried it off. "I know you do. You have for a while, but your too stubborn to acknowledge it. He fixed you when I...broke you" he explained, wincing as he finished his sentence.

How could he remain so serene? Why wasn't he screaming at me? I half expected him to threaten Jacob, ban me from seeing him. But this was Edward, not some jealous high school sweetheart. He loved me and he wanted what was best for me, even if that wasn't him.

I got to my feet in one swift movement, fairly steady for a klutz like me. My sudden action took Edward by surprise, causing him to take a small step backwards. Frustration and confusion took over my body, my heart thumped deafeningly, surely a siren for the ever approaching newborns. I rushed at Edward, my fists pounding on his shoulder blades. I wanted to penetrate his cool exterior, force some kind of action from him, a response, anything! "Shout at me Edward", I screamed. " Tell me how selfish and and wicked I am. I love you, yet I kiss another man. That's not the action of a good person Edward, so don't act like I am. Stop trying to make me feel better. I need to suffer. I deserve it". The adrenaline that fueled my outburst ran out, I crumpled into his chest and cried harder than I ever had in my life. Even after my futile attack, Edward remained the gentleman he always was and, instead of guiding me away so my salty tears wouldn't stain the delicate material of his shirt, he stroked my hair with a series of loving, affectionate caresses.

"I'm sorry my love" he sighed, "but thats never going to happen".

I pulled my head back to look at his face. The pain was still evident in his eyes but, curiously, he was wearing the crooked smile that always turned my legs to mush. Even after all that had happened, today was no exception. His stone cold fingers explored my face. My puffy eyes were soothed as he traced his index finger along the delicate skin surrounding the bottom lid of first my right eye, then my left. He followed this by gently placed his lips at the corner of each eye, not quite a kiss, but enough to make my already weak legs shake. I would have fallen if Edward's left arm hadn't snaked around my waist, supporting my weight. He kept his face close to mine, so close his wintry, fragrant breath made me light headed. He placed his perfect, straight nose on my cheek and guided it over the lines of my face, as if storing them to memory. His nose rested in between my nose and my top lip, his mouth so close to mine I could almost taste the nectar of his breath.

The world slowed down, and everything else disappeared. There was no Victoria. There were no newborns. The Cullens weren't in danger. The werewolf pack weren't risking their lives for me. As his lips grazed mine, everything else ceased to exist.

Almost everything else.

I tried to lose myself in the kiss, something that had always come so naturally when I was with Edward. But in the back of my mind, a pin prick of light made its way through my clouded consciousness. The light was a deep russet brown. I tried to focus on the kiss, so chaste and sweet, but the light kept growing. Gradually, I could see the wolf I loved. It had Intelligent black eyes and a human like grin.

I pulled back.

"I need time Edward" I mumbled. "I'm not sure what I want anymore. I love you both in such different ways, it feels almost as if I'm two different people. I'm so, so sorry". My voice became shaky but I held it as steady as possible.

Edward nodded, but didn't release his hold on me. "I understand, love, and you know I will always do whatever you need me to. I can only hope that eventually you will choose me, but I know there is so much that Jacob can give you that I only dream I could. Last night was testament to that".

My thoughts were drawn to the night before. The bitter cold of the mountaintop had resulted in Jacob sharing my sleeping bag to keep me from freezing, much to Edward's dismay. Jacob's astounding heat meant he could stand practically naked in a snowstorm yet not be affected, whereas Edward's stone cold skin would only have made things worse had he tried to warm me up.

"You can have as much time as you need Bella, don't worry about that. I'll do my best to keep Alice at bay" he admitted with a ghost of a smile. "But I'm not going anywhere. Even if it takes you ten, twenty or fifty years to decide. I've learnt from my mistakes". He removed his arms from my waist and it felt as if he had removed a part of me at the same time.

"Thank you" I managed, before Edward stiffened, and turned to face the forrest.

"She did know" he said, almost to himself.

"Who knew what Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, barley concealing the panic in my voice.

But he didn't get a chance to answer. My eyes followed his to the forrest, and although my vision wasn't anywhere near as good as his, it was impossible to miss the fiery mass of orange waves, peering out through the trees. My stomach turned to lead and I reached for Edward's hand, digging my nails into his smooth, rock skin.

"How sweet" Victoria said, her voice dripped, sweeter than honey. She had lost none of her cat like swagger as she edged closer to where we stood, Edward taking a protective stance in front of me, hiding most of my body. She wasn't alone. Next to her stood a boy, he looked about the same age as me. His eyes were ruby red, illuminating the white pallor of his skin. His baby blond hair fanned his face as he turned to watch his leader with pure adoration in his eyes.

"Don't worry Bella", she cooed, her crimson eyes fixed solely on me. "You wont have to decide between dear Edward and the Pup. When I've finished, there wont be enough of you left for them to fight over". Her child like giggle filled the air.

She was right, it was over.

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story. This one didn't come out as easy as it's Edward focused - I'm team Jacob all the way:) So please tell me what you think. Once again, its down to you if you would like me to continue. I really hope you like it, and if you do and want me to continue, please review.**

**Thanks again**

**Katie**


	3. Chapter 3

Eclipsed chapter 3

**Hi and thanks for finding my story. This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it. **

**Again, I want to thank anyone who as read this and the people that have given me the reviews. It really helps my work and inspires me to write more, and I promise I have lots more planned to continue with it.**

**All characters copyright to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately!**

_She was right. It was over. _

Despite the terror winding its way through every inch of my body, I felt a huge sense of relief that Jacob hadn't made it back to the camp yet. As soon as the relief hit, a wave of guilt followed and merged with the crushing terror - shouldn't my first thought be towards my fiancee? Not for the first time, I was glad Edward was unable to read my mind.

Victoria was steadily and gracefully making her way towards us, her partner following as if on an invisible leash. Edward was as still as the statue his beauty and temperature emulated, forming a barrier between me and the approaching deadly feline warrior.

"You'll never touch her Victoria, you know I would never permit that" Edward stated with far more confidence than the situation should allow. How could he remain so calm? We were outnumbered. Even if Edward fought Victoria, it would leave her boy toy free to deal with me. The most help I would be able to give Edward in battle was if Victoria's new beau choked on my blood when killing me.

Victoria smirked and her blood red eyes rested upon me. She inspected every inch of my body lustfully, as if deciding the order of which she was going to remove each limb. My body gave an involuntary shudder, which only served to widen her vicious grin.

I stole a glance towards Edward who was, to my surprise, wearing a smile that matched Victoria's. He took a step forward, my safety barrier being removed. My eyes widened, partially in shock and partially to take in the scene unfolding before me. He couldn't be serious. Could he?

Victoria noted his gesture and crouched ready to pounce - she was well prepared for the fight that she so looked forward to. I grabbed Edward's arm in a futile attempt to hold him back. He turned to face me, his eyes dancing. I wished I could be as confident as him, or at least understand why he looked happy about what was happening.

In the brief moment of distraction, Victoria seized her opportunity and darted towards Edward. Her hair flowed behind her like a matadors cape. Edward responded in less time than it took me to blink by bounding forward, meeting her mid air. To unknowing eyes, it would look as if they were locked in a lovers embrace. Their arms encircled one another, their heads were inclined to their parters throat and their mouths snapped open and closed with unnatural speed. I was torn between looking away from such violence, and watching to find out the outcome. They landed on the ground with remarkable grace, without once veering their attention away from their rival. I couldn't keep up with what was happening, it was impossible to tell who had the upper hand.

Victoria seemed to move further distances than Edward did, bobbing and weaving and on occasion darting back to gain shelter from the trees. Edward's movements were such a blur, it seemed as if he was hardly moving at all. Throughout all this, Victoria had not managed to coax him further than around 3 meters from me, as if he was willing to take on two opponents at once. The blonde boy fainted towards me on several occasions, Edward countered every time. My breath caught in my chest and it seemed as if I had lost the ability to exhale.

And then three things happened at once.

Victoria sprung above the trees towards Edward. As he could read her mind and anticipate her movements, he leapt skywards to meet her a split second before she was airborne. Just as he left the ground, I heard him scream "NO!!" at the top of his lungs, jolting me from my voyeurism. Victoria's accomplice had started to charge towards me. His lips were pulled over his blinding teeth, a growl emitting from deep inside his chest. I stumbled backwards, heading towards the tent, as if it could give me any sort of protection. He was so close I could smell the blood of his most recent victim, pungent on his breath.

As I neared my destination, a second growl, louder and even more terrifying than the first, burst through the forrest. The gigantic russet wolf galloped towards us with huge bounds - fangs bared and eyes fixed solely on the young male vamp. Blood pounded at my temples and my world began to spin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _No, not Jacob. _I thought. _I've changed my mind, I don't want him here, please leave Jake, NOW. _ There was no way his soft, warm body could cope with the onslaught the robust, metallic vampire would put him through. I had asked him to be here, it was my fault, I was going to kill Jacob.

Quicker than I would have thought possible, and long before his target could comprehend what was happening, Jake reached the boy, snapping and snarling at his head, arms and legs. The vamp swung his arms with all his awesome might, trying to grab Jakes flank. The wolf dodged to the left and sunk his razor sharp teeth just under the boy's left shoulder, causing him to howl in pain. In a desperate attempt to free himself, the vampire yanked his body backwards, obviously thinking he would be stronger than the dog like creature he had never encountered. Jacob held firm, his teeth clamped deep into the arm. The boy roared in pain and confusion and gave one more tug to free his arm. He was met with a disgusting ripping sound, before he fell backwards onto the ground. Jacob held the dismembered arm between his jaws, as a puppy would a chew toy.

The vampire stared at his enemy, pure loathing in his eyes, and released another, even louder roar before running at Jacob once more. The wolf spat his toy behind him. He then crouched so low that the downy fur covering his stomach scraped the ground and then sprang straight at his victim. The vampire anticipated the wolfs landing and bobbed downwards to avoid collision. Yet Jake seemed to predict this particular diversion tactic and spun his body mid air back to face the boy. As the vampire attempted to stand and begin an offense, the wolf landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground before he tore at his throat, slashing and ripping through skin and bone. A final gurgle came from the young vamp as he struggled against the inevitable. The wolf howled in victory as a dull thunk sound indicated the boys head had separated from his body.

I fell to all fours and threw up.

The ground had yet to stop spinning. He was alive. Jake had survived a vampire, a strong newborn vampire at that. Tears dripped to the ground, rolling off my nose and chin and I felt bile rise into my throat as I heard the wolf tearing at the remaining limbs of his adversary. I caught site of my handmade wolf, grinning up at me from my charm bracelet as if say _I really don't know what you were ever worrying about Bells!_

Catching sight of the glittering, multi faceted heart shaped charm, a fresh wave of panic set in as I realized I had no idea how Edward's fight had turned out.

I couldn't see him. Scrambling to my feet, I frantically scanned the battlefield. There was no orange tangle of hair or statuesque beauty to be seen anywhere. "EDWARD!" I screamed, running around the clearing in my search to find him.

I ran towards the wolf as fast as my human legs could carry me. "Jake, you need to find Edward, now!" I yelled. His pitch black eyes met mine and he cocked his head to the right, as if to comprehend what I was asking of him. "Please" I begged, falling to my knees next to several discarded body parts.

At that Jacob turned and sprinted into the forrest again, and I was left alone.

_Please not now, please let him be ok, please don't let anything have happened to him. _

I repeated my mantra to myself as I took off after Jake in an attempt to find out what was happening. The words were as steady rhythm, falling in time with my footsteps as I ran with all the speed I could muster; _please no,_ _please no, please no..._

As I entered the forrest, my nose began to burn with an acrid, rotting scent. A huge, purple bonfire was alight in the middle of a clearing. Several trees had been uprooted, many damaged but some used to stoke the fire. Edward and Jacob were throwing white lumps into the flame, and with everyone a mauve smoke cloud erupted and ascended above the trees. Edward momentarily disappeared between two splintered trunks, returning with a glowing white orb, enveloped by a flame colored mass of waves.

She was gone. We were safe. They were both alive.

Those were my final thoughts before the ground rose to meet me and the blackness took over.

**Thank you for reading the third chapter of my story. Once again, its down to you if you would like me to continue. I really hope you like it, and if you do and want me to continue, please review. Thanks for stopping by!**

**Thanks again**

**Katie**


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipsed chapter 4

**Hi and thanks for finding my story. This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you like it. **

**I am totally overwhelmed by the responses to my story. I cannot thank you enough if you are one of the people who has reviewed or added the story to alerts. You have really made my day and help to inspire my writing. **

**All characters copyright to Stephenie Meyer. I do not own any of the characters, unfortunately!**

_She was gone. We were safe. They were both alive. _

_Those were my final thoughts before the ground rose to meet me and the blackness took over_.

"...told you she would be fine. There's no way I'm letting any more leeches near her today, even if one of them likes playing doctor - "

"I swear dog, if she has even the tiniest bruise anywhere on her body, I will hunt you down and hand deliver you to the Volturi. Marcus isn't overly fond of overgrown cocker spaniels".

"Jeez, she fainted thats all! If you knew Bella_ at al_l, you'd know its not exactly out of character".

My head pounded, my eyelids were glued together and every inch of my body ached. Two voices filtered through my bleary subconscious. I figured I couldn't be at the Cullens house and I wasn't at La Push either, as that would have resulted in Edward breaking the treaty. As much as he loved me, he wouldn't endanger the lives of his family just to annoy Jacob or nurse me from what he surely knew was only a fainting episode.

Edward always had a flair for the dramatics, but this was the first time his overreactions bothered me.

I tried to move my fingers, but fatigue covered me like a blanket, pinning me to the bed and coaxing me back to sleep. I tried to fight it, I wanted to know what had happened in the battle. Jake and Edward were fine, but what about delicate, pixie like Alice? Sweet, motherly Esme? Had they all survived? Another wave of exhaustion enveloped my body, as I strained to focus on the conversation between the two most important people in my life.

"...change anything. Were still engaged, but she needs some time to think. Whatever Bella needs from me, she receives".

"So your scared your going to lose her"

"Scared is not the word Jacob. My love for her transcends your simplistic understanding of relationships. I'm not trying to downplay your feelings", Edward implored. "To you they are all consuming and very, very real. You want her as a mate. Even though you have not imprinted on her, your feelings are still strong - "

"I love her you bastard, you couldn't possibly understand how I feel!" Jake snarled. I could make out a low humming sound, and I knew he was shaking violently, on the cusp of phasing.

"I know your exact thoughts on the matter Jacob Black" Edward countered, his voice a soothing balm to Jakes fiery temperament. "I am not out to belittle you intentionally. Please listen to what I have to say".

A charged pause indicated Jake was willing to comply, and the humming slowed before disappearing.

"Your feelings for Bella are so strong, its all or nothing. When I came back to Forks a few months ago..."

"You mean after you left her for dead in the forrest, and before you introduced her to the worlds most powerful vampires during a city break to Italy?" Jake interrupted, a mocking sneer tinging his words.

Edward drew breath sharply. "Stop it Jacob" he beseeched his rival. "You know I hate to be reminded of that time. And please keep your thoughts to yourself" he stated, wincing. "I'm trying to make you understand. When I returned, you were no longer Bella's only method of support".

Resentment bubbled within my stomach. Edward had reduced Jacob to a supporting role in my life. He was my sunshine, my balm, the lead. My eyes shot open as I thought of Jacob as a leading man, _my_ leading man.

Was he?

I couldn't be sure.

I took in my surroundings. I was in my bed at home, my hair fanning my pillows with my left hand sandwiched between them. At the foot of the bed, Jacob stood with his back to me, topless as usual and with his arms folded tightly across his chest. I was glad I couldn't see his face, as I was sure it was be as frosty as his stance. Edward's brilliant topaz eyes were fixed on the floor, his shoulders hunched forward. He looked so defeated, I ached to pull him to me and soothe his pain with hugs and light kisses. My emotions were so conflicting I felt dizzy again.

My intrigue took over and I hastily snapped my eyes shut and resumed my 'sleeping' position so I could listen.

Unaware that I was able to hear everything, Edward continued. "When I resumed my role as Bella's boyfriend, you reacted like a jilted lover. You tried to make her choose between us. It was all of you or none of you and it tore her heart to pieces. I may not be able to read her mind Jacob, but I understand her feelings for you better than she does. You only value reciprocal love. There's nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. It's the way all humans love. In some ways I envy your simplistic outlook. But vampires, as you know, are a whole different species. _My_ love for Bella encompasses everything. Thats why I left her in the first place".

"She told me that. Explained you left so she could have a normal life" Jake admitted, his voice having lost some of its ferocity.

"Yes I did. I love her so much Jacob that I would step aside and let her be with another if it made her truly happy. My whole existence is centered around Bella's smile. Fundamentally, I am a selfish creature and I want Bella for myself, I freely admit that. But what she wants is my only concern, and if that _is _you Jacob, I will step aside".

His voice hardened as he continued. "Do not underestimate me though pup. That doesn't mean I _wil_l step aside and allow her to fall for you. I will only release my claim if she makes her feelings explicitly clear".

Edward completed his speech, which was followed by a deafening silence. It seemed to last an age, before Jake coughed to clear his throat.

"Mind if I take the floor now?" he joked. "You accuse me of too much for me not to make a comeback. First of all, if I truly believed she loved only you, I would have backed off a long time ago. But I don't, and I will fight for her until the day her heart stops beating. That's something you've never done for her Edward. Fight for her. Physically yes, go team Edward and all that!" he mocked. "But emotionally, whenever there has been a bump in the road, or a sibling bloodsucker chomping on Bella's paper-cuts, you roll over and give in. She's worth more than that. She's worth fighting for".

Jacob's voice was full of pride and I frantically swallowed the lump blocking my throat.

"As for imprinting, I will never love anyone as much as I love Bella,_ I _would never hurt her".

"I'm sure Sam felt that way about Leah before Emily came to visit" Edward countered.

"I'm stronger than Sam. It took me less time to control phasing. I could resist".

"You think you could" Edward stated, his tone as cool as his skin.

"I know I could", Jacob's voice was only a fraction above a whisper, but I heard it, and my heart melted. Without meaning to, I released a little noise, halfway between a sigh and a sob. _Darn it, they must have heard that,_ I thought_ damn their super hearing abilities!_

Warily, I opened my eyes, to be met with two vastly differing pairs of peepers. One a melted golden honey which always melted my insides, and one so dark they matched the owners raven shoulder length hair. Both were full of affection, both full of unanswered questions.

**Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of my story. i loved writing this chapter and I hope I captured some of the tension between Jacob and Edward, as well as their motivations. Please, as always, if you want more review and let me know how Im doing! Constructive criticism always welcome**

**Katie**


	5. Chapter 5

Eclipsed chapter 5

**All characters and settings copyright to Stephenie Meyer, I am not lucky enough to own anything. **

_Warily, I opened my eyes, to be met with two vastly differing pairs of peepers. One a melted golden honey which always melted my insides, and one so dark they matched the owners raven shoulder length hair. Both were full of affection, both full of unanswered questions._

There was no possible way that this situation could get any more awkward. I had a sudden and frantic urge to pull the covers over my head and pretend I was still asleep until they both decided to give up and go home. But, knowing them as I did, there was no way either would willingly leave before the other.

Their urgent questions broke the strained silence and quickly began to merge together until they were impossible to answer.

"You look - "

"...feeling sick at all...

"...pale, but then again your always...

"...water on the table. I could go get you..."

"...frantic with worry!"

I shook my head rapidly - the constant buzz of noise was starting to renew my headache.

_"_STOP!" I yelled as loud as possible. I needed to make sure they could hear me over their battle of one upmanship. "Please you two, could you keep it down? There's a girl recuperating from a pathetic fainting episode here!"

They shot one another evil eyes, as if to identify where the blame for the rowdiness should lay. They both then adopted matching sheepish grins before I heard a chorus of "sorrys".

"I really appreciate your concern, both of you" I added as I drank in their faces, both so vastly different, both so striking in such different ways. "But right now, there's so much I need to know. Edward...". I finally fixed my eyes on Edward's honey ones, currently shining with hope. "How is everyone? Please tell me they're-"

"All fine" he interrupted, his beautiful crooked smile dancing on his lips.

"Yeah check on on the bloodsuckers first" Jake muttered to himself, turning his head in an attempt to hide his irritation.

I was a little stunned, and didn't know how to calm him, but my lack of response only served to frustrate him even more.

His voice was full of pain as he shouted. "How is everyone Jake? Not bad thanks Bella, Quil broke his arm but its no biggie, Leah has a huge gash from her hairline to her lips but it doesn't matter. Don't worry about it!". He crossed his arms defensively and turned his head so he didn't have to see the hurt in my eyes, the silent tears dripping down my cheek.

Keeping my eyes fixed on my best friend I removed my duvet, and stretched my sleep heavy legs to the floor. Edward's gaze followed my every movement. I walked towards Jacob and placed my hands on his. At my touch he released some of his tension, and eventually let me drag his fists back down to his side, before placing my head underneath his chest and wrapping my arms tightly around his torso.

"I was going to ask you next Jake. I'm so sorry they're hurt, its all my fault". My voice was barely a whisper.

A few seconds passed before he responded by stroking my hair. "Hush now" he soothed. " Don't be silly. They knew what he was getting himself into. Stop worrying, your going to go prematurely grey Bells I swear".

I stifled a giggle, aware that we weren't on our own and Edward was not privy to our joke. I reluctantly pulled away and sat on the edge of my bed, half way between my two guardians.

I knew they were going to passionately object to what I was going to stay next, so I took a deep breath and prepared myself before voicing my idea.

"I can never thank either of you enough for saving me today. If it weren't for you, I would be drained dry right now and Victoria would be throwing herself a little congratulations party", Edward flinched and Jake looked a little green as I finished my opening sentence. "I'm so relieved everyone is pretty much ok. Now I'm not being hunted by psychotic vampires, I need to clear my head, and as things are now, I cant do that. I need some space" Jake smirked, thinking I was referring to my fiancee. "From both of you" I added, as disbelief crept across his strong features. "What I'm doing, leading you both along, its not fair, and I hate myself for hurting you. It's the only way I'll be able to make my final decision, and I think to clear my head properly that it would be best if I went away for a while. Only a few..."

I didn't even finish my sentence before complaints were voiced.

"No Bella, you have no idea how much danger there is still out there. We may not have got all the newborns, and what about the Volturi? Demitri could begin tracking you the minute you pass the Forks border"

"You know how I hate agreeing with people who should be six feet under already, but Bells, think about this honey. Its too soon to start letting our guard down, and you know you only have to look helpless for a second before the closest bad guy zones in on you".

"I have given this some consideration you know, just let me finish". I pursed my lips and gave them both my best 'don't you dare disagree with me look'. "I was thinking" I continued, "of going to Port Angeles. Spend some time at the beach, hopefully the fresh sea breeze will help empty my head". I hurried to continue as Jake was beginning to resemble a child with the correct answer in school, practically bouncing on the spot and forcing his lips to remain closed to hold back his objections. I raised my voice to indicate to both of them that now was not the time to disagree. "I SPECIFICALLY chose Port Angeles as its close enough that if anything happens, I can get in touch with you easily, but its far enough away that I won't bump into anyone I know. Like Alice" I enunciated, fixing my gaze on Edward's perfect features, "or Seth" I continued, as I turned to meet Jake's onyx eyes.

The tension caused the room to feel thick and humid, and I scooted off my bed to crack open a window. Edward caught me with his marble arms as I headed back towards the bed. "Don't do this" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath in contrast to his cold arms.

"I have to" I stated, so Jake could hear me too. "I'll only be gone for a while. Please. I need this".

Jake didn't look at my face. He stared at Edward's arms, at his head resting on my shoulder. Instinctively, I yanked my body forward out of the loving embrace, but Jake had already made his way to the door of the room in two long strides, and missed my gesture.

"Whatever he you need Bells" his back said as he left my room and slammed the door behind him.

Hot tears pricked my eyes. _I've done it again,all I ever do is hurt Jake. _I squeezed my eyes tightly together to prevent their descent.

"How long do you need my love?" Edward murmured into my neck between sweet, butterfly kisses. I had momentarily forgotten he was there -_ what was wrong with me today? _

"I'll go tomorrow and be back Friday. You won't have time to miss me" I replied, squirming away from his embrace with little luck.

"Bella, I miss every second you are out of my sight. I will have time to miss you a thousand times over. But I will do whatever makes you happy. You know that".

I turned towards him and placed my head under his chin - the sweet scent of his skin overwhelmed my senses. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm not trying to hurt you, I would never do that".

His responding sigh blew my hair away from my face and I lost myself in him.

"And what are you planning to do about lodging?" he questioned. _Crap, hadn't got that far in my planning. _

"There's plenty of backpackers, I'm sure I'll find something. Don't worry".

"I always will Bella, until the end of my existence. But I want you for myself, and if you need time to clear your feelings and recognize that there is no one on the earth who could love you like I, then I will wait. My love for you is timeless".

I smiled and placed my head in his chest, above where his heart should be beating.

Would I be responsible for breaking it?

___________________________________________________________

Charlie was hesitant about my little vacation to begin with, but when I mentioned I would be going alone to sort my head, he grinned and wished me a happy holiday. He still hadn't warmed to Edward since his return to Forks, and had picked up on the tension between us - wrongly believing it was due to our relationship, rather than a pack of newborn vampires.

I had asked Edward to stay home last night so I could set off early this morning. It was also too hard to see the anguish in his eyes. Before I went to sleep, I left a message with Billy, asking him to explain what I was doing to Jake so he wouldn't have the chance to try and talk me into staying.

I stared around my bedroom, my holdall by my feet and truck keys in my hand._ Nope, looks like I've got everything, _I thought to myself, before closing the door gently behind me. I was just about to head down the stairs as my phone rang. The area code indicated a Port Angeles number. Strange, I didn't know anyone who actually lived there. I pressed the answer button and raised the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I enquired.

"Ah hello there, could I please speak with Miss Isabella Swan?" answered a friendly yet professional voice.

"Your speaking with her"

"Well good morning there Miss Swan. I'm Frances, the manager at La Place Sur La Mer vacation home in Port Angeles. I was just wondering what time we could expect you today, we need to make sure your room is ready for your stay".

My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. i had never heard of this place, and certainly couldn't afford to stay in a vacation rental. Maybe Charlie had booked it, in the hope I'd forget all my worries (also known as Edward) while I was there.

"Oh right, yes, arrival. Erm, I was just setting off now, my trucks pretty slow so maybe in an hour and a half"

"Thats perfect Miss Swan, we look forward to meeting you. Don't forget, were right by the beach. You cant miss us", Frances chirped. "And may I be so bold as to add that we hope to have the pleasure of welcoming your charming fiancee at some point during your stay. He mentioned he may be able to make it. He sounds just scrumptious Miss Swan, your a very lucky lady".

_Edward,_I fumed, _I should have known. Who else could afford a week at a vacation home right by the beach? _

"Yeah, maybe" I concluded, noncommittally. "I'll be seeing you soon then I guess Frances, thanks for phoning". I ended the call before she could question me anymore about my scrumptious fiancee.

_He just CAN NOT help himself can he?_ surprising myself with the bubbling resentment in my stomach. _Stop it Bella, he only did it because he cares, not to intrude. This week is important, forget it_.

With a final sigh, I snatched up my holdall and headed to my rusty chevy, already nervous of what the week would reveal.


	6. Chapter 6

_He knows how much I hate his charity. _

_I may not have much money but I have enough to look after myself for a week. _

_Does he think this going to help him score points over Jacob? _

_Maybe I should stay somewhere else, that will teach him for interfering. _

_He knows how much I hate his charity..._

The same arguments buzzed around my head, but the further I drove away from Forks, the more my anger subsided, until I was more irritated than annoyed. Edward was the most selfless, generous person I had ever known and it was one of the many reasons I loved him, but I had always been uncomfortable with his extravagant gifts. I was under the impression that the message had finally hit home, but today had proved otherwise.

As I was on this vacation to consider my options, I decided now would be as good a time as any to start.

Would Jacob have done this?

Well, no, but mainly because neither Jake nor Billy had two spare pennies to rub together. If he could afford to send me off on holiday, I'm sure he would if asked him to. But the difference between Jacob and Edward was that Jake listened to my wishes. Edward did with regards to trivial issues - such as dates or school work. But when it came to anything else, I was always fighting a losing battle to make my opinions heard. He insisted on applying to several colleges in my name I had no interest in attending, he wouldn't let me stand as bait for the newborns, even with several guards willing to stand by to protect me, and most frustrating of all, he refused point blank to recognize the virtually unanimous vote of his family to turn me into a vampire. He was still trying to put me off the idea. In a way, I was glad it hadn't happened yet, but Edward wasn't to know that.

Jake was all for honesty and letting me have my way. _God, I sound like such a spoiled brat _I scolded myself, but it was the truth. He asked me what I wanted, rather than just assuming he knew best, and carefully decided upon the best way to achieve it. When I brought him the motorbikes to fix, he didn't call me irresponsible. He knew it would make me happy, one of the first things that would do so since Edward left, and set about fixing them as quickly as possible. Sure, he nearly had a heart attack every time I fell off, but he let me make my own mistakes, never once assuming he knew my own mind better than I did. Even when my decisions made him uncomfortable, he listened to my reasons and carefully considered what would be best solution. He hated the fact I wouldn't accept a cent towards the parts needed to fix our bikes. Even when I ran off to Italy to stop Edward from committing suicide, he reasoned with me and begged me not to go, and if he had really wanted to stop me there would have been no way Alice could have bested the whole Quileute werewolf pack.

I tore my thoughts away from La Push and concentrated on parking my truck. In my annoyance, I hadn't asked friendly Frances for the exact location of the bed and breakfast, my only direction being that it was somewhere on the beach. I chose a spot that was fairly central so I wouldn't have to wander too far. I grabbed my holdall from the passenger seat and slammed the door to make sure it shut properly before locking it.

The sun had made a guest appearance today, a rare occurrence for this part of Washington. It made Port Angeles seem like a totally different place. A smile spread out across my face as I headed towards the cerulean blanket of sea in front of me. As it was warm, I removed my sneakers and sank my feet into the sand as I looked for La Place Sur Le Mer. A little way down the beach, I caught sight of of a bed and breakfast nestled around fifty feet from the sand.

_This is Edward's idea of quaint? _I thought, my mouth slightly agape. It looked like a chateau, with a sloping roof, ivy creeping over the white exterior and cute white fences surrounding the grounds. It was so close to the beach, I would be awoken by the sound of gulls and the smell of the salty sea air. A huge smile spread across my face. There was no denying it, Edward understood my tastes perfectly. It was exquisite.

I tried to take everything in as I hesitantly pushed open the front door. The inside was just as beautiful as the out. Mahogany wood, a comfortable feel and tasteful decor made it luxurious without being pretentious.

_I'm going to break something, I just know it, and then they'll kick me out and tell all the other hotels in Port Angeles I'm a hazard and I'll have to sleep in my truck._

I headed towards the reception, carefully placing one foot in front of the other and focusing on my destination. The receptionist sat behind a beautiful, dark wood antique looking desk, her head and shoulders hunched over busily filling out some papers. Her ash blonde hair stopped bluntly at the corner of her mouth. Her skin had a slightly unnatural orange brown tint to it. She wore a blazer and skirt suit combination which only served to make me even more self conscious. She didn't notice my approach, so I cleared my throat with a little cough. She looked up, a slightly started expression on her heavily made up face. I gave her my best 'I totally fit in here and I'm super mature' smile . "Hi there, I have a reservation in the name of...ah shoot!"

I'd leant on the front desk as I talked to the receptionist, and in true Bella style I managed to knock over a large stack of leaflets advertising wedding and honeymoon exclusive package deals.

I scrambled on the floor, trying to collect the fallen papers. The click clack of the receptionists stilettos on the hard wood floor indicated she was making her way towards me.

"I'm so sorry, I have a huge problem with my coordination, I tend to be a danger to anything within a ten foot radius" I apologized, hastily grabbing the leaflets, my face aflame.

The receptionist beamed at me. "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have left the pile there. If it wasn't you, someone else would have knocked them over. So your Miss Swan then?"

"Yeah that's me" I admitted guiltily. "I promise to limit the amount of damage I do to your beautiful lodge while I'm here". _Damn Bella, verbal diarrhea much! She's going to kick you out for sure now!_

Her smile grew even wider. "I'll have to keep an eye on you then. I was the one who spoke to your earlier today. I'm Frances" she introduced herself.

"Oh, yeah, hi Frances. It's nice to put a face to the voice".

Frances was smiling so wide now that I could see all of her blindingly white teeth. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Swan. Now let's get you checked in shall we? The bill has already been taken care of by Mr Cullen...". As she referred to Edward, her eyes went a little misty - a serene, dreamy look crossed her face before she shook her head and carried on. Amazing, he could even dazzle people over the phone!

"...as well as the food. Breakfast will be delivered to you each morning, just place your order by nine the evening before. Checkout will be noon on Friday. If any guests are to join you for an evening, please inform me at the front desk" she added with a wink, making me think she didn't officially have to be told, but if Edward was going to be here she wanted to know. She obviously wanted to meet 'Mr Cullen' in person. I raised a half smile in response.

"You're in the mermaid room" she informed me, before picking something off her desk. I held my hand out as she made to hand me a sky blue key. "Oh and this arrived for you this morning" she added. Along with the key, she handed me a slim, square white package. I recognized Edward's perfect calligraphy instantly. Intrigue flashed in her eyes, so I stuffed the parcel in my holdall out of sight. With a barely concealed look of disappointment, she beckoned me to follow her out of the main door to the side of the main lodge. She pointed me to a door the same colour as the key and wished me a happy holiday before click clacking her way back to her desk. She wasn't lying, it really was wonderfully close to the sand.

I placed the holdall by my feet as I unlocked the door to my room, gasping with delight as I took in my surroundings.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful, cozy looking fire towards the end of the room. The room itself was a soothing mixture of blues and whites, with all kinds of mermaid memorabilia scattered around. Comfy lemon arm chairs were dotted haphazardly near the fire and the breakfast bar. The kitchenette had a real country feel to it, and I was surprised that it didn't come complete with a grandmotherly old lady waring an apron baking muffins! One of the windows had been transformed into a periscope, and the view of the beach was breathtaking. I wandered through to the bedroom, and my smile became even wider. There was queen sized bed covered with a dusky blue bedspread and hundreds of pillows. I flopped backwards onto it and found it was just as comfortable as it looked. A white candelabra hung above the bed, and there was another lemon armchair to the right of a clothes chest.

This place was perfect. Without a second thought, I sprang from the bed and went to the phone in the lounge, dialing Edward's mobile number. He answered after only one ring.

"Bella?" he enquired.

"Hey. Yeah it's me. I've just checked into my room. I wanted to thank you so much for booking it, its perfect. I'm a stones throw from the beach."

He chuckled and I could picture the wonky smile he was wearing as he continued. "Your more than welcome. I fully expected to be on the end of a tongue lashing for doing it".

"Yeah, up until I flopped on the bed I was ready to tear a strip off you. Your partially forgiven I guess, but you know you didn't have to do this".

"I know I didn't Bella, but believe it or not, I enjoy spoiling you. You deserve so much more than I do, but I'm a little scared of you" he joked.

"So you should be" I laughed into the receiver. "Thank you, again. I better go and unpack now. I guess I'll see you Friday".

"That you will my love. Before you go, did you get my parcel?"

"Erm, yeah but I haven't had a chance to open it yet, I phoned you as soon as I got in here" I admitted, a tad sheepishly.

"Thats fine, its just a little something so you don't forget me".

"Never" I assured him, before saying good bye and hanging up.

My eyes landed on the holdall, as if it had some sort of magnetic pull. I retrieved the package and sat in the nearest armchair to open it. Inside was a folded up piece of paper and a c.d. case. I opened the note and stared at Edward's distinctive script.

I return to you your birthday present. My lullaby to help you sleep without my arms around you or my voice to sing you to sleep.

Take care my love. Choose wisely. Remember that you will always hold my heart. I pray you allow me to hold yours.

Eternally

Edward

I smiled to myself and rested my head on the arm of the chair. Edward's love knew no bounds. He forgot nothing, thought about everything and prepared for any situation. Even though he had never really taken my eighteenth birthday presents away - they were hidden under one of my floorboards all the time - I hadn't thought about them much as they brought back horrible memories and feelings of abandonment. I rose from the chair and stuck the c.d. on the stereo. Humming the familiar tune to myself, I picked up my holdall and headed back to the bedroom.

I hadn't brought much with me, but the selection I had catered for most weather situations. I threw several items on the bed to be hung up, before folding the rest of my clothes neatly and placing them in the trunk at the foot of my bed. As it was still warm, I swapped the grey sweater I was currently wearing for a pink tank top and black short sleeved shirt. Even though the sun was holding firm in the sky, I left my raincoat on top of the trunk. _Not a good idea to tempt fate. _

My unpacking complete, I wandered back towards the kitchen to nosey around the cupboards and drawers. There was no food, apart from a complimentary bottle of champagne and a box of chocolates, so I decided to spend my lunch time at the supermarket.

I grabbed my purse (shoving the raincoat in it, just in case) and picked up my truck and room keys. I stick my head outside and determined it was still rather warm, so I threw the truck keys back on the breakfast bar and decided to walk instead. Shrugging off the shirt, I covered my arms and face with the factor 50 sun block I had on standby in my purse. Old habits from Phoenix die hard!

I wandered down to the beach, the sun warming my exposed skin. I couldn't help but grin like a cheshire cat at all the families and couples who had ventured out to take advantage of the good weather. To my right just as the water kissed the shore stood a very mismatched couple, their feet fully immersed in the water. The girl was classically beautiful - long blond hair, a slim but curvy figure and a stunning smile, which she was currently flashing at who I assumed was her boyfriend. Although she wasn't short by any means, the boy towered at least a foot and a half above her. He had chin length wavy black hair, deeply tanned skin and was currently topless. Although he was most likely hispanic, his stature, obvious confidence in his physique and the way his hands were entwined with the girls reminded me of Jacob.

Jake loved holding my hand, using any excuse available to do so - even after Edward returned to Forks. His height and my lack of always made me feel like his was a parent, protectively holding the hand of their child. Jacob was a protector too, he was my protector.

A rush of longing enveloped me as I stared at the happy couple. I missed Jake so much. He would be in his element here - the beach, the weather, an excuse to strip off in front of me. Absentmindedly, I slipped my right arm tightly across my stomach and grabbed my left hip before I continued walking.

Edward wouldn't be able to come here. His skin would sparkle more beautifully than the diamond strewn ocean, but if anyone saw it it would result in his execution at the hands of the Volturi. His alabaster skin would never darken, his bronze hair would never become sprinkled with highlights.

Was I willing to give up the sun in exchange for eternity?

I wasn't sure anymore.

Although my complexion indicated otherwise, I had always loved the sun and was a real beach bunny when I lived in Phoenix. The irony of the fact that my boyfriends skin was as cold as ice hadn't escaped me. It hadn't really hit me until today that my relationship with the beach would soon be over due to my relationship with Edward.

My thoughts were fully occupied and I arrived at the supermarket without taking in the journey. After spending a good hour perusing the shelves and choosing all sort of goodies, I paid for my shopping and headed towards the local Starbucks to grab some lunch.

The selection of food available made me practically salivate, and I finally decided upon a grande mocha frappucino, a steak and cheese panini and a lemon and poppy seed muffin. Just as I handed over the money to pay for my food, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. As I turned, the tap turned into a smothering hug. Looking over the huggers shoulder, I saw Ben Cheney waving at me, hands full of shopping bags. So that must mean that the person attempting to crack my ribs was...

"Angela!" I squealed as she finally released me. We bounced up and down with excitement over our reunion. Angela's light brown hair was styled into loose waves, making her look like a surfer chick. She wore a white tank top and a knee length flowery skirt, and a smile that brightened her whole face.

"Gosh, it feels like forever since I've seen you! So much has happened since graduation" I grinned.

"I know Bella, same here! You'll never guess what!" she beamed, excitement glowed in her features. Without giving me time to guess, she waved her left hand a few inches away from my face. On her third finger sat a sparkling solitaire ring.

"Your... en... gaged?" I stammered, grabbing her hand to investigate the ring further. It reflected Angela's personality perfectly - delicate, beautiful but not showy. I fiercely hugged my best female friend again.

"Congratulations. I'm sooooo happy for you", I released her before pulling Ben into a bear hug "both of you. I need to details so spill!"

"Er, well the thing is Bella, I only dragged Ben in here because I saw you. Were on our way to see his grandmother and were a little late as it is. Could we have a proper catch up session later at some point?" she apologized.

"That would be perfect Ang, I'm actually staying here in Port Angeles for the week". She looked puzzled but didn't make any comments. "I'll explain it all to you later, I promise. Why don't you come over tonight on your way home?"

She looked hopefully at Ben, who reached to hold her hand. "That would actually work Bella. My gran will insist we stay for dinner, but I take Ang to your place before going back myself. I don't want her to have to be subjected to too many questions about our wedding just yet. We've only been engaged a week!I can pick her up on my way back to Forks".

Angela turned back towards me "How does that sound?"

"Perfect Ang. I bought supplies this afternoon, so I'll rustle us up something to eat".

She jumped on me again, squeezing me tight. "I'm so glad we bumped into you today Bella. I cant wait for tonight!"

I scribbled some directions for Ben on the back of napkin before waving them off and collecting my food. Settling into a squashy leather sofa, I pulled a well used copy of Jane Austen's 'Persuasion/ from my purse and immersed myself in Anne Elliot's love life.

I reached the point where Captain Wentworth had just returned to Kellynch Hall to visit his sister and brother in law when something occurred to me.

I was engaged too!

My stomach sank and a cold sweat broke out across my forehead.

How could I have forgotten that?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. If your reading this, thank you so much for sticking with my story. I have at least another 6 chapters outlined, and Bella's not far from making her decision I promise!hehe. I hope you enjoy this one, took me forever to write. please review!**

After lunch I took the shops of Port Angeles by storm. My freedom, combined with the fact that I didn't have to factor anyone else into my plans and had more monkey available than I had originally budgeted for the vacation made me feel, and act, like a completely new Bella.

A vintage fashion store particularly caught my eye, and the girly girl inside of me gravitated towards the door. I lightly dragged my fingers through the delicate items for sale, each more beautiful than the last, until a bright turquoise blue jumped out at me. Reaching for the hanger, i pored eagerly over the knee length sleeveless 1950's style shift dress with white polka dots. The same pull that brought me to the shop in the first place pushed me to the fitting rooms, where I found the the silk and the classic cut of the dress gave off an illusion of curves I had only fantasized about years ago in my dizziest pubescent dreams.

_What the heck, its perfect. _The sales assistant placed my dress in a thick, designer looking bag that I knew I would keep for other shopping excursions - as if a flashy carrier bag would make up for years of fashion faux pas!

Wandering deeper into the tourism quarter of the town, I happened upon an independent bookstore, nestled between yet another Starbucks and a travel agents. The old fashioned door bell tinkled upon my entrance, and I quickly lost myself in the colours, the stories and the wonderful musty smell old books have. Successful rummaging unearthed a classic, hardback version of _Wuthering Heights_. Edward had repeatedly informed me that my copy of the book was a little past its read by date, so I was more than ready to part with my cash.

I left the Bronte classic with the storeowner and continued browsing, before I became entranced with a garish window display, grossly out of place in such a traditional store. A copy of_ Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban _sat on top of a golden plinth, with a caption underneath explaining the book was signed by David Thewlis - the actor who played a teacher that turned into a werewolf in the movie version. Tears slipped down my cheeks and my stomach began to cramp - it took me a few moments to realise I was hysterically laughing. So I threw my head back and laughed in a very non Bella like fashion. When I saw the funny look the storeowner was giving me, I doubled over

"How...much for the... Harry Potter?" I finally managed to ask, withholding the majority of my guffaws. He stated a price that made my eyes water again for a totally different reason, but my smile never wavered as I knew Jacob was worth it, and so much more.I gladly handed over the money, in return for a paper bag containing my two books. I turned and headed back to the front of the store, giving the owner an apologetic smile as a went.

_Alice is going to be so proud of me today, actually spending money! _No doubt there would be a message of congratulations waiting for me at the hotel as she would already know all the details of my day.

I froze, my hand on the door knob. If she knew about the dress and my book, she would know about Jacob's book too.

_Crap._

Would she tell Edward?

I practically sprinted back to the counter, the frantic look that must be all over my face confirmed the owners idea that I wasn't quite right in the head.

"Vampires" I blurted at him, his eyes wide with confusion. "A book on vampires, I need one".

"O...kay" he said, stretching his response out into two separate words. His fingers danced across the keyboard of his computer as he searched the catalogue. "How about _A Guide To Locating and Killing the Undead_ by Katie Mountain?"

"No!!Nothing about killing them". I had a brain-wave. "Dracula - do you have it?"

"Yeah, several copies. Hardback, paperback. We've even got a handwritten one".

"Handwritten?"

"It must have been a gift for someone, there's an inscription in in front the front".

"Could I have a look?" I asked. He disappeared for a few minutes, before returning with a large, heavy looking black book - both title and coverless. He passed it to me and I gingerly opened it, expecting the spine to creak and protest but the leather was surprisingly supple. As the owner had described, an inscription was written on the inlet of the front cover:

**To my beautiful Eve,**

**A simple token of my everlasting affection. **

**I poured my heart and soul into the book, only for you. **

**Your favorite story for my favorite person.**

**Always yours, **

**Jack**

I flicked threw the pages, the story had indeed been copied out word for word in perfect cursive script and on high quality vellum. A few letters of the inscription were blurred, most likely due to tears.

It was perfect. Edward would love the sentimentality of the gift,

"I'll take it" I announced, breathing a sigh of relief. I took the book gratefully and headed for home - desperately hoping Alice's visions were not in chronological order today and trying to ignore the fact that the purchase had been essentially an afterthought.

__________________________________

A light rap on the door just after seven announced Angela's arrival, just as I was emptying a packet of chips into a bowl. I skipped towards the coffee table in the lounge, and placed the bowl in the centre of an arrangement consisting of bread sticks, dip, cookies and jelly beans, accompanied by the bottle of illegally procured wine.

Angela grinned as I eventually opened the door. She offered me a plate of blueberry muffins. "When I told Granny Cheny I was having a girly night, there was no way I could keep her out of the kitchen".

I giggled at her apologetic smile. "Thats really kind of her, although with those and all the food I bought, Ben is going to need a crane to winch us out of here!". We both laughed at the mental image, and I ushered her into the front room.

Angela's eyes were like saucepans. "Wow Bella, this must have set you back a fair amount, its stunning".

"I didn't pay, Edward did" I explained, a slight grimace on my face. She blew a low whistle, and I tried not to make eye contact. We sat at opposite ends of the sofa. Angela studied me with a sideways glance, but didn't comment on the obvious avoidance. She was far too perceptive for my liking.

In a blatant attempt to distract her, I tapped gently on her knee, just as she grabbed a handful of chocolate raisins. "So come on then missy, spill. Give me all the details of the proposal!"

She popped a few raisins into her mouth, her cheeks blossoming rose pink. "It came as a massive shock if I'm honest" she admitted, unable to stop grinning. "We're so young. I never imagined I'd be a young bride, I still have no plans to be. It all started when we got our campus room allocations. You know were both going to the University of Washington right? Well Ben was more upset that I realized about the fact that we had been placed at opposite ends of the campus. I told him it didn't bother me too much so he wouldn't worry, but I think it planted a seed in his head. Apparently he read somewhere married couple accommodation can be provided. I laughed it off when he mentioned it - I told him on various occasions all the different things I wanted to do before I even considered getting hitched. Anyway, the day after graduation, he took my for a moonlight picnic to First Beach".

I smiled at Angela. I knew how magical First Beach in La Push could be. _I wonder if they were anywhere near our white tree when he proposed? Many things have happened there, it would kinda make sense. Stop it, focus Bella! _

_"_...finished the food and thats when he told me he loved me and he knew he always would, that we weren't just high school sweethearts. Age didn't matter to him and he said he wanted to prove his commitment to me. He said he never wanted us to be apart and made me close my eyes, and when I opened them, the ring was in my hand".

She held it out so I could admire it again. " Aww, Ang!"

"I know! It's going to be a real long engagement. I do not want to be a married student, no matter how good the accommodation is. I love him so much Bella, it feels right. I cant explain how happy I am. "

"I can see, your glowing! I know exactly what you mean. I really think its wonderful and your both looking at it objectively".

She bounced on her seat, tucking her feet beneath her. "I'm so glad you think that, because I have something to ask you". She grabbed my hands and held them firm in her lap. "Bella, will you be my maid of honor?"

I was totally gob-smacked. There was no other way to describe it.

"Me???"

"Yes, of course you. You understand me so much better than Jessica or Lauren. They would try and convince me to have a stripper or something equally tacky on my hen night. I trust you Bella and I just knew you wouldn't judge me and Ben. I would be honored if you would agree to do it".

Honestly, I would love to be be Angela's maid of honor. She had always been there for me and I wouldn''t have made it through Fork's High School with my sanity without her. But it was a lot more complicated than she realized. What if Edward turned me before then? I might not have as much self control as the Cullens do. If there was any chance I would be a threat to humanity, particularly the happy couple, I would have to be hundreds of miles away from the ceremony. "Are you sure Ang?"

Her grip became vice like. "Positive".

How could I say no? Who knew my decision between Edward and Jacob would end up affecting my best girl friend?

"Of course I will" I gushed, hugging her so close she couldn't see the uncertainty in my eyes.

"Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU Bella, I promise you wont have to wear anything puffy or with frills".

We spent the next few hours going over all the ideas Angela had about her perfect wedding, and washed them down with a few glasses of wine each. I wasn't used to drinking alcohol and my second glass made my head fuzzy and my stomach burn.

Before we knew it, Ben was texting Angela to let her know he was on his way.

**'On my way now2get u hun. Hav missd u loads 2nite. Want2stay at mine?fingers crossed lol'**

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have read that out" she chuckled, letting loose a few wine induced hiccups. She deposited her phone back in her bag before fixing me with a stare that froze me in my seat. "So were you planning on ever explaining why your here instead of in Forks Isabella Swan?"

Damn it, I thought Id avoided this.

"It's a little complicated." I shrugged, hoping against hope she would drop the issue.

"I think I can keep up" she said, rolling her eyes. "Just a stab in the dark here, but this wouldn't have anything to do with the ridiculously handsome and manly Jacob Black would it?".

I swung my head sharply yo look at her, her smile was sympathetic and non judgmental. Was I that obvious?

She nodded to herself. "I thought so. He's just as crazy about you as Edward is. But I thought you only had eyes for Edward Bella?"

I sighed and finally looked her in the eye. "It's not as simple as that, I wish it was. I never meant to fall in love with Jacob. I love them both, so fully, and now I'm leading them on and I cant do it any more. But I don't know what to do". My head fell into my hands and I stifled a sob.

Angela didn't say anything for a while. Eventually, she slipped a comforting arm around my shoulder and hugged me to her. I cried into her shoulder, all trace of self consciousness gone, the pain I had tried to bury overflowing. "I understand Bella. I really do. You did the right thing coming here, taking a step back from them both. You have to look at them as objectively as possible. I'll help you with that I promise."

I looked up at her with a watery smile. "How am I supposed to do that? Can't you just decide for me and let me know?"

Her eyes, while still sympathetic, became a little more forceful. "Well, I guess you need to weigh up the pro's and cons of both men, if you truly love them equally. If your heart is unable to make up a decision, your mind can do it for you".

"Ok" I nodded, "help me".

"Right. Let's start with Edward. Why do you love him? What can his love bring you that Jacob's cant?"

The fracture in my heart throbbed, how could I play them off against one another? But if it really was the only way I would be able to choose, then it had to be done.

My explanation had to be worded carefully.

"Edward will love me forever. I have never had a reason to doubt his affection for me. Even when he left, he had perfectly good and valid reason for doing it. No one has ever, or could ever love me like him. His devotion takes my breath away. "Angela nodded, she had seen us together, she understood. "Erm, he ...he puts my needs above his own, even when I don't want him to. I love the rest of the Cullens too. Esme is like a surrogate mom and Alice is the sister I never had, whereas Jakes.....family.....don't really approve. What else? I guess, because his family are really well off financially, he has this amazing freedom where he can indulge all his interests, I don't have to entertain him. Jake needs constant attention, he's a puppy dog. Full of excitable and irrepressible energetic. And it does help that Edward's the most beautiful creature on the planet". I began to day dream of his chiseled features, his unique bronze hair. He really was something else.

Angela nudged me, bringing me back to reality. "How about Jake?"

Jake. My sun. "Jake's real. Edward is in a totally different league to me, I've never quite grasped why he even looked at me twice". Angela looked like she was going to interrupt, maybe reaffirm she knew just why and how much Edward cared, but I cut her off by carrying on. "He's attainable. Even though he is really very handsome, its in a more earthy way. His beauty doesn't make me feel self conscious. Edward is perfection, Jacob is reality. Apart from that, Jacob understands me, even more than Edward does I think. Charlie loves him too, and he never really got over Edward leaving Forks for that period. I dont think he could ever forgive home for how it affected me. I know you remember that too, And Jake is so much fun. I feel free and relaxed with him. He doesn't panic when I fall over, he just helps me up again". My final statement summed up the difference between Jake and Edward more succinctly than I had ever imagined.

"The final thing is children".

Angela panicked. "Bella, your not...?"

"No, god no. But its something I have to think about. Edward won't have children you see. Something to do with....er...being adopted himself. He see it as the only way to have children and wont consider biological methods. But Jake, he could give me that. Not that its something I need to worry about yet, but its there, you know?"

And at that point, Angelas phone rang to announce Ben was in the car, waiting up the road. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. Do you want me to ask him to wait?"

"Don't be silly, he's been really good in running you about tonight. I really appreciate your advice Ang, truly. Please, for the love of god, take some muffins back home with you. I'll be eating the rest of this food all week" I grinned to hide my disappointment, I was finally opening up and my psychoanalyst was running out on me.

She cocked her head to the left and looked at me.

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Please" I nodded.

She backed up towards the door as she spoke. "I think you already have your decision, I believe you made it a while ago. I could be wrong, but it seems to me like most of your feelings toward Jake stem from guilt. And guilt isn't a basis for a relationship, but don't rush into anything Bella, I know you'll make the right choice".

I followed her, nodding and smiling, trying to process her theory that Edward was, and had always been, the one for me.

Something wasn't sitting right, but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Thanks Ang, your a true star. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and I expect regular planning updates".

She squeaked and practically ran out of the door towards her fiancée, waving as she got into the car, Ben put his foot down.

She had given me so much to think about, as if my mind wasn't already at full capacity. I stood in the doorway staring out towards the beach.

The full moon threw a silvery blanket across the ocean. The crashing waves lapped at the navy blue sand. Mesmerized, I pulled my room keys out of my pocket, locked the door and headed towards the sea.

As I reached the beach, I sank to the floor and slipped my fingers into the gritty sand, raising my hand above my head and letting the grains slip between my fingers. I repeated the process, finding something soothing about such simplistic actions.

The night was bitter cold, as the cloudless day left no cover for the evening. I pulled my legs into my chest, placing my palms flat down on my knees and resting my chin on top of my knuckles. My eyes focused on the contrasting blacks of the night sky and the sea. I lost all track of time sitting there, and was just about to retreat back to my bed when something white peeked out from the blackness, freezing my insides in terror. Maybe I'm imagining things, maybe there is no snowy white object hurtling towards me through the waves at an unnatural speed. The only thing I knew moved that fast through water tended to have fantasies about draining me dry.

My heart pounded as I turned and ran back to the hotel. Edward was right, I was a danger magnet. Any vampire within a hundred mile radius sought me out, and now one was swimming towards me like a great white shark and there was no way I would make it to the phone to call for back up in time. The splashing signaled the demon was getting closer. Perversely, all I could focus on was that it was the first time I had ever heard a vampire approach me, they were normally so silent.

Finally I reached the door and fumbled frantically with the key. As it clicked in the lock and I grabbed the handle, a smooth white hand held onto my shoulder and spun me around towards what was surely to be my end.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again**

**Just another big thank you to all those people who have subscribed and left reviews, you were the inspiration for getting this done ASAP.**

**Thanks, Katie**

**xx**

Panic continued to course around my body.

A pair of brilliant topaz eyes rapidly scanned my face.

My voice caught in my throat and the words I meant to splutter came out as a hiccup instead.

The vampire laughed at my obvious confusion, turning my drained pale face beet red. As if the situation at hand wasn't surreal enough, hearing this particular laugh seemed unnatural, unfamiliar.

"I really am sorry for startling you Bella. I should have realized your eyes are not equipped to see things so far away. You're with us so much I could _almost _forget you don't have our abilities, if you didn't have such an alluring scent. My apologies".

He dipped his head towards me and flashed me another smile. _He really should do this more often, it makes him seem much less intense_. The reference to the lure of my blood should have worried me, or at least grossed me out, but I was so relieved he had no immediate plans to eat me I quickly glossed over the issue. Plus, the wave of calm he was currently sending my way made it really difficult to think about anything at all.

"You don't have to do that you know, I'm fine, you just gave me a bit of a fright there".

Jasper's smile faltered, turning into more of a grimace. I really shouldn't have said that, I didn't want him to feel guilty. Ever since Jasper had tried to attack me on my eighteenth birthday, he limited contact between us. Whenever we were in a room - even when other members of the Cullen family were there - there was always a little tension between Jasper, Edward and myself, so he respectfully kept his distance. Edward doesn't forgive and forget quite as easily as I do. When you have forever, holding grudges makes the monotony of daily life somewhat exciting!

I beamed up at him, trying to bring back his peculiar toothy smile. As he was the only member of his family who didn't regard me as some kind of toy to be played with and fussed over, I hadn't fully realized how breathtakingly stunning he was until this moment. Even though, to me, Edward's ethereal good looks were the epitome of beauty, Jasper's attractions were impossible to ignore. Like all vampires, his presence dazzled all humans in his vicinity, and I was currently now no exception. He was soaked, his floppy blonde hair was darkened due to the water it retained. He batted it away from his face as it dangled limply in his eyes, as his lack of temperature meant he couldn't dry off without the aid of a towel. Jasper wore a trademark long sleeved top with some casual track pants - a very random combination for swimming. The sleeve hugging his left arm had risen ever so slightly above his wrist, revealing slivers of silvery bite scars. My heart bled as I recalled the occasion a few weeks ago when Jasper revealed his heritage to me.

I took a step forward, lowering my head, finally catching his attention. "Not that it isn't a very pleasant surprise to see you Jasper, but what exactly are you doing swimming late at night in Port Angeles outside my hotel?"

To my surprise yet again, Jasper laughed and looked at me rather fondly. _What the heck is going on here?_

"You think I'm on this particular beach at this particular time as a spy for Edward don't you?" he accused. _Oh my god, he's going to start wagging his finger next and tutting!_"Why else would you be here Jasper? You have to admit, it seems a little coincidental".

"Coincidental it is, but I truly had no idea you were here Bella, I promise you". The look in his eyes, along with the fact that he was bombarding my senses with a wave of honesty that was hard to ignore lead me believe him.

"Ok, but could you please explain what the heck you are doing here?" I begged.

"Of course, but could we do this in a little more comfortable surroundings?". He pointed to the front door of my suite. The key remained wedged in the lock, a remnant of my feeble attempt at escape. "Not that I feel anything of course, but the fact that you are shivering makes me think that maybe you are a little cold".

"Oh, yeah, cold. Yeah" I managed, before pocketing the key and pushing the door open. I made my way over to the kitchenette and turned the kettle on while Jasper stood next to the ornate fireplace at the far end of the room.

Even though Jasper had been nothing but friendly to me tonight, being alone together was highly awkward. I didn't know much about him - apart from the fact that he was a soldier in the confederate army before he was turned and his job afterwards had been some sort of newborn vampire teacher. How was I supposed to strike up conversation with him? _So, been in any territorial vampire wars lately? _Perhaps not.

However, there was one safe topic of conversation. _Alice._

I grabbed a delicate blue and white china cup from a hook underneath one of the cupboards, placed it on the counter and turned to face him. He looked sympathetic. _Great, he'll already know how uncomfortable I find all this. Just super._

" So hows Alice?" I asked, trying my best to keep my tone light and friendly.

He stared at me for a little longer than was considered socially acceptable before responding. "She's good. She misses you. I think she may love you just as much as Edward. Prepare yourself for when you arrive home, your going to need some new, larger wardrobes". He smiled again but this one wasn't for me. This was the smile he reserved for his soul mate - a little far away, just a slight curve of the upper lip, and a fierce passion in his honeycomb eyes.

"Oh no! Well you can just tell her I bought myself a dress this week, although I thought she would have known that?". I was a little confused. Maybe she didn't know about the dress and the books. That would mean I would be in the clear.

"She probably does Bella, fashion doesn't tend to be one of out topics of conversation. And, like I said before, I had no idea I would bump into you tonight, and if she did she refrained from telling me. So I have no messages to pass onto you".

I tried to study his face - a calm mask as always giving nothing away. "You really didn't know?"

He nodded once. "I really didn't".

The kettle was close to boiling so I emptied a sachet of hot chocolate into the mug with a splash of milk before adding the hot water and taking a seat in one of the lemon armchairs. "Ok, so amaze me. Why are you here?"

"I train here"

"Where? In the sea?"

"I know its a little difficult to believe but its true. Sharks and jelly fish make the perfect sparring partners".

I looked at him, incredulous. "Thats a joke, right?"

He smiled fondly again - it made me feel a little simple, patronized. "Not a joke. I know you have heard that we are almost as fast in the water as we are out of it. I find battling sea creatures extends my strategic repertoire. Plus their blood tastes vastly different to land creatures, a sort of a delicacy". I stared at him, my mouth a round O in disbelief. "Sharks are wonderful to fight. Their teeth are extremely dangerous, and their bodies are difficult to grab a hold of. Jellyfish on the other hand, well I obviously don't eat them afterwards, but they help me try out defensive moves, avoiding their stings". His face was deadly serious.

I fully believed him.

"So you just happened to be at this particular beach?"

"For obvious reasons, First Beach is out. And I was nearly 15 miles away Bella, I wasn't that close". He moved to sit in another arm chair, never removing his eyes from me.

I shrugged. "Guess not".

He leaned forward a little in his chair as he asked. "Now, would you mind telling me why you're here?"

"Didn't you know I would be?". He shook his head and leaned back, running a hand through his still damp hair, shaking it.

"I haven't seen much of Edward since the battle. None of the family have. He hasn't left his room. I assume if he needed to hunt he would use the window. I thought that maybe you were with him, having some much needed alone time or maybe even that he had decided to change you without our help. I had no idea you were on vacation Bella and I am very sorry for intruding".

Edward hadn't left his room? A wave of guilt flooded through me. It was all my fault that he had become a hermit. If I didn't choose him, would he stay in his room for the rest of time? I couldn't do that to him. I pictured Edward sat on his leather sofa. Not laying. Just staring into space. The image made me shudder. _But thats silly Bella, he managed nearly a hundred years without you, you cant blame yourself if he chooses to be a recluse. He;s just being silly. _No Bella, stop thinking like this.

Jasper looked a little confused as he continued to stare at me, before asking "Does this have something to do with the dog?"

I shot him a withering look. "Jacob? Yes I guess it does". An image of my handsome, manly, warm best friend filled my head and every part of me ached. _Woah I miss him._ "I'm just taking a little time to decide what-"

Jasper stood up and headed towards the door, not letting me finish my sentence, "Ok I understand, I should be going now. Alice will be angry with me no doubt for being here without her. Take care Bella"

And with that, he was gone.

I stared at the door, fully expecting to see a Jasper shaped smoke outline where he had dashed for the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I called after him.

But Jasper was long gone, leaving me to ponder over what in the world had just happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**First off all, big thanks to Vinh and Kaylee49 for their inputs into the story line, I love the idea that people are truly interested in how the story pans out. I hope you enjoy my version of things!**

I stood staring at the door for what felt like an eternity after Jasper's obscure and rapid departure. To me he had always been somewhat of an enigma, but after tonight, he really was in a ltotal mysery

_I don't know what to believe anymore. It seemed like he was telling the truth, that he wasn't here at Edward's request. But why the sudden escape? Did I do something to offend him? I don't think I did. Maybe it bothered him that I got annoyed when he insulted Jacob. Yeah I bet that's it, he's almost as steadfastly loyal to Edward as he is to his wife. But still..._

The conclusion released me from my catatonia. Making my way to the kitchen, I placed my cup in the sink before heading to the bedroom. I grabbed my shower bag and made use of the ensuite bathroom before climbing into a pair of pajamas and slipping into the bed. Even though I was laying the the most comfortable bed I had ever been in, my mind was spinning and whirling so much that sleep was elusive until the early hours of Tuesday morning. Even so, I was unable to sleep later than 9 am, and the few hours I did manage were filled with strange and unsettling dreams - sharks that were alabaster white grew legs and attacked the werewolf pack, Edward standing by to watch as Jasper shook his hand.

Totally unrested, I dragged myself out of bed, slipped into a complimentary fluffy white dressing gown and shuffled into the kitchen. Peering out the window, I gathered that today didn't look like it was going to be as warm as yesterday, but it wasn't windy or raining either. There were plenty of things I could do today - but I couldn't quite build up the motivation to leave the comfort of the suite yet. After an unadventurous breakfast of cereal and juice, I flopped down onto the comfortable sofa and snuggled into the cushions, using the dressing gown as a blanket. I felt awful, and I couldn't quite pinpoint why. My sleep riddled limbs seemed to throb, my eyes felt as if tears were ready to fall at any given moment, and my head felt as if was filled with cotton wool.

Pulling the dressing gown high until it rested under my chin and covered the rest of my body, I mulled over yesterday's events.

It truly had been wonderful to see Angela. Not so long ago that I had considered cutting all ties with the few friends I had made whilst at high school in Forks (purely for safety reasons) and now I felt giddy when I considered helping Angela plan the most important day of her life. The idea of pushing her away now was deeply upsetting.

Her opinion, that I was meant for Edward, was understandable, but she hadn't seen the development of my relationship with Jake. How he had changed my life for the better, how he had given me my life back. She understood me well, not as well as Alice, but well enough to interpret my behavior and to be a source of comfort when needed. So I should trust her judgement, shouldn't I ?

_Could she not remember when I was a breathing shell? How I had reacted after Edward left Forks? _Of course she had seen it, but there was no way she could have known whose love and devotion papered over the cracks, helped me become a new Bella, his Bella.

This was the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

Sitting up, I stared at the blank tv screen, as if it held all the answers I so desperately needed.

I had to admit, in some ways it would be easier to stay with Edward than be with Jacob. I chuckled cynically to myself. How twisted my life had become when the easiest option I had before me was to marry a vampire! True, Charlie would be unbearably happy and self righteous if Jake was my choice, but he was pretty much the only one.

By giving up Edward, I would also be giving up the Cullens, most importantly - my best friend. True, Alice was often annoying and pushy, but I imagined my life without her as a focus, it lacked in color and vibrancy.

Esme and Carlisle had always been a source of constant support and understanding that I hadn't deserved or known I so needed. They helped raise me over the past few years, and in many ways I was as indebted to them as I was to Charlie.

I would miss Emmett's belly laughs and gentle sarcasm. I would even miss Rosalie's distain. I would never convince her I really wasn't all that bad and, if I broke Edward's heart, I would confirm her theories.

I loved these people (well, maybe with exception of Rose) more than the air I breathed - willing to give that up to spend my fragment of forever with them. But the prospect of a life of warmth, of family and sunshine, of true honesty and intimacy, was hard to ignore.

A life with Jake would start with many difficulties. Would I have to give the Cullen's up completely? It was hard to predict - whether that was due to their choice or Jacob's. And who would be there to replace them? I knew from experience that Jake could, and passionately wanted to, be my all, my everything. But his brothers wouldn't accept me as readily as Edward's coven had.

Sam's opinion of me was marred by his hatred of the Cullen's. Leah obviously regarded me as a freak of nature, and would make her feelings known to Jacob. Quil and Embry liked me alright, but surely they would hold some resentment towards me, defending their best friends honor? And what about Billy? Could he ever forgive me for what I had put his son through? For almost getting him killed?

And even if my love for Jake won over, I wouldn't be able to shut off my feelings for Edward like a tap. It would take time. Would he be willing to wait for me, again? How far was it possible for one man to be pushed?

But even though my life with him had the potential to be amazing, one thing would always be at the back of my mind. My biggest fear, and it would mean I would never be able to stop looking over my shoulder.

Looking for her.

Jake's other half.

His soul mate.

The woman he was destined to imprint upon.

He vehemently denied this was ever going to happen to him, but I doubted Quil woke up one day and plotted to fall in love with a two year old. And if he did meet her, I would be cast aside.

_Like you cast Jake aside, when Edward came back, _I thought to myself. I suddenly wrapped my arms tightly around my torso, holding my heart in place as it thrashed at the realization. _How could he still want me after everything I've done to him?_

Tears streamed down my face and the dressing gown became a tissue, absorbing my pain. I deserved neither of them. I deserved to die alone, while they both lived happy and full lives without me.

But I needed them, both of them.

Loved them, both of them.

I cried myself into a deep, dreamless sleep, making up for my fitful night. I could have slept for years, my life would have been a lot easier if I could.

Finally, I awoke as the dying sunlight streamed through the windows, having slept the majority of the day away.

He was the first thing I thought of.

And I knew.

Knew he was the one.

I stared at the phone. It felt as if it had its own heart beat, a beat that quickened as I formulated my plan. I pushed the dressing gown to the floor and stood by the phone - hovering until I had enough courage to go through with my hastily formulated plan. Minutes ticked by, and I finally lowered my hand towards the old fashioned telephone.

Picking up the handle, I dialed the number I had committed to memory a long time ago. The phone had a dial with holes for each number. When I spun one, I had to wait for the circle to spin back to the start position before I could add the next number. Every time I waited, it felt like an hour. As I finally worked through all the numbers, my heart beat slowed, moving in time with the double ring as I waited for him to answer. Even though I had never felt more nervous in my entire life, relief and hopefulness lit my soul like a beacon. After six rings, a deafening click indicated my call was answered. I didn't give him a chance to speak, nervousness and excitement erasing telephone etiquette.

"It's me, how soon can you get here?

**I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter and I have already started the next one, I'm so excited about writing it! Please review and let me know what you think. Who has she phoned?hmmm I wonder?hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys**

**Once again thank you for sticking with me and getting this far. I have completed this and a further chapter. This is a little aside written from their point of view of the person Bella phoned. It's only a short one but I wanted to add it as it expands upon something that happens in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and the following chapter. I spent pretty much a full 24 hours straight writing them both. If the switch in point of view works, I'll try and include it in later chapters so please let me know your thoughts. **

**i know where the story is going to go next but I'm going to wait a while before updating. For one I've just stated a new teaching job and am pretty busy. Secondly I want to get a few responses and see how people feel about the developments before I continue. **

**I want to dedicate these chapters to and sk8nhilly. Mademoiselle for her encouraging words and support for my change of perspective. I wasn't sure whether to do it or not but your review gave me the confidence to try. sk8nhilly for being so perceptive and guessing my plot, as well as having a shared mini Jasper obsession. Thanks both of you. Also, anyone and everyone who has reviewed/added to alerts or favorites. Keep it up. **

**R and R please!**

As soon as I hung up the phone I bolted for the door, not even stopping to explain to the crowd hovering over me where I was going. They would know only one thing could pull me out of the stupor that had overtaken my body and mind for the past few days.

_They'll hear all about it later anyway. _

Ignoring my car, I ran all the way to Port Angeles, using the time to think about all the things I wanted to say to her.

_Does this mean what I hope it means? Is she choosing me?_ I refused to think about it, instead I pumped my legs even faster, reaching my destination in just over half an hour. As I had told her I would be a little longer, I decided to use the spare time to explore the hotel.

The grounds were amazing, and I was happy to see she had chosen to stay somewhere so close to the beach, _did that mean something?_ I'd like to think so. I ran a hand through my hair to straighten it out, _just in case._

The last few days had been empty without her, and it pained me to think that that would be the pattern for the rest of my life if she didn't want me. _No, stop thinking like that. Why else would she have asked you here if not to tell you she wanted to be together?_

I shook my head and decided waiting an extra five minutes was long enough before heading to the reception. The woman manning the desk was a typical bottle blonde - showy, obvious and covered in an inch thick layer of makeup. Her eyes shamelessly travelled over my physique as I wandered up to her.

"Hey, I'm looking for Bella Swan. Could you tell me room she's in please?"

She clasped her hands together and released a sickly sweet and ridiculously fake giggle. "I was right, I knew it, you are scrumptious" she breathed, licking her lips. Before Bella, I had been oblivious to any signs of attraction women found my attractive. but, after she pointed out my qualities, I was a lot more perceptive. Seeing her obvious attempt at flirtation caused frustration bubble in the pit of my stomach.

_Wait a minute, what was she talking about?_

"You knew that I was what??"

"Just scrumptious darling. She's been so looking forward to you coming. I'm Frances by the way", she added. I grinned at her, flashing my teeth. Bella must have come to the front desk and explained she was expecting me. Butterflies doused the frustration, making me feel as if I could float on air.

The blonde wasn't finished gushing yet, and my irritation with her subsided into gratefulness. She couldn't help being attracted to me.

"And may I say Edward, do you mind if I call you Edward? It was so very, very nice of you to sort a little getaway for your fiancee. I bet she's been every so busy planning your wedding she hasn't had a moment to herself. It just shows how much you love her and I think she's a very lucky lady".

All I could manage to do was nod, as she pointed me towards Bella's room with a wink and a wave.

I made my way back to the inky night, one word buzzing in my head. I reached a sky blue door and caught her strong freesia scent through an open window. It pierced my heart like a bullet, and I tried to focus on something else. The word filled every available space in my head and flashed across my vision. I rapped on the door to try and distract myself, but each knock sounded like a syllable of the word I was trying so defiantly to ignore

Fi-an-cee

Fi-an-cee


	11. Chapter 11

After hanging up the phone, I had just under an hour until he would arrive. It left me little time to make myself sufficiently presentable after spending the whole day neglecting cleanliness lounging on the sofa. I quickly showered, washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and towel dried it. As I didn't have time to either straighten or curl it, I scraped it back into a bun in the middle of my head. After much deliberation. I slipped into my new aquamarine dress, but decided I would remain barefooted so I looked like I had made an effort, but hadn't gone overboard. I scoured my holdall and, by some sort of miracle, managed to find an old tube of mascara, a concealer stick for my prominent dark circles and some tinted lip balm.

My preparations took just under 40 minutes, leaving me plenty of time to panic. I actually began pacing, trying not to dwell on what I was about to do.

A booming knock pulled me out of my reverie only a few minutes after I began my laps of the room and my heart sped up to an unhealthy rate. I sprinted so fast towards the door that, unsurprisingly, I caught my foot under the edge of the welcome matt and stumbled forward, hitting my chin on the door handle. _Just typical, why did I have to do that right now? I'm going to have a bruise on my face! Great! _

Repeatedly rubbing my chin with my left hand as if to wipe away the red mark my incident had surely left, I straightened my dress with the right and planted a smile on my face before creaking the door open.

My heart pounded fiercely as I laid my eyes upon him for the first time in what seemed like an age. I was overcome with a sudden urge to leap on him, to let his strong, muscular arms wrap themselves around my lower back, clamping me to him. I wanted to trace my fingers across his thick, full, pink lips - so familiar but unknown.

His eyes were wide as they landed on my chin. "Jeez Bella, what happened to you?".

Instinctively, I rubbed it again, my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I had a fight with the door, didn't do so well".

Once he was satisfied I hadn't sustained a life threatening injury, his cocoa eyes hardened and he stared at me with such a burning intensity my whole body glowed as bright as my cheeks. His hands were plowed deep into the pockets of the cut off khaki pants he was wearing, causing his shoulders to hunch forwards and round slightly. Thankfully, for once, he wasn't topless as my restraint would have been sorely tested if had have been. Instead, his ochre skin and well defined muscles were shown to perfection in a black tank top. As per usual, he was barefooted.

"Jake" I breathed, caressing every letter as it rolled off my tongue, ignoring the throbbing sensation in my chin whenever I moved my jaw. The strange apathy that had taken over me for the whole day dispersed. I felt safe and at peace in his magnificent presence.

His response was a simple nod before he strode forwards and past me. His right arm briefly brushed mine before he quickly pulled it away as if an electric shock had passed between us. I bit my lip hard and blinked furiously.

_He's mad at me, I've hurt him too much. It's too late. _

He sat in the middle of the sofa, taking up the majority of its width, leaving me no choice but to perch in one of the armchairs. _He's keeping a distance. If he wanted me by him he could have sat at the end. He obviously doesn't want to be near me. Why did he come?_

I desperately racked my brains for something funny, witty or even just appropriate to say as his eyes scanned the room, the furnishings, the windows - resting everywhere but on me.

"How..how are you?" was all I could manage.

His eyes finally veered in my direction, but not on my face. He stared at my legs which were curled up on the couch, tucked underneath me. The dress's hem stopped just below my knees and I was grateful that I had had the sense to bring a razor with me from home.

"I'm ok. Tired. Had to do quite a lot of double shifts scouting for any remaining newborns. Think we must have got them all because we've not seen any, yet anyways". He drew in and exhaled a deep breath, as if steadying himself.

_Is he just as nervous as I am? Maybe he does feel something, anything._ His long explanation gave me a little confidence , enough to reply with more than three words.

"I wish you wouldn't run yourself ragged Jake. You know I...". His eyes shot up to my face, daring me to continue. My hands grabbed the arms of the chair as I finished my sentence "...worry about you".

His eyes never left mine as he snorted in disbelief. My mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and I continued to stare at him as he lowered his eyes to the deep blue carpet. "Whatever Bells, whatever helps you sleep at night in your fancy hotel".

Every word made an incision in my heart and my breathing became shallow. "Of course I worry Jake, your everything to me".

His head audibly snapped up and I thought for a second I saw his eyes glisten. "Everything to you? What a joke! If I was everything to you you wouldn't be shacked up in some little love nest waiting for your fiancee to arrive" he spat.

I sharply inhaled_, _every word hurt more than if he was repeatedly slapping me._ How did he know that I was engaged? _I had never told anyone, Charlie certainly had no idea so he couldn't have got it from Billy.

He stood, staring at me with anger radiating out of him, his hands were clenched tightly, lightening the skin on his knuckles. "Yeah I know all about it Bella, how he paid for this holiday for you. I bet you two had this planned all along. Go away together so you don't have to see stupid old Jacob anymore. I bet you were laughing behind my back, thinking up the best possible way to break my heart into even tinier pieces. Well I'm done Bella, just tell me it's him you want and I can get back to my miserable existence". He flopped back down on the sofa, grabbing at his hair and pulling his head almost onto his knees.

Involuntarily, a whimpering, sobbing, gasping noise came out of my throat and I struggled to breathe. I was hyperventilating, my world was flipped into some nonsensical place I had no understanding of and didn't want to be a part of.

"You, th-think I....chose Edward and brought you he...re to hum-mil-i-ate you?" I finally managed. I was standing now, my legs shaking violently, threatening to give way from beneath me.

He kept his head bent low but raised his eyes. We had matching tear tracks down our cheeks - his leaving a silvery trail, mine leaving black lines. "Didn't you?"

"No!" I howled, before collapsing at his feet. I kneeled and grabbed his hands, keeping them secured in his lap. I tried desperately to lace our fingers but he refused me entry, yet didn't drag them wholly away from me.

"Where have you got this nonsense from?". Confusion swept across his face but he refused to hold my hand, to give me the benefit of the doubt.

"The blonde dolly bird on reception. She must have mistaken me for your leech as she called me Edward. She said you had been expecting 'me' and how kind it was of 'me' to pay for your suite. How kind indeed!"

I dug my nails into his beautiful russet skin, knowing it wouldn't cause him pain but hoping he would recognise my need for him to believe what I was about to say.

"You have it all wrong Jake, _she_ has it all wrong. Yes, I admit Edward paid for the room", he went to turn his head away from me put I reached up my hand and gently guided it back, forcing our eyes to meet, the feel of his warm skin sending waves of pleasure directly to my heart "but I had no idea he did it and I certainly never asked him to. I had a phone-call from this place just as I was leaving Charlie's, asking when they should expect me. I was so dumbfounded that I didn't cancel, which I know I should have. But its just a room Jake, thats all it is".

I stared at him again, my breath hitching. It seemed as if I was truly seeing him for the first time. Seeing him in a way I never had before, a way I should have a long time ago. "Edward did the whole vampire dazzling thing on the receptionist and ever since she's been bugging me about when he would get here too. Not once have I told her he would come, she's just hoping he will. And I'm sorry if you disagree, but I don't tell random strangers that I am currently torn between two amazing men and have come here on the premise of finally deciding who I want to spend the rest of my life with". I managed a little smile, his face was becoming calmer with every reassuring word I uttered. "Call me crazy".

A ghost of a smile curled at the corners of his lips. His eyes penetrated my soul, desperate to know if what I said was the truth. I relaxed my vice like grip on his hands and gave him a little space to process what I was telling him.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Bella. When you called me earlier, I felt hope- for this first time since I left your bedroom after the battle. But now, I don't know. I just have this feeling that I you only asked me here to break things to me gently. So, please Bella, do it quickly and let me go".

His eyes shone with the pain his words had caused me.

_You did this to him Bella, how can he ever believe what you tell him?_

"That's not why I asked you here Jake". I stood and made to sit on the sofa. Jake jumped to the far end, leaving me space to sit and a chasm between us.

"I do have something to tell you Jake, but you've got it all wrong. I wanted you to know that I've finally made my decision and, I....". My hands were shaking violently in my lap and a persistent ring buzzed in my ears.

_This is it Bella, please don't mess it up. _

"I've chosen you. If you still want me. I...I love you Jacob".

The air surrounding us hummed with anticipation and missing responses. Minutes passed by and Jake continued to stare at his cuticles, picking the lose skin around his nails - never once looking at me or even in my direction. It felt as if my whole world was collapsing - but not for a second did I doubt my decision. It would have been so easy to take it back, retract my feelings and laugh it off. I kept my mouth closed, knowing I had chosen the right person. As much as I needed him to talk to my, say something, anything, tell me his thoughts, I didn't push him. I had to give him time - as I had asked of him.

Time dragged by and we both remained motionless.

My stomach broke the silence with a loud,rumbling growl. My lethargic day hadn't involved any sort of food. I stole a glance at Jake who let out a loud sigh before laying back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling. I nervously rose and tiptoed to the kitchen, not wanting to interrupt him.

I grabbed the plate of left over muffins from yesterday and a bottle of coke with a couple of glasses before silently making my way back to my division of the sofa. Gently, I placed my meal on the coffee table and made to lean back when I jumped out of my skin. Jake had silently inched towards me, his face closer to mine than it had been since he came here.

"How can I believe you Bells? I haven't heard from you since you got here. You've abandoned me once before - dumped me as soon as _he_ was back in your life. How can I be sure you won't do it again?"

His words and expression belonged to the bitter, sour faced Jacob who reminded me so much of Sam Uley. I had to try and convince him.

"I am_ so _sorry for all the hurt I've caused you Jake. I admit I took you for granted, always assumed you would be there no matter what, but it was unfair of me to be like that. Even now, I selfishly assumed that if I chose you, you would choose me back. Foolish, silly Bella. You haven't imprinted on me , you have no ties to me - but I so wish you did. It took me forever to get where I am now Jake, but now I am here, I'm staying. I love you. I always have and I curse myself for not realizing sooner. I admit, I do still love Edward and its not going to disappear overnight. But I _choose_ you Jake. I want to be with you - be your everything as you have for me. I want to comfort you and protect you, laugh and cry with you, live a happy, long and full life with you, together".

He remained silent. As he hadn't stopped me spilling my soul, a spark of hope and bravery overtook all sensibility. I inched closer to him, placing my cool fingertips gently to his feverish forehead.

"I love your smile. I love how you light me up just by being in the same room as me". I moved my finger tips around his face, praying he wouldn't stop me and gaining confidence as his eyes fluttered shut without a sound or movement. "I could stare at you for all eternity and never be bored of your beauty. Your a better person than I could ever aspire to be Jake, and I'm throwing myself at your mercy, begging you to feel the same".

My hand rested on his heart, feeling its rapid beat. Did it beat for me? I waited, hope ebbing as the seconds ticked by. My head whirled and I felt as if I was going to throw up.

_I've lost him._

Weakly, I stuttered my final offense. "I hoped that, maybe, if I told you everything, told you how I felt, I could make you...love me, again.I'm sorry for dragging you out here".

I turned my head so he wouldn't be witness to my breakdown. Every sound seemed to be magnified a hundredfold. However hard I tried to hold onto what small fraction of dignity I had left, I was sure his enhanced hearing would have caught the splashing of my tears as they landed on the silk of my new dress, the whirling of my brain as it tried to make sense of what was happening, and the dying beats of my heart as it withered and gave up hope.

I tore my hand from his chest, but something large and luxuriously warm enveloped it.

"You don't have to try and make me love you again Bella. I never stopped, and while our hearts still beat I never will". It was impossible to ignore the double meaning of his words. "I've heard you saying these things to me a million times in my head, but now it seems so surreal, as if I'm still in a dream. You always told me you loved the lee-Edward" he corrected, his eyes unreadable.

"I do, I love you both. That's why this has been so hard for me. It was never a simple choice of who I loved the most. I love you both in such different ways but with equal ferocity. My choice was so much harder as it was so much more than that. I'm choosing between the light and the dark, the sun and the moon"

His thick raven eyebrows furrowed and he looked as if my words were causing him pain.

Desperately I tried to soothe him. "Let me explain. Jake, you are my sun. Edward, I guess, well he's like the moon. I'm the sky. Bear with me this metaphor kinda explains everything. You see, the moon, its glorious. Everyone admires its beauty and how it lightens up the sky. But it's inconsistent. It has many different shapes and forms and they all affect the sky - making it lighter and darker. When Edward left, I was a moonless sky. Empty, I didn't shine. There were stars, glimmers of hope, but I was dark. But the sun, the sun brightens the sky always. It is reliable, consistent, and works wonders for the whole earth. You have worked wonders on me Jake. So you see, I choose you. I know how much I am going to lose by giving up Edward and I don't deny that its going to be hard, but I would have you in return. You once said to me that you were the natural path my life should have taken. I'm telling you I am finally right on track. I know that there's a chance that your soul mate will come along and you will have no choice other than to leave me and be with her. I would rather be in the sun for one hour than an eternity of moonlight".

His jaw dropped so far he was almost drooling on the carpet.

I was spent. I would continue to fight tooth and nail to keep him, but I was running out of things to say. I decided to conclude my side of the argument.

"Jake I lo-", but I never finished my sentence.

My dry lips were covered with his soft, full, loving ones - my top lip was cradled between his two. His hands caressed my face and his thumbs traced soothing circles across my cheekbones. The kisses lingered languorously, he released and repeated so often I forgot myself. Our falling tears mingled and I pulled away momentarily to kiss hem away before kissing every millimeter of the curve of his perfect mouth. I moved my lips back to his, kissing him deeply he would understand how passionately I meant everything I had told him.

It was completely different to the first kiss we had shared on the mountain top. That one was raw and passionate, this kiss told a thousand stories and held a thousand promises.

We broke apart but kept our noses pressed together, our eyes locked.

"I can't believe this is happening" he breathed against my skin. He tasted so good that couldn't stop myself fro leaning into another gentle, closed mouth kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys**

**I'm finally updating after a super hectic week at school. In between marking and laminating I've been reading up on Jasper/Bella stories. I'm definitely going to include Jazz in this story at some later point but I think one of my future stories may just have to be about him and Bella.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of Eclipsed. I hope you like it as I've spent all week trying to decide how to do it. As always, r and r please!I'm up to 50 reviews, I'd love to get to 60! All constructive criticism welcome, I'm still sooooo new to this!**

**ALSO, Madam Choclate, if you read this, please email me. the link os on my profile. your PM didn't show your email address, I have no idea why!**

After a blissful hour reacquainting ourselves with each other, we collapsed together in a heap on the sofa. Jake laid his neck atop one of the arms and his long legs dangled over the opposite side. I kept asking him if he wanted me to move from my current position of laying stomach down across the length of his body, my head nestled underneath his chin. He would just chuckle and kiss my hair without saying a word, and I was glad I didn't have to move from his comfortable, soothing embrace.

With Jake here, it was easier to forget about the pain I was going to cause to the Cullen clan, namely Edward. I winced inwardly just thinking his name and Jake ran his ginormous hand through my hair. Sooner or later I would have to deal with the consequences of my decision, but right now, with this beautiful creature laying underneath me, I decided to postpone dealing with the fall out.

I lifted my head from his defined muscular chest and locked my eyes upon his. They didn't have the same effect on me that Edward's liquid gold ones did, but they were so wise and inquisitive. I wanted to know what he was thinking, understand the workings of this man I had committed myself to.

Nervous butterflies danced in my stomach, but I knew what I wanted from him, what I needed.

"Jake," I murmured, "will you stay here tonight?".

As my chest was pressed tightly to his, my words came out a little more muffled than I had intended. My current position also allowed me to feel the rapid incline of his heartbeat as it pounded in his chest. His pupils were so dilated his eyes were black. Faint red blotches crept up his collar bone and neck, making his skin the same deep colour as his russet pelt when he phased.

_Crap Bella, you really need to think about the way you word things. I've just declared my love for this hormonal teenage werewolf and then I ask him to stay the night! What must he be thinking?_ His mouth opened and closed repeatedly in an impressive impression of a goldfish, and it took all my willpower not to giggle at his reaction to what he thought I was implying.

"I didn't mean it like **that**Jake". I clarified. His breathing became deeper and I could make out some of the original colour of his eyes. "But I would like you to stay here. I've just got you, and I don't think I'm ready to let go again just yet". I leant my face towards his, placing my right eye to is cheek. The contours of our faces fit perfectly - as if we were two pieces belonging to the same puzzle. Our mouths were so close together that I could have stuck my tongue out and easily touched the pinkness of his upper lip, but after my unintentional double entendre, I decided kissing him wouldn't help his heart rate get back to normal or erase the slight sweatiness of his palms that were currently clamped on my shoulders.

He exhaled deeply and I felt the corners of his mouth turn upwards unto a smile. I moved my head backwards so I could look at his expression and smile back. He stroked the curve of my face lightly with the back of his hand before speaking.

"You have to be careful Bella. Saying what you did, laying where you were, and after everything that's happened today. My overactive imagination took over". He moved towards me, I could feel his hot breath on my hairline, sending waved of pleasure through every nerve of my body. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable" he finished, breathing the words heatedly onto my lips. I had no resolve yet. I pushed my whole body forwards with much more strength than necessary and, if he hadn't have had super werewolf strength, I would have head-butted him and most likely given him a black eye.

Even though I didn't want to rush things with Jake, this kiss was the most passionate and lust filled I had experienced in my entire life. My hands were on his chest and I moved them up the the collar of his t-shirt, grabbing the edge and pulling him towards me. HIs hands gripped my hair, clamping our lips together and restraining me from escape. His taste was intoxicating and hard to define. He tasted salty but also hot, like when you stand too close to a bonfire and you can actually breathe in the fire - woodsy, smokey and burning, thats how Jake tasted to me.

Both gasping for breath, we pulled away. It amazed me I could have this affect on such a strong, manly creature. With heavy lids, I looked at Jake through my lashes. "You most certainly do not make me uncomfortable Jacob Black. As amazing as this is, how wonderful tonight has been, there's no rush, no rush at all. I just want to fall asleep in your arms tonight, if you want me to of course".

Jake threw his head back and released a loud guffaw. I didn't realize I had said anything so hysterical!

" Of course I want to stay with you tonight Bella", he smiled at me fondly. "You crack me up".

I sat up away from him and crossed my arms in mock annoyance. "I'm glad I amuse you".

Quick as a flash, he was off the sofa and kneeling in front of my. Even though we weren't touching, the heat burning from him made my knees shake.

"Come on Bells, you have to admit it's funny. You're so silly. As if I would want to leave you now, tonight, ever! I have no plans whatsoever of being apart from you or letting go of your hand for more time than is necessary to either bathe, eat or complete high school!"

I giggled at the mental image his description of our future together was providing. Jake's unbreakable grasp on my hand would prove tricky - cooking one handed while Jake passed me ingredients with his free hand, driving my truck with one hand while Jake slept in the passenger seat, sitting in an exam hall with one hand under the desk holding onto Jake while he played his game-boy one handed as he waited me to finish he test.

"Sounds perfect!" I smiled at him, as he whisked me up into his arms bridal style and took my place on the sofa, placing me gently into his lap. My hair had come loose from the bun I had placed it in earlier, and Jake reached up and pulled the bobble free completely, making my slightly damp hair cascade around my shoulders. He pushed the stray hairs away from my face and placed a loving kiss on my nose. His expression was hesitant and, yet again, I wondered what he was thinking. I didn't have to wait long to figure it out as he asked "Do you mind if I ask you something Bells?"

"Of course not!" I replied, returning his kiss by placing one on his nose. The hesitance I saw never left his eyes and I became a little nervous about what his approaching question would be.

"Did you and Edward, erm...well, did you two, do...you know?". He gestured at me and to something across the room, as if Edward was standing right there, listening in.

I stared blankly at him, still clueless as to what he wanted to know. "Did we what Jake?"

His eyes darted to the floor and remained there as he asked " Were you two ever...intimate?"

Confused I replied "Of course we were intimate Jake, he was my boyfriend and we were together for a while. I loved him and..Oh!" Suddenly it dawned on me what he was referring to. He wanted to know whether I had ever had sex with Edward. _And now he's thinking that I did! Foot in mouth yet again Bella! _I felt almost as awkward as when Charlie asked me the exact same thing.

"I mean, no, we haven't Jake. I'm still a...virgin". Finally he looked at me again, relief plain on his face.

"Really, thats great, I mean, wow. But, how come?"

"How come we never slept together?" I repeated. He nodded, eager for the answer. "He didn't think he would be able to control his blood lust". Jacob froze stiff at my words. "He was only able to be near me at all because of his amazing self control" I added hurriedly, hoping my explanation would placate him. "And anything...more...would have been too much for him". I thought it best not to add that I had tried as many ways as I could think of to try and get him to ignore his conscience and make love to me anyway. He didn't need to know what. Instead, to take his mind off of me and Edward, I asked him the same question. "So what about you Mr Black, any women out there I should be nervous about?".

"No Bells, not really". _Not really? That meant yes really! _Jealousy pumped through my blood stream and I was sure my eyes had turned green. "There's been no one else but you since you brought the bikes for me to fix. I mean, before that I had a crush on you but didn't think there was any point holding out hope. I went on a few group dates, Quil can be so persuasive" he chuckled to himself. I realized I was holding my breath but seemed unable to exhale until his story was finished. "There was one girl, Kay. She was much nicer than the others Quil threw in my path. She was the first girl I kissed and we went a l_ittle _further one time, but she meant nothing nothing compared to you Bells". He placed his forehead to mine and I was finally able to breathe again.

"I know its silly and it really doesn't matter as nothing will ever tear us apart, but I'm so glad you never slept with the bloodsucker". He admitted. I let out a relieved sigh.

"I feel the same Jake, I guess that will make it more, special, when it happens I mean" I added, making sure he realized that no way was that going to be tonight. He chuckled into my hair."When it happens", he agreed.

A deep, long yawn racked my body and Jake stood, swinging me into my arms. "Time for bed I think Isabella" he stated, carrying me towards the bedroom. I usually hated people using my full name, it made me feel like a naughty school child being called into the principals office, but Jake's husky voice made it sound sexy and a little thrill of excitement made my toes curl.

He placed me gently on the bed with a huge smile that brightened his face. The room was dark, the only light coming from the full moon streaming through the window. He headed for the ensuite as I shamelessly watched him go, my eyes pouring over every inch of his amazing body.

Deciding I should use this brief alone time to my advantage, I quickly changed out of my dress into a shorts and tank top pajama set. Normally I would begin the night with my dressing gown on too, or with a hot water bottle, but lying in the arms of my very own space heater would render them unnecessary. I ran a brush though my hair, trying unsuccessfully to tame the tangled mess and tucked myself back into bed. Jake had never seen me in less than jeans and a sweater and thinking about what he would say about me both terrified and excited me.

Just then, the most perfect specimen of masculinity I had ever known peeked out from the bathroom door. He had removed his t-short, standing in only his khaki pants. Even though I had seen Jake topless countless times before, this was the first time he did it in the role of my 'boyfriend'. _Was he that now?_

I smiled at him, silently begging him to come forwards. His eyes took in my bare shoulders - as my bottom half was tucked under the duvet - and grinned again, walking tortuously slow towards the bed. I loved to see him smile!

"Hey you" he said as he reached the bed. "Hey yourself" I replied, unable to hide my grin, as I pulled the duvet back, indicating he was to join me.

Ever so slowly, watching me the whole time,he climbed into the bed and leant on his side, propping himself up with his elbow.

"I love you Bella. Thank you" he breathed.

"Thank you? For what?" I inquired.

"For choosing me. For making my life complete. I have never been so happy in my entire life and if I can make you feel a fraction of how I do right now, then I will die a happy man". He inched himself forwards hesitantly and I grabbed his hand. I pulled it over my abdomen and turned slightly away from him, spooning my body into his. I felt his face buried into my hair, and he placed and gently kiss into it before lifting my head up gently with his free hand and wrapping his arm beneath it. Both of his arms circled my waist and I intwined our legs together. His breathing slowed and become even as he dropped off to sleep.

"I love you too Jake" I stated, before sleep clouded my head. I drifted off happily in my lovers arms.

**I would just like to add I have well and truly found my writing accompaniment. I'm originally from the uk and have found a fab shop in wellington selling uk foods. So I wrote this with several mugs of Yorkshire tea and some cadburys chocolate fingers! Inspiration or what!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys**

**I'm back!**

**First of all let me say thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favs. I haven't forgotten this story and am planning on completing it. I've been so busy the past few months - establishing my classroom, moving home, going on holiday and various other things, but I have kept an eye on things and now I'm back, hoping to complete this story as soon as I can without rushing. So there will be updates, I can't tell you how frequently but it definitely wont be 2 months in-between them like this time! So thank you to you for sticking with me. I'm past 5000 hits and I'm just blown away**

**I can't thank you enough, and this is dedicated to you if you have eagerly awaited this long coming update. **

**Katie**

At some point, during the night, the whole world began to shift.

________________________________________________________

I regained consciousness the following morning only to discover I had one hell of an achy jaw.

Gingerly, whilst refusing to open my eyes and acknowledge the end of one of the most significant nights of my life, I untwined my left hand from Jacob's right and raised my fingers towards my face. My cheeks were bulbous and feverish. I'd probably spent most of the night doing my best cheshire cat impression, which wasn't too much of a surprise considering the dreams I'd had.

Dreams about Jacob.

Dreams about me and Jacob.

Dreams about me and Jacob doing things I discovered last night that neither of us had ever done before.

The fire in my cheeks intensified and I became acutely aware of how our bodies had become tangled during the night. Jake's left arm cradled my body close to his. Without my hand inside it, his left palm rested on top of my rib cage, fingers spread like a star, marking me as his own. His thumb grazed the dip in between my breasts - an unconscious gesture, but one that made my toes tingle just as much as his kisses had last night. One of his knees was pressed between both of mine and, thankfully, his hips were angled towards the mattress. A rosy tint enveloped my lightly closed eyelids as the sun streamed through the bedroom window. Gentle warmth spread over my exposed skin. I felt as if Mother Nature herself was supporting my decision to choose Jake, to choose the sun over the moon, the day over the night. _Hadn't that been part of Jake's argument? _I thought to myself._ He always said he was the natural path my life should have followed. _

I felt him stir behind me and every cell in my body hummed with anticipation. Anticipation for our first day together.

He dipped his forehead to my hair, resting his nose in my matted tresses before taking a deep breath. I shivered as he exhaled. Such a simple act had a immensely profound effect on me.

As I attempted to gain some semblance of composure, Jake began to trail his fingertips from my rib cage across my chest, resting upon my heart. Its unsteady rhythm was nothing short of embarrassing. From there, he ran the back of his little finger across my collarbone so lightly, the soft downy hair on my forearms stood on end. Finally, clutching my right shoulder, he turned my body towards his.

The look in Jake's eyes was too much to take after everything that had occurred the previous evening. I leant forwards and snuggled by head under his chin so he couldn't see my eyes and the pathetic tears that were pooling in them.

Something had to be wrong here. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve_ him_. I wasn't even a good person for crying out loud! A 'good' person doesn't share her bed with her best friend who she loves in a very non platonic way when she is still engaged to someone else! Honestly, you couldn't make up a story more convoluted than my life!

For some unknown and massively illogical reason Edward Cullen, the most angelic creature in existence, had fallen in love with me. Loved me so much he risked the lives of his family members to protect me from other vampires. Loved me so much he left me when his protection from outsiders was no longer enough. He loved me enough for forever.

But it wasn't enough for _me_.

Oblivious to my mini breakdown, Jake continuously traced feather-light patterns up and down my spine and kissed my forehead between rotations. The complete serenity I felt in his company cemented my choice - I was meant to be with Jake. But how could he still want me after everything I had put him through. I didn't deserve him. I had practically ignored him for a year. No, I didn't deserve him, but I wanted him so fiercely I physically ached when he wasn't touching me.

I made a silent vow to myself right then and there - I would stop beating myself up for past mistakes, past lives. I would fully live the life I had chosen. The life I had chosen with Jake.

Blinking repeatedly to remove the tears, I was overcome with desire to see Jacob's beautiful face. I trailed the tip of my nose up the length of his musky throat and over his lips until I could stare into his fathomless eyes. The kiss that followed started slow, but builded rapidly as I tried to convey the depth of my feelings to him. I kissed him until my head swam and my already painful jaw ground in protest.

After our perfect kiss, we laid in each others arms, completely silent, as the sun rose higher on the slate grey Port Angeles sky.

My world had shifted.

I was finally able to let Edward go. To love Jacob Black as he truly deserved.

__________________________________________________________________________

As tempting as spending the entire day in bed together sounded, Jacob's boundless enthusiasm made an appearance, and he started waxing on about making the most of the sun and having a picnic on the beach. I was too busy following the curve of his mouth as he spoke to comprehend the details, remembering how his lips felt against my skin. Recognizing he was making little progress with a speech, he resorted to dragging the duvet away from my lethargic body and grasping hands before pushing me with faux roughness and impatience into the en-suite. I made one break for freedom, getting as far as the trunk at the base of the bed before a pair of vice like hands scooped me into the air.

"Isabella Marie Swan, if you don't get your perfectly pert backside into that shower within the next minute, I will personally escort you into it and give you a full body scrub" he warned, his eyes dancing with glee over his semi serious threat. Even though we were both giggling, the idea of a joint shower scared me into cooperating with his demands. I wasn't quite ready for Jake to see that much of me just yet.

I showered and changed as quickly as my clumsy limbs would allow, reluctant to miss even a minute with Jacob. I chose an outfit today more in keeping with the Bella he knew and apparently loved - well worn light blue skinny jeans, a white short sleeved shirt over a black vest and my trusty pair of battered Converse.

Venturing back into the bedroom, I was disappointed to find the room empty, so I seized the opportunity to spray on a little perfume in front of the vanity mirror before heading into the lounge.

Jake was surveying the contents of the fridge. I leant against the breakfast bar as he pulled a few things out to inspect and sniff before either placing them on the counter or relegating the item back to the fridge. I grinned widely, knowing how seriously he took his food.

"I know you're there" he said to the back of the fridge, his head and shoulders fully immersed in the shelves. "I'm just finding a few bits and pieces for our picnic". He waved a hand in the direction of the growing mountain of food. "Why don't you make yourself useful Little Miss Lazy and find a bag to put it all in, instead of standing there staring shamelessly at my butt".

At that, he started shaking his behind as if dancing to some saccharine sweet pop ditty. I cracked out in hysterics - a loud, braying sound that took both of us by surprise. Jake whipped his head away from his prey and stared at me open mouthed, which earned him another cackle - as if he needed any encouragement. Grinning, he slapped his butt hard and wiggled it before hopping backwards towards me. He continued his happy little butt dance - slap, wiggle, jump ...slap, wiggle, jump- until he was inches away from my doubled over form. I had never laughed so hard in my entire life!

With the speed and skill that only came from his shape-shifter genetics, Jacob completed an impressive pirouette mid air. He grabbed my hips and pulled us together. "Come on Bella, get down with your bad self" he joked, shaking our hips in time so we were both doing the wiggle dance whilst laughing raucously.

Three loud knocks on the door broke the happy spell that had over taken the suite. I gently pushed Jake away as I struggled to breathe. "That... will be ...housekeeping. You better stop dancing now wolf boy, unless you want them to kick us out for indecent behavior". He grinned his huge, wolfy grin at me before turning to place our picnic in a plastic back.

Reaching the door, I twisted the knob and found myself face to face with the real life version of Snow White. Her inky hair stood on end in perfect disarray and the exposed skin of her wrist skin sparkled with a thousand rainbow facets, blurring its outline. Her coal black eyes burned into mine.

"Alice!" I gasped. The shock and panic I felt at her sudden arrival broke through into my voice, making my exclamation nothing but a squeak. The elation I felt not five minutes previous in Jake's company was rapidly evaporating.

As her unwavering gaze fixed me where I stood, I noticed her nose was scrunched in obvious disgust - the typical vampire response to a werewolf's scent. A scent that would be all over my body right now. Her eyelids fluttered shut for a fleeting moment and her lips puckered into a slight grimace.

Finally I remembered how to properly use my vocal chords. "Alice, are you ok? What's wrong?" I asked, taking a step towards her. I reached out to touch her arm, but before I crossed the threshold, she was already several meters away from me. The vampire version of flinching. My stomach dropped and my arm fell back into place by my side.

My pathetic attempt at sisterly intimacy over, Alice inched forwards again, her face a little softer in its perfection. She stared, unblinking, at my face for what seemed like an age, scrutinizing every inch.

The silence between us spoke volumes.

She knew. Of course she did. This was Alice.

Unnecessarily, she cleared her throat with a little cough. the exact timbre of a timpani drum. My one time female best friend was melodic even when removing non existent phlegm. How could I ever have believed I could have joined her family? Become a Cullen? They were so out of my league it wasn't funny.

"I know you have a lot to say Bella, and a lot to_ explain..." _she stated, lingering on her last word and pausing for the briefest moment before continuing. "But right now I need to speak to your dog".

Five burning fingers took hold upon my shoulder, pulling me backwards into a well defined chest. I jerked forwards, startled. Jake's super stealthy wolfiness did nothing to help my nerves.

"Say what you came here to say leech" he stated confidently. I swatted his arm in response to the derogatory term he had just used for someone I loved very much, but he took no notice, choosing instead to wind his arms around my torso. He was my glue, as always, holding me together.

My eyes darted from Alice, to Jacob and back again. Alice's petite frame was dwarfed by Jake's hulking physique, and the stress evident upon her face made her seem ridiculously fragile. But she stood her ground, refusing to be intimated by_ my dog_. It only took four words from her mouth to turn my strong, usually fearless Jake into a quivering mess.

"Jacob, it's the Volturi".


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm really in the zone now - two chapters in 3 days!**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter as I got to include some characters that I love but haven't written about yet. Also, I'm bigging up the role of my favourite imprint couple, can you guess who it is? And finally, Jaspers strange actions a few chapters ago are explained!**

**Any R & R, I hope you enjoy! **

**And this chapter is dedicated to lizbethgp for giving me the inspiration to get this chapter onto paper**

My legs buckled. The only things preventing me from hitting the deck were Jacob's firm hands upon my waist.

"They're finally coming for me" I managed to croak, before a faint buzzing rang in my ears and the room began to shake.

Alice simply nodded.

It felt as if I had been in a rickety cart trundling through a house of horrors since I had arrived in Forks. Having passed the vampire mansion and the werewolf forrest, Aro, Caius and Marcus were coming to call time on the ride.

Jacob's lips were instantly at my ear, soothingly whispering "ssh baby, it's going to be ok. They'll never touch you Bella honey, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine". He kissed my cheek lightly before snapping his head upwards to face Alice. "You can leave now bloodsucker, message delivered".

In response, Alice simply rolled her eyes and brushed past us, making her way towards the lounge. Jake shuddered a little, his instincts torn between disgust, self preservation and protection. Yet he kept his grasp firm upon me. He had always known how much I needed him, understood me better than I understood myself.

Alice perched lightly on the corner of one of the lemon armchairs"I have a little more detail to impart yet, hound of the Baskervilles wannabe. Even though things are now a little more complicated between Bella and my family, we still love her. All of us do" she emphasized. Jacob didn't miss her meaning and his grip upon me tightened.

"We're more than capable of taking care of a few power hungry vamps" Jake scoffed, sounding more like his old self. But, as I knew him as well as I did, it was impossible to miss the way his lips formed a hard line, a clear indicator that he was lying, as if by clenching his lips together the truth wouldn't spill out.

I remembered the first time Jake had been informed of the Volturi. Alice described them as being the stuff of his nightmares, the reason his hair stood on end when he caught the scent of a vampire. No wonder he felt the need for this faux confidence. I stroked the back of his hand and he jumped slightly, as if he had forgotten I was there.

He was scared. How could I have brought him into this?

My gesture was not lost on Alice and she shook her head as if trying to clear it. "They decided it was about time to see if we had made good on our promise to change Bella. We were given the choice of turning her or handing her over, and at that point in her life, her choice was clear" she stated with a sad smile, her voice little more than a whisper. "They're bringing a wide selection of their guard with them, which indicates this isn't purely a social call".

Jake's face remained defiant and Alice softened, taking on a more imploring tone. "None of your tribe have ever faced anything like this before Jacob Black. The skills they have in their arsenal are vast, specifically selected for dealing with undesirables, which by definition would include werewolves. Demitri - he's the most skilled tracker in existence, he never gives up the chase, no matter how far you run. Felix takes sick pleasure from torturing the rule breakers, and I haven't even started on Jane and Alec yet'.

I gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of the angelic twins. To my surprise, a marble hand intwined itself with mine. Alice stood before me in a gesture that simultaneously demonstrated that she still cared and that she was able to work side by side with the wolves .

"You need us", she simply stated.

"The hell we do!"

"Jake", I murmured. "I've seen them, the things they can do. And Carlisle lived with them once, they still hold him in high esteem. If they really are coming for a fight, we're going to need all the help we can get". I squeezed Alice's hand tightly as I finished.

"There's no 'we' abut this Bella, I'm getting you as far away as possible before they even set of" he barked, taking my free hand and dragging us away from Alice towards the bedroom, talking to himself as he went. "We can drive to Seattle and get a flight out of the country. Maybe even the continent. Would they think to look in Africa? There's got to be plenty of hiding place's there".

Instantaneously, Alice was in front of us again, blocking our path. Jake put his body between us.

"Move" he growled.

"It won't do any good Jacob, they're already on their way. They'll be here by Sunday".

I was momentarily stunned. Partially because of the way Alice spoke to Jake - almost as equals, without malice tainting her intonation. And partially because the Volturi would be in Forks within four short days. My brain was whirling, trying to make sense of everything.

Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Alice, did Jasper know?"I inquired. It was the only idea I could come up with to explain her husbands erratic behavior when we met on the beach a few nights previous. Maybe he had made such a speedy exit once he knew I was was safe so he could report back to the family. Or maybe he couldn't bring himself to tell me. Jasper had never made any attempt in the past to comfort me during one of my many breakdowns, and on occasion his attitude towards human life bordered on callousness.

"No Bella, we didn't know anything then. Him bumping into you genuinely was a coincidence" she revealed. "A huge one, but a coincidence nonetheless".

Jake turned to face me with confused, sad eyes. I hadn't told him about my encounter with Jasper, but now most definitely was not the time. I reached a shaky hand towards his face and placed it on the curve of his cheek, forgetting we had an audience.

"Later" I simply stated, before giving my attention fully back to Alice. "But, why....?"

She plonked herself back on the sofa in a very graceful, yet human action. "Isn't it obvious Bella? You do remember Jasper's talent don't you?" .

"Of course I do but I still don't get why he ran away from me like he was being chased by the hounds of hell". Jacob let out a little guffaw at my simile and the corners of my mouth turned upwards in response to hearing his mirth.

Alice looked slightly amused. "There is a fine line between love and lust, Bella. When you spoke of Jacob to Jazz, he was overwhelmed by the feelings of love you radiated. You have to remember he hasn't been around humans as long as the rest of us, in a civilized manner anyway. He isn't as familiar with the complexity of human emotion as the rest of us, and he interpreted the staggering intensity of your feelings as lust. And remember, Jazz doesn't just read the emotions around him, he feels them". She sighed a little. "It made him lust for your blood. He had no option but to get away from you as fast as he could".

Jacob made a slight retching sound in the back of his throat, which made Alice scrunch her face up in response.

"Well, I guess that would explain it" I admitted, giving Alice a small smile, earning me one in return. She looked then at Jacob.

"You need to discuss this with your pack. We'll be in touch" she declared, heading towards the door. Instinctively, I followed her. "Alice" I mumbled. She spun back on her heel to face me, already in the door way.

"He doesn't know you have company. He's worried, obviously, more than you can ever know. And not just about the Volturi".

I was only able to hang my head in shame. Before I realized what had happened, I was in Alice's granite arms.

"You have to do what is right for you Bella, but wait until afterwards to break his heart" she whispered.

And then she was gone.

Silent tears slid down my face. All I ever did was hurt people. Alice knew what I was going to do to Edward. Hell, she probably knew my decision for I did. I would be giving so much up to be with Jake, and they were still willing to fight to the death for me.

Gently, as if scared I would break, Jacob lifted me into the air towards his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist to limit his strain and rested my head upon his shoulder, letting the tears flow.

We stood like that for a while, Jake repeating "no one's going to hurt you honey" softly in my ear.

Eventually, a modicum of courage returned to me and I lifted my head to stare into his eyes. "She's right, come on, we need to tell the pack".

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jake phased briefly while I restocked the fridge to call a meeting at Sam's place. He ordered Colin and Brady to remain on the reservation and the new recruits had no choice but to follow his command when it was reiterated by Sam.

I held Jakes hand throughout my trucks torturously slow journey back to La Push, and found everyone in Sam's back garden, sat around a BBQ. Emily gave us a brief greeting before busying herself preparing salad and rolls, while Seth and Quil ferried meat in various stages of completion between the kitchen and the garden. All the elders were present - Bill, Quil Senior and Sue Clearwater . Kim sat on the ground in front of Jared reading while he absently played with her hair.

Even a crisis couldn't come between the boys and their food, so we had to wait until the BBQ was well and truly over before hoping to get their attention. Jacob forced down five burgers and few hot dogs reluctantly while he waited. I was too nervous to finish my veggie burger.

Finally, everyone had eaten their fill and they watched us expectantly, wondering why the meeting had been called.

Jake stood and recounted everything Alice had told us to his eager audience.

The pack stood motionless in a circle, each with their arms folded tightly across their chests. To an outsider, they could easily have been mistaken for octuplets. Even Sam, who always seemed to exude a peaceful confidence seemed stressed. His eyes darted between his fiancee and his brothers. Emily, who was standing behind him, rubbed comforting circles on his shoulders, reminding me of Jake's attempt to calm me earlier on Alice's arrival.

A dull ache throbbed in the pit of my stomach. It was a different sort of anguish to the one I had felt all morning, and I couldn't identify where it had sprung from. I scanned the circle for signs of movement.

Paul looked the lease distressed of the pack - obviously as eager as ever for a ight.

Leah eyed Seth warily. He was totally oblivious to the concern etched across her beautiful, Boudicean face.

Quil and Embry stood at either side of me and Jake, flanking their best friend even when on only two feet.

Kim remianed seated on the ground in front of Jared's chair, her back leaning against his legs. Worry lines creased her tawny skin and she repeatedly ran a hand through her hair brushing it against Jared's leg as she did so as if to check he was still there. Although his arms were folded across his chest, mimicking his brothers, as always Jared only had eyes for Kim. He devoured her features like a hamster storing food in its cheeks - her beautiful, friendly face, her gently curving eyelashes surrounded deep cocoa eyes. They followed her slender fingers as she delicately touched the fabric of his cargo pants.

My stomach throbbed again as I leaned back onto Jake's legs. His arms draped criss-crossing over my shoulders. The pain I felt was a cross between ravenous hunger and a stomach bug.

"Claire?" I overheard Jake whisper to Quil. Subtly, I inched my face towards them to witness the exchange. Plain fleetingly crossed his features before he shook his head and released a deep sigh.

"Her mom's taking her to visit relatives in Tacoma this weekend, so she'll be safe"

Jacob and Embry nodded in perfect synchronicity which would have been comical if not for the impending life or death the relief spread blatantly across Quil's face brought bile to my throat, and the cause of my unease became obvious.

Imprinting.

Even in this time of crisis, Sam's, Jared's and Quil's primary concern was the subject of their imprint. If anything happened to Emily, Kim or Claire, no number of deceased Volturi members would bring comfort. Without each other, they were incomplete. The boys needed their soulmates like most people needed oxygen.

And I was jealous of them.

Utterly, completely and incomprehensibly jealous.

I was a wolf girl, just as much as the others. But I still wasn't a member of their small group. Jake hadn't imprinted on me.

I had never doubted Jacob's love - there was no way he could fake the look in his eyes when we held each other, or control his heart rate as I lean in to kiss him. He wouldn't put his extended family in danger for a girl who was nothing more than a passing fancy.

But I wasn't his soulmate. And I was jealous.

And terrified. I couldn't lose him now.

Leah's hostile tones broke into my reverie. "So let me get this straight. Some of the most dangerous vampires in the world are coming here, this weekend, to see if Bella is a bloodsucker. Am I right?" she accused, pointing a finger in my direction.

"Leah" Sam stated simply, but she waved him off and continued her rant.

"The_ same_ Bella who appears to now have turned her back on the whole creature of the night gig in favor for the charms of our very own Jacob Black here".

Swift as a cobra strike, Jake picked up a fallen branch laying at my feet and hurled it in Leah's direction - not directly at her, he was a gentleman and would never hurt a lady that wasn't, well, undead - but close enough to get his point across.

"Oh bite me Jake" she snarled. "I'm only saying what everyone here is thinking. She's not your imprint, so she's nothing to me, or to any of us if we're honest. We're not mystically bound to protect her. The same rules don't apply for girls your only crushing on. She's totally brought this on herself, and now it's time for her to choose. Either become one of them or die, and we shouldn't have to lose one of us because she changed her mind". A little of the ferocity diminished from her tone. "We're protectors Jake, not judge and jury. We can't protect people who volunteer for a life of twilights and blood".

Jake jumped backwards, ten meters away from me. He was shaking violently and his outline was already blurred. It took both Quil and Embry several minutes to calm him down and lead him quietly back to his seat, while Leah stared at me, totally non plussed.

"I love her Leah. Who gives a shit if I haven't imprinted on her? I care for her just as much as Jared does for Kim, or Sam for Emily,or Quil for Claire. You've shared my thoughts, you know it's true".

His sinewy, ochre arm scooped me from the floor and placed me in his lap. "There's no way I'm handing her over like a bottle of wine at a BYOB. If your not going to help me protect her, protect** La Push**, from these monsters you better tell me now" he spat, glowering around the room. "That goes for everyone".

Silence blanketed the group. Leah looked slightly chastised, a naughty school girl who accepted her punishment without contrition. I didn't want to be the case of such discord among them.

Jake, sensing my distress, placed a burning hand at the base of my neck and stroked the short, soft, straggly hair there.

The silence stretched on until a little voice from the most unexpected source spoke up.

"Excuse me everyone", Kim squeaked, " but I think I may have an idea to help us all out of this mess".

**Ok guys, I really don't want to beg, but I had over a thousand hits since I posted the last chapter, which was unbelievable! But I only got 2 reviews. Good or bad, I want to hear it. The story is really into the swing of things not so let me know if I'm doing it right. Have a missed anything out?All constructive criticism is welcome so please review!**

**Peace out**

**Katie**

.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I received for the last chapter. i hope you enjoy this one, it was going to be longer but the final line felt like a natural conclusion to this particular chapter, so I'll update the next chapter sometime over the weekend. Let me know your thoughts, and as requested there's much more dialogue this chapter.**

**Katie**

All eyes whirled towards Kim. After getting to her feet and brushing the dirt off the back of her light blue jeans, she settled herself upon Jared's knee. Instinctively, he placed his hands gently on her hips, increasing the contact between them as much as possible. Werewolves and their imprints were most at ease when as close to each other as possible, the interlocking yin and yang fitting naturally together.

As I looked around, it was hard to miss the dubious looks and raised eyebrows. As Kim was only half Quileute (on her mother's side, who had died when Kim was a child) she hadn't grown up with the legends of the tribes origins like everyone else. Consequently, she was still very new to the whole vampire-and-werewolves-are-real-and-are-living-here-in-Washington thing and it was understandable that her actions were a bit of a surprise to everyone. Also, before today she had scarcely said more than 'hello' aloud. At the bonfire, where I first heard the tale of Taha Aki and the spirit warriors, I had attempted to engage Kim in conversation, only to be met by many nods and pleasant single syllable answers. Her hypnotic, mezzo soprano voice was a fair shock to the system.

As the silence stretched on, her confidence seemed to falter. Paul tutted heavily, causing her to dip her head and gnaw rapidly upon her lower lip. It seemed as if she was quickly regretting her attempt at taking the spotlight.

A low rumbling sound like the rolling of a faulty car engine resonated around the clearing, and it took me a while to locate its source. Jared's eyes were furrowed deeply, lips pulled tight into a snarl while his throat vibrated rapidly like a hummingbirds wings. By some sort of miracle, he had managed to tear his eyes away from Kim, and was now aiming them directly at Paul.

"We're listening to Kim's idea" he commanded, never averting his gaze away from his best friend. The announcement had so much force behind it that it could have that it been a direct order from Sam himself.

For a fleeting moment I thought I saw the ghost of a smile play upon Kim's lips.

Paul grinned at her avoiding meeting Jared's eyes. "Well let's hear it sweetheart!"

She had everyone's full attention again, albeit grudgingly from certain people.

Kim peeked over to where I sat on Jake's lap, staring at his hand as it rested on the back of my neck, at my left leg as it snaked around the back of his calves and nestled in-between his legs as crossed over at the ankle in front of him, my cheeks began to burn. I was still getting used to our new found intimacy, and wasn't quite ready for others to pay attention to it just yet. But Kim was smiling with deep sincerity, as if nothing in the world pleased her more than to see the two of us together.

"Jake" she said in a soft, lilting tone, "when was the first time you phased?".

The question didn't seem to be related with anything that had occurred over the course of the day, or the Volturi's long running desire to make me a part of their 'in' crowd. Confused, I looked up at Jake only to find his face scrunched, reflecting my feelings exactly.

"Erm, I can't remember the exact date to be honest Kim, but it was about a week after Valentines day" he admitted. I remembered the day well. It was the same day I sold a life time of servitude for a box of conversation hearts, not realizing at that point that I already held the best heart of all.

Kim nodded to herself as if trying to process the newly acquired information. "And was this before or after you met the Volturi for the first time Bella, if you don't mind me asking?"

Violent, colorful visions flashed through my mind. Caught by surprise at such sudden recollections, I let out a small whimper, managing to restrain the guttural scream trying to escape. Jake's lips were immediately on my neck, tracing my hairline with gentle butterfly kisses. The distraction was enough to focus the images while lessening the horror. The face of a tiny, middle aged Eastern European woman holding a set of rosary beads became clear in my mind. She was one of around fifty people who had been 'caught' by Heidi, the spectacularly beautiful vampire used by the Volturi to bring people to their door like a Domino's pizza. Her face was riddled with confusion and terror and no one understood what she was saying in her panicked, harsh accent. She knew something sinister was about to happen and was powerless to prevent it.

I would have given anything, handed myself in, just to save that one woman. But Edward had guided me safely to the lobby of their headquarters, as far away from the dying screams as quickly as he could.

But not quite quick enough.

The screams still haunted my dreams, even after all the horrors I had witnessed since.

I tried to blink the images away so I could answer Kim. "It was before. Jake became a werewolf before my run in with the Volturi" I managed, my voice thick with emotion.

She flashed her delighted smile in my direction again before reaching for Jared's hand and squeezing it. I felt Jacob's hot breath upon my cheek as his chin was resting in the crook where my neck met my shoulder.

Addressing the group as a whole now, Kim was oblivious to the puzzled looks and slightly annoyed faces resting upon her.

"You see, I've been thinking about Jared and-"

"Oh god, here we go!" Paul butted in, throwing his hands in the air with exasperation. "Just when aren't you two thinking about each other? You're all we ever hear about when we phase, well, you and Bella. At least Sam attempts to keep his private business private. We get it, you imprinted, get over yourselves".

Kim's smile remained planted on her thin, pink lips. "Thanks Paul" she said, "you've explained things far more eloquently than I ever could". Her tone was friendly, grateful even, but the astonished expression on Paul's face made it seem as if she had strode across the circle and punched him square in the nose as she replied.

Stealing a quick glance at Jared, who's grin was as wide as her own, Kim gave us a little more insight to her plan. "I was thinking specifically about when Jared imprinted on me. To be honest, I was terrified to begin with! Not about the fact that he turned into a huge wolf" she giggled, "I've always been a dog person. But terrified of the responsibility it entailed. His happiness is based entirely on my own. In the space of a single day, my life wasn't my own anymore. We were linked in a way more certain and with more commitment than marriage. But one of the many incredible things about our relationship is the foundation of absolute honesty it's built on. There's no way he could keep a secret from me, even if he wanted to". She sat up a little straighter and pulled a serious face before saying 'there's nothing you can keep from your imprint' in a note perfect imitation of her soulmate. She beamed apologetically at Jared who tugged upon a strand of her hair in retaliation. Continuing, she explained that they were his exact words, the ones he had used the day he told her he was a werewolf.

"Even though Sam ordered the guys to keep the secret, once Jared imprinted, he told me he had no choice. He couldn't hide anything from me, and he never has".

Kim eyed Sam warily who nodded once at her, his arms wrapped securely around Emily who was now cradled in his arms honeymoon style. Her eyes then surveyed the group, as if waiting expectantly for a response.

_But what-_

"This is all great stuff Kim, really" Jake said with a tight smile. "I'm genuinely happy for you guys. But I just don't see how at this exact moment it's at all relevant. I'm sorry"

"You don't?" she asked, a hint of amusement coloring her intonation. "Think about what Paul said"

"Generally, I try not to if I can help it"

"Well, try this time. You know better than I do if he was telling the truth".

For the first time since she spoke, Kim looked uncomfortable in a more Kim-like way than she had done all night. "Is it true that Jared thinks about me constantly?""Yeah but-"

"And is it fair to say that your mind isn't always 100% on task?" she enquired.

Jakes jaw tensed a little, obviously feeling somewhat awkward about her line of questioning. "I guess so , but-"

"Would you say you think about Bella as much as Jared thinks about me?"

Jacob froze, unsure how to answer such a loaded question. Which answer was the correct one? The one she wanted to hear? What did _I_ want to hear? And why did Kim seem so eager to hear it?

The middle ground seemed safest.

"Maybe".

A loud howl of laughter broke out from the opposite side of the circle. Seth Clearwater's opinion obviously differed from Jacob's.

"Oh whatever dude! It's a miracle you managed to take down any of the newborn's last week, you were so distracted . Honestly, if I didn't know Bella, I would have guessed that crazy red headed vampette had made herself an army of brunette, childlike mini vamps. Then again, Bella is ridiculously white".

Jacob's skin seemed to darken as several pairs of inquisitive eyes stared at him and I burned next to his increasing heat. Billy grinned to himself, not needing the ability to phase on order to read his son's thoughts.

"So what if I think about Bells so much?" he stated, defensively. "I love her. You don't have to imprint to care about someone".

"But most relationships don't have the intensity that yours does Jacob" Sam's deep voice reverberated around the glade. "Yours is particularly strong. I don't think regular human men have the capacity to love in the same way we do"

Kim's eyes were bright with excitement. The conversation was obviously going as she had planned.

"And that's why his is going to work!" she announced.

"Jake, you're going to tell the Volturi you imprinted on Bella".


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there everyone**

**I hope this update finds you all well. I am making it my own personal mission to now never leave longer than week between updates. Also, I am going to try my best to reply to any reviews I get. You guys take the time to do it so so will I.**

**Now this chapter took a slow start, I knew what I wanted to say but it just wouldn't come out as Bella, then I had an idea that I should write this in Jake's perspective and it just flowed! So I hope this fits in with how you think Jake would respond to this particular situation. Also, I hope it all fits. It does with me, but I could be way out on a limb here. Please remmeber I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not agree with her ending to the the tale. I ahve tried to remian faithful to the story while still adapting it. **

**Enjoy **

**JAKE'S POV**

Kim's words buzzed around my head like an angry wasp - annoyingly uncatchable, stinging repeatedly.

Imprint. That fucking word seemed to be the bane of my life.

Bella stiffened in my arms. I knew how much of a touchy subject imprinting was, so I pulled her closer, keeping her together. No matter how close I could get to her, it would never be close enough. I could never get enough of the perfect creature cowering in my lap. When I held her, my world seemed to fall into place. Everything else faded away - there were no leeches attacking or attempting to get Bella to elope, no hormonal werewolves sticking their noses into my private life, no mythical soul-mates waiting on the sidelines to jump out at you like a fricking five year old doped up on E numbers on Halloween - 'grrr, your free will is over, come with me now , we have to make puppies'.

She was my_ choice,_ my everything. Our relationship was as easy as breathing, as thinking. We made sense. We **fit.** As she lay against me, the curve of her petite frame molded itself against my chest. I could wrap one of my hands entirely around one of hers. And when we kissed...the way our lips met...god, it wouldn't possibly get any better!

And now Kim had to mention the dreaded I word and complicate things even more! Did it matter that she wasn't the best possible choice for passing on the shapeshifter gene? I had no desire to condemn my children to this life. If in the future, after many blissful years together, we decided to have kids, then we would have kids. If it didn't happen for us, hey we could have a lot of fun trying!

My body began to respond to the mental images. Although my body was that of a fully grown, well developed twenty five year old, my mind was still very much that of a sixteen year old teenager, and I wasn't always able to control my, erm,_ self_. I lifted Bella slightly and rearranged her seating position. Now was really not the time to discuss or act on my very, _very _pleasurable thoughts!

She raised her eyebrows at me in a ridiculously fucking cute way which really didn't help the situation, then placed a very chaste kiss on my jawline before tucking her head under it.

"It doesn't matter" she said, her voice so quiet that I would have missed it if not for my wolfy hearing.

"I know it doesn't._ At all_" I emphasized. But as I spoke, I heard a sardonic, little voice that sounded suspiciously like the only female member of the pack in my head. It kept whispering '_why' _over and over, and I knew what it was referring to.

Why hadn't I imprinted?

Not that I was complaining, it wasn't anywhere near the top of my to-do list. But it seemed that imprinting was more common than the legends had originally told, so why hadn't I?

Maybe there was something wrong with me.

Leah had a theory that she had tried to keep hidden from us, one I had only picked up on a few days before the newborn attack...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was on patrol with her and, having suffered enough of her vitriol for one night, I was glad to be handing patrol over to Sam and Paul. As they made their way to our positions, Paul lagging behind as some blonde chick had caught his attention on First Beach, Leah's hackles rose and she howled mournfully before taking off, leaving me alone to greet a very sheepish Sam.

_What's the hell is her problem?_ I enquired, but he shook his head forcefully. Emily's scent was all over him, nothing unusual there. But it was mixed in with something else - musk, sweat and something syrupy sweet - like Sam had stuffed his face with cotton candy after spending several hours in the gym. His usual poise and discipline slipped for the briefest moment and I caught a glimpse of what must have upset Leah.

Images of Emily and Sam together whirled around my head. Crouching low onto the ground and covering my eyes with my paws, I tried to forget about what I had just seen.

No wonder Leah had been so distraught. She would know that scent. She would have had that scent on **her** not so long ago, and I'm sure she wouldn't have wanted the accompanying gory details.

For the first time, I felt something other than annoyance for Leah. It was empathy. Fellowship. I sure as hell understood how it felt when the one you love was with another person, understood how badly it sucked.

I glanced in the direction her small, grey frame had disappeared. _Go after her Jake_, Sam had said, but it wasn't an order, it was a request. I was the only one of the pack anywhere near fast enough to keep up with her. Taking off into the forrest, I ran for miles before I caught her scent. _Get lost dumbass, _she warned, _I don't need your pity_.

I tried reasoning with her, even explaining how much I truly understood how she must be feeling, but she refused to slow down. As we ran, the distance between us never diminishing, Leah tried to focus only on the sound of her paws hitting the ground, but painful, harrowing thoughts burst from her, and I caught a glimpse of Leah's self perception.

Defective. Leah thought she was defective.

Sam had imprinted on Emily, so in her eyes there must be something wrong with her. When she began phasing and was finally let in onto the reason her childhood sweetheart had dumped her the moment he laid eyes on her cousin.

Procreation. The survival of the species. Giving birth to future generations of wolves.

Leah believed she was infertile. In her head, that was the reason she was was the only female in Quileute history to phase. What else was she good for?

Defective. Useless.

I shrank back, leaving Leah to her own thoughts, having no idea whether or not she was right. But it got me thinking.

Was that the reason I hadn't imprinted? Not even on a girl who was so utterly selfless, altruistic and downright good it made me feel like the monster I truly was. A girl who, by simply holding my hand, could make me forget myself and everyone else and become so consumed with desire that I was singlehandedly using up the entire supply of cold water in La Push.

Maybe I was faulty too. Hell, if loving Bella meant I was defective, I thought, placing a kiss on her forehead, who wants to be effective?

Was it 'effective'?

'Reflective'?,

'Profective'?

Whatever. Who needed imprinting?

Not Jacob Black.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kim, I haven't imprinted on Bella" I stated as softly as my indignation would allow.

"Yeah but they wouldn't know that would they? Anyone who sees you together can see how perfect you are for each other. And if needs be, we would lie for you, everyone would, I'm sure" she enthused, glancing at Jared, who nodded uncertainly in my direction.

"Yeah man, of course we would...if it would help".

Kim couldn't keep a lid on her excitement. "And then that would explain how Bella knows about the existence of vampires wouldn't it? Because you cant hide anything from your imprint. You had no choice, and neither did Bella! So they can't punish her . It's got nothing to do with them!".

Something cold and wet splashed onto the back of my hand. Bells was rubbing her palm against her cheeks, stopping the tears as they flowed freely.

"It's so good of you to offer Jared, particularly after all the trouble I've caused you. But it wont do any good. The Volturi only concern themselves with the lives of other vampires. Even if Jake had imprinted on me, I'm not sure it would stop them".

"They have no jurisdiction over us" Sam said, his booming voice full of authority. Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement.

"But if Jake had imprinted on me, how would I be able to explain dashing through the streets of Volterra in order to save Edward? Those are not the actions of a girl in love with someone else" . She turned her head. Her stunning chocolate eyes peered up at me through thick, glistening lashes. "Even if she was but was too blind to see it", she admitted, and I was unable to refrain myself from planting a soft, symbolic kiss upon her lips.

Breaking away, much too soon for my liking, Bella gave them all a watery smile. "Besides, you can't hide anything from the Volturi. They have their own methods of extracting the truth". Her tears began to flow again.

Kim looked as if someone had told her Jared wasn't allowed to play out with her anymore.

"What methods?" my dad asked. Being one of the Elders, technically the leader of the tribe, he knew everything there was to know about the cold ones.

"There's a few of them with...erm, special abilities" she explained. I kept watch on my father. He nodded. Sam's eyes grew wide.

I remembered what Alice Cullen had told me about some of them, Felix and Demetri. They sounded bad enough, not that we couldn't handle them of course, but she had hinted that there was worse to come.

'_I haven't even started on Jane and Alec yet...'_

The heat travelled down my spine, threatening to force me apart at the seams. I held onto my limbs, my humanity and rested my head upon Bella's shoulder.

"Tell us Bella, please" urged my Dad, but his voice was gentle, understanding. I could have hugged him for his kindness towards her, but now was not the time.

She took a deep breath as if in preparation, but she was shivering uncontrollably. I simply held her, being what she needed, the one who kept her together. "I guess their main offensive weapon would have to be Jane. She's only young, maybe 11, 12, and looks like an angel. But she's the most sadistic of them all and can cause excruciating pain simply with her thoughts. I've seen her do it. Edward...the way he writhed...and she never even touched him".

More salty tears fell, soaking my pants, but she continued. "She has a twin brother. Alec. I've never seen what he can do, but he must be just as exceptional as Jane. Alice told me that Aro changed them personally. He must have seen some latent talent in them as they were growing up".

I could smell a fresh set of tears falling somewhere across the circle. Looking up, I saw trails following the curves of Emily's face and the lines of her scars. Her tears were for the children condemned to a life of vampirism. Even for bloodsuckers, her maternal instincts couldn't be suppressed. "Jake will be able to tell you about Felix and Demetri, Alice told him a little about them earlier. But their only the guard. The Volturi is headed by three brothers - Marcus, Caius and Aro. I don't think Caius has any special power's, but he's very, very old and, out of the three, he is the most rigid when it comes to the rules. Marcus never says or does very much, but he sees relationships. How people relate to one another, it's like he reads their auras. Apparently, he was shocked about the intensity of mine and Edward's".

_Bam_, another punch to my self esteem courtesy of the one and only Edward Cullen.

Bells glossed quickly over Marcus. "Aro is pretty much the leader, and his talent is the most powerful of all. Once he touches your skin, he knows every single thought you've ever had. So you see, there's really no way to lie to them".

"Every thought?" I blurted. That couldn't be right.

She nodded once, shame burning from her eyes. "But I guess I''m not the best person to explain all this anyway, seing as most of their gifts don't work on me".

A stunned silence hung over the circle. My throat felt tight, like I'd swallowed a razor blade. Thankfully, someone managed to find their voice.

"They don't work on you? What the hell does that mean?" burst Paul.

Bella continued to look guilty, as if she was sorry she was immune to the Volturi's gifts. "Some of the powers, Edward's included,don't seem to affect me. Anything to do with the body - like Marcus's , or Jasper's ability to affect emotions, - work, but anything related to the mind doesn't. I think maybe I'm wired differently to everyone else".

"Can you expand a little Bella?" Sue Clearwater asked, engrossed in her tale.

Bella looked taken aback, but nodded. "It all started when I met Edward. You know how he is able to read thoughts? Well, for some reason he has never been able to read mine. I'm the only exception. And then, in March with the Volturi, Aro touched me and couldn't hear anything. Even Jane had a go".

I flinched and tightened my grip upon Bella. That little bitch was going to be without her pretty little head when I met her. A little choking splutter came from Bella and I hastily relaxed my grasp.

"Sorry" I grunted. She trailed her fingers lightly up and down my arm and giggled, the most breathtakingly beautiful sound I had ever heard. "She didn't hurt me Jake, she couldn't. I told you, my brain's freaky".

"I could have told you that ages ago" I smirked, earning myself a playful slap on the arm.

I took a moment to bask in her glow, before facing Kim again. "Sorry Kim, thanks for trying though". She apologized profusely for wasting our time, until my dad raised his head and everyone turned to face him.

"I think that Kim's plan may actually work", he stated simply.

His brow was furrowed in deep concentration so I figured it would be best to wait until he was ready to explain in full. But seriously, what was he thinking? It would only take that uber-mind-reader vamp one hold on me or any of the pack before he knew the truth.

Dad cleared his throat and addressed the circle. "If what Bella say's is true, and they can't hear her thoughts, then this may have a shot. Jake's feelings towards her have always been clear and intense, almost as intense as Sam's, Jared's or Quil's, is that the case?" he said, eyeing Sam as he spoke.

Our alpha nodded. "Jacob's love is very profound and unwavering, even when she was with the Cullen boy. He never gave up on her. I often wondered if he had in-fact imprinted, without us knowing and recognizing it. But he still feels the same towards his family as he ever did. When I imprinted, nothing else seemed to matter. My family, my friends, everyone I had once loved seemed to drift away. Emily became the reason I existed and I existed only to make her happy". Silent tears dripped from Leah's chin and my feeling of kinship towards her bubbled. I couldn't help but notice both Sam and Emily's eyes were on her and I wanted to hide her from their curious eyes. "I guess you could say Jake has more perspective than I had. He is a far better man, but his love is indeed intense and true. All of the brothers will testify to this. He even found a way around my orders to inform Bella of what he had become. And before that, one day at First Beach, he pretty much told her about the existence of vampires, all it took was a pair of fluttering eyelashes".

Dad nodded again, a smile tugging on his lips.

This was excruciating. As close as me and Billy were, we had never shared such personal details. I was burning up. I focused on the chestnut curtain of Bella's hair infront of me in order to keep myself together. I could see red splotches creeping up her neck and, without seeing it, I just knew her face would be all cream and roses.

"So, even after a direct order from Sam, you told Bella what you were, you put the pack in danger, you exposed our secret to the world".

"Yeah, I guess, but I promised her dad. I promised I would never leave her like...like he did. And she already kind of knew so I technically didn't tell her anything".

"Jake calm down" he ordered. "You're not in trouble. It's key evidence, showing how dedicated you are to Bella. Like Kim said, you can never lie to your imprint".

_Go Team Kim_, I thought.

"But I haven't-"

He held his hand high. "I know you haven't Jacob. But what we need to take from this is that you went against the wishes of your alpha, endangered your pack, all for Bella. Those are not the actions of someone who is merely infatuated with her".

I stared blankly into my fathers distinguished, lined face. "I don't get how any of this matters though".

Billy shook his head. "It all matters son. When this Marcus person looks at you two, he will see a relationship strong enough to separate Bella from Edward. I am assuming that's what is happening here, Isabella? You are with my son now?".

She nodded meekly. "I love him Billy".

My heart swelled to bursting and I momentarily forgot the severity of the situation. This was all real. She loved me in the way I loved her. Wanted me as I wanted her. Wanted us. A future of no one but us.

"I haven't had time to talk to Edward yet though" she continued, bringing me back to La Push with a painful thump.

My dad's grin was almost as wide as mine. "The main obstacle I see in this plan is Aro. If he manages to get a hold on any of you, he will know everything about the pack because of how you are linked. But you all know how Jake feels about Bella, you see them together here today, you have felt his pain when she was with a vampire. If he does manage to touch any of you, he will see Jacob's love and how similar it is to those who have imprinted. He would never have encountered a mind like the packs. I would be willing to bet, with Marcus's evidence, that he believes that Jacob has imprinted on her".

On my lap, Bella became antsy. Her voice finally sounded alive. "The night Jasper gave the lesson on how to deal with the newborns, Edward mentioned something very interesting about the pack mind. Compared it to a soap opera". Leah , unsurprisingly, let out a low growl. "Even though we were there for hours, he couldn't make sense of everything he heard from you, or attribute some thoughts to their , Aro hears every thought you have ever had, but maybe he wouldn't be able to cope with you all at once, which is exactly what he would get if he touched any of you. I don't think he would ever have encountered anything like you all before".

Elation spread around the group like mono at a summer camp. They were all going for this, but I still couldn't get my head around it. Ok, so if we ignored the fact that I hadn't imprinted on Bella and the fact that she knowingly entered a relationship with a vampire and that we couldn't know for sure exactly what Aro would 'hear' or how he would interpret it, only minor points according to everyone else, maybe this could work, but they were forgetting one key element.

"Ok, so I'll take responsibility for clueing Bella into the existence of both vampires and werewolves, she can be pretty persuasive when she wants to be. And I can see where Kim was trying to go with this. But, even if we make out that I have imprinted on her, would it actually mean anything to them? Would it stop them from trying to turn her? I doubt it!"

My dad had his answer ready. "We need to ask the Cullens".

Bella sagged in my lap. We knew we were going to have to deal with them, specifically Edward, sometime soon. But she had only chosen me yesterday, it was too soon.

Life sucked, no vampire pun intended.

In a nervous whisper, Bella explain that the Doctor, Carlisle, had lived with the Volturi for many years. "He's the closest thing Aro has to a friend. They trust him. If they back up the story and support the wolves, we may have a shot".

The pack nodded simultaneously, acknowledging what needed to be done.

We needed the Cullens.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, we're back with Bella's POV for this chapter. A lovely long chapter for you, loads of detail. If I haven't explained anything enough, please either shout at me or IM for more detail!**

"We need the Cullens" Jacob stated flatly.

He was right. What other choice did we have? As I saw every head in the circle nod in agreement, it became obvious that I would be having the talk with Edward much sooner than I anticipated. My shoulders sagged and blood thumped at my temples. It seemed too cruel to even consider asking for the Cullens their help after the way I was behaving, and I couldn't just let the pack march over there, demanding an audience.

After half an hour of pleading and playing on his better nature, Sam finally agreed to let me and Jake go and talk to the Cullen's to arrange a meeting for later in the evening.

As Jake and I headed back to my truck, I saw Emily busying herself clearing the plates. It seemed that cleaning and keeping busy was her way of dealing with the stress of having the leader of a werewolf pack who constantly put themselves in life or death situations as a fiancee. The rest of the group gravitated towards Billy, Sue and Quil Snr.

"Strategic planning" Jake explained with a little squeeze of my hand. "I'll get all the details later when I phase".

All I could do was nod in response.

The walk to the front of the house was absurdly long. When we finally reached my familiar, flaky red chevy, Jake held his hand out towards me, indicating he wanted the keys. I passed them over without complaint, made my way to the passenger door and climbed in. Already behind the wheel, Jake started the engine and began reversing the truck out of Sam's driveway and back towards Forks.

Towards Edward and the Cullens.

Without saying a word, Jacob reached around my shoulders and pulled me towards him. We didn't need to say anything. As always, he knew what I was thinking about and how hard all this would be for me. Lightly, I placed my head upon his chest and began thinking about what I would say to the Cullens.

With unnatural speed and smoothness for my trusty old truck, we reached the treaty line and parked. I looked up to see Jake's face scrunched in thought, his fingers drumming a tuneless pattern upon the steering wheel. Reaching up, I placed a shaky hand on his cheek and pulled his face towards mine. As our eyes met, he seemed to soften, melt practically and he leant forward so our foreheads touched.

Taking a deep breath, he said "Bells, you know if I take a few steps towards that house, I'll be breaking the treaty".

I nodded, my nose following the steep line of his nose, down and up, again and again. He opened his mouth to speak, but I placed a hand lightly over his lips. "There's no reason for you to cross the line".

Jake placed a hand on my wrist to remove the barrier but I clamped my fingers around his mouth. "No Jake, there isn't. I have to see Edward some time or later, and you're right, we need them. It's better I go alone. I owe him that".

Our eyes met. Suddenly, I felt something warm and wet against my palm. Yanking my hand back, I rubbed it against my jeans removing Jacob's saliva.

"You LICKED me? Jake you are such a dog!". I yelled, staring incredulously into his deep eyes as he chuckled to himself. "Got me!" he admitted still smiling, before rearranging his features into a more stern expression. "But seriously Bells, what if he gets mad? You were the one that told me it took all his self control just to be around you. I don't trust that bloodsucker".

"Well I do" I said stubbornly. "None of them would ever hurt me. They love me like I was one of their own Jacob, and they deserve to hear the truth from me. If I brought you inside, it would be like rubbing salt into the wound. I don't want to hurt them anymore than I already will Jake. He means too much to me to do that. They all do".

Jake traced his thumb lazily across my eyelid, as if to count my eyelashes, before resting his blazing palm at my temple. The stress migraine that was threatening to break through vanished , and all I could think about was how close he was.

Tilting his head downwards, he placed his lips on mine - soft, unyielding, unmoving. But it was an unfamiliar kiss, almost empty, as if he was going through the motions. I could only compare it to our first ever kiss in La Push, when I had been too foolish to understand my own heart and had ended up fracturing my knuckle. The kiss was tinged with a quiet desperation and longing. _But why?_

"I'll come back to you Jacob, you know that right?"

He shrugged his shoulders, keeping our foreheads pressed together.

_That's why. He thinks I'm going back to Edward. _

Placing my index finger under his chin, I gingerly lifted his head.

"Jacob, look at me....I'm yours, I swear to you. I'm not going to change my mind. I admit, explaining all this to Edward is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But I'll do it, for you. He's not what I want" I said placing a kiss on his nose. "You are".

Jacob remained still and I knew drastic action was required. Boldly, I grasped his face between both hands and crashed my lips to his. I moved my hands to the back of his neck - partially to prevent him from pulling away and partially to stop me from falling or collapsing in a dizzy, piteous heap.

In what I prayed he would interpret as sexy, and not inept, I bit his bottom lip and tugged. The move seemed to finally rouse him and suddenly Jake was everywhere, was everything. A hand in my hair, making pleasurably painful knots. A hand on my hips, fingers dipping below the waistline of my jeans. The same hand swiftly rose under the flimsy material of my shirt, following the notches of my spine. Uncontrollably, I shivered. Returning the favor, I let my hands wander. His back was broad and defined yet smooth and totally fuzz free. I dug my fingers into the grooves of his muscles, demonstrating how much I needed him.

His hands were now at the clasp of my bra and his thumb was drawing patterns on my side where the lacy fabric stopped. Jake's lips were moving from my mouth. I tried to force him back to me, not wanting to miss a moment of the feel of his lips upon mine, but the fiery trail he was leaving down my throat left me unable to speak of form coherent thoughts. My head became a lead weight, I couldn't holt it upright any more. His tongue roved all the way from my chin to my collar bone and I shook deliciously, my breath embarrassingly loud and ragged.

All my worries evaporated with every gasp.

Edward - _poof_

The Volturi - _poof_

Alice - _poof, poof, poof_

The only thing that mattered, the only thing keeping me anchored to the earth was Jacob. My Jacob. How could he think I hadn't meant everything I told him last night? That I didn't want him? Trying to regain focus, I snapped my head back up and kissed the crown of his head. His fully dilated eyes found mine and he grinned, a closed mouthed, impish, ridiculously sexy grin. I was unable to resist leaning forwards and kissing him again. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and, instead of allowing him entry, I took his tongue gently between my teeth. With a few gentle tugs, I took his tongue entirely into my mouth and lightly but firmly sucked. Hr groaned deeply and seemed to dissolve into this new style of kiss, something I'd never tried before. His hands stopped moving and he relaxed, letting me experiment.

Finally, he pulled away, just far enough so our noses still touched and we could stare into each others eyes. Both of us were panting heavily.

"Bella" his husky voice rasped, "that was so fucking sexy I can't think straight".

I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks, amazed by the power I seemed to hold over him. "I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I'll come back to you Jake".

He smiled, a simple curve of the lips that showed he believed me. "I'll wait here until you're finished".

I had a vision of Jake leaning against my truck, craning his neck too see through the dense trees, jumping at every sound the forrest made. Perhaps it would be better if he had something to keep him occupied.

"If you want. I have an idea though. Why don't you go back to Port Angeles and check us out of the hotel and get one of the others to come and stand guard? It seems pointless to go back there tonight, I might as well sleep in my own bed"

"I'll send Quil back to get your stuff. I'm not going anywhere".

I rubbed our noses together, eskimo kiss style. "Jake, they won't just let a random stranger into the room. Frances has already seen you, plus she thinks you booked the room in the first place". Jake grimaced but I kept on at him. "Besides, you'll be bored stiff waiting and worrying. It's going to be fine, we need their help and it has to be me that asks them for it. And by the time you get back, I'll be all ready to go". I finished with a quick peck on the lips and waited for his response.

Jacob sighed long and hard. "Three hours, I'll be three hours max. I'll ask Quil and Embry to hang out by the treaty line. If your not out here by the time I get back, I'm coming in to get you".

I gulped but nodded. His terms were more than fair. I opened the passenger side door and scooted out before walking around to the drivers side. Jake rolled down the window."It's not a far walk from here. Do you know where your going?

"Yep, don't worry about me. Anyway, I'm sure Alice will see me coming the second you drive away"

Jake looked uneasy. "Yeah I guess she will. Right, better go. The sooner I set off, the sooner I can get back to you".

I leant my head into the cab and brushed his inky hair away from his eyes. "That's the spirit tiger. I'll see you in a few hours". We broke apart and he began reversing the truck, his eyes never leaving mine. As the truck rolled forwards I called out to him again. "Oh, and Jacob? I love you".

The widest smile I'd ever seen upon his face beamed out at me. His whole body was convulsing and I could hear his belly laugh across the small distance between us. i smiled back and waved, before heading into the forrest towards the white mansion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As predicted, about thirty seconds after Jake had driven away, Alice was by my side, her arm linked through mine. I should have felt happy to see her, but all other emotions were trampled by my crushing sense of guilt.

"Hey Alice" I murmured.

"Hey Bella" she trilled. "You weren't out here long were you? Only you know I can't see you when your with Jacob so I assume he must have just left but maybe I missed something so I guess you could have been walking for-"

"Alice, calm down. You didn't miss anything. I only walked about five meters before you showed up".

She giggled, a slightly off sounding version of her usual tinkle. I looked at my friend. Her eyes were fixed upon her pink patent stilettos and she sped up, practically dragging me along.

"Alice, are you ok?"

I heard her off sounding laugh again without meeting her eyes. "Why wouldn't I be ok Bella? It's not like I'm about to loose the best friend I've ever had, or that the family dynamic is about to change forever. I'm perfectly fine!".

Her words were meant to be sharp and snooty, but they came across as apologetic. I jumped in front of her to make her stop and finally look at me. "Alice, I know you..._know_ about my decision. But it doesn't mean things are going to change between me and you does it? I love you so much and I know things are going to be...awkward. But we can still be friends cant we?"

Alice looked at me quizzically, like she had this morning, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

This time her laugh sounded more genuine and she grabbed hold of my arm again, pulling me close to her. "You are so going to be grey before your mid twenties Bella" she chided as we continued marching.

Something didn't seem quite right to me. Alice knew, but she wasn't mad. She was acting as if it was her that had done something wrong, giving me the feeling that she had seen something that was going to happen today. Maybe Edward's reaction. But she couldn't feel guilty about how Edward would take the news could she?

_Great, guilt and unease! What a great combination! Jasper's going to be so glad I turned up today,_ I scolded myself.

Esme was waiting at the door when we arrived and I was quickly scooped up into a hug before I could say hello.

"Bella, how wonderful to see you" she beamed.

My throat became tight. Even though she had no biological children of her own, I couldn't imagine a more perfect mother than Esme. She was loving and kind and had endless patience - much needed when dealing with the irrepressible Emmett! She genuinely loved spending time with her 'children' and loved them all equally. It astounded me that anyones heart, beating or not, could be so big.

"Let's get you inside, out of the cold my dear. Would you like a hot drink? Tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?"

"A hot chocolate would be great, thanks Esme" I said gratefully, before she bustled off towards the kitchen.

Alice lead me to the lounge, to the rest of the Cullens.

Emmett was sat on a bean bag infront of the plasma screen, control pad in hand, making a pixelated army man blow up a tank. Jasper stood stiffly behind him, mesmerized by the screen. Rosalie and Carlisle were sat on the long cream sofa, Rose flicking through a copy of Italian Vogue and Carlisle annotating a textbook. Edward was at the piano on the raised plinth towards the back of the room. His fingers grazed the keys, tracing a pattern without playing it.

Alice motioned to an arm chair. Not wanting to disturb the scene, I walked towards my seat but, in true Bella fashion, I overlooked the coffee table en route and whacked my knee firmly against one of the legs.

"Oh for crying out loud!" I yelled, rubbing my leg frantically and hopping towards the front of the chair so I could take a seat. Four pairs of eyes rested upon my face as Alice placed her cold hand soothingly against the bump.

"Always making an entrance Bella" Emmett scoffed before giving the television his full attention once more. Carlisle smiled at me sympathetically, but didn't say anything. Rose shot me a characteristically haughty look and resumed flicking through the pages of her magazine with inhuman speed. Jasper stared at Alice's hand upon my leg, his expression totally serene. I suddenly felt calm, and the pain receded.

"Thanks Jasper" I said appreciatively. "That really helps".

Tentatively, I stole a glance towards piano, but Edward was no longer sat on the stool. Alice rearranged her hand upon my knee, but her soothing touch seemed different somehow, more like a caress. I looked up to see Alice standing by Jasper's side. Edward was the one at the foot of the chair stroking the area around my knee that was turning a violent shade of crimson.

"You're going to have a bruise there my love" he murmured before placing a kiss underneath where his hand lay. I shivered, but not from pleasure as I had in the truck with Jake. Had he always been_ this_ cold?

"Nothing new there" I mumbled and he chuckled, thoroughly without warmth.

At that moment Esme entered the room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, topped with cream and marshmallows.

"Wow, this looks amazing Esme, thank you so much".

If the caramel haired Snow White in front of me could have blushed, she would have been glowing red right then. She waved a hand in my direction, indicating it was nothing.

As Esme took her rightful place next to Carlisle, the scene before me shifted. Emmett paused his game and turned the plasma off before moving to stand behind Rosalie, who had tossed her magazine onto the floor. Carlisle put his pen and textbook on the white side-table and held both of his wife's hands within his own. Alice and Jasper remained rooted to the spot, their eyes fixed solely on me.

Edward twisted his head so he could look up at me, his cheek rested cooly against my leg. In a low voice he said "Whatever decision you have come to about us can wait till later Bella. Now we need to discuss the Volturi, and what the wolves are planning. There will be plenty of time for us to talk", he placed another cool kiss on my knee, "afterwards". His eyes were unreadable but his voice cracked a little as he spoke.

He had given me a _get out of jail free card._

Edward might have been a vampire but I truly was a monster.

My eyes began to smart as I blinked away unshed tears. The others gave no indication of hearing him even though they must have. We stared at each other for several minutes before Carlisle spoke up.

"Bella, what happened after Alice spoke to you this morning? Has Jacob consulted the pack".

Tearing my eyes away from Edward's beautiful honeycomb ones, I glanced over to the father figure of the family.

"Yeah, we went straight there from Port Angeles. We told them everything".

Carlisle nodded supportively. "Of course. This situation calls for another venture into collaborative work. I just hope they understand what they're up against".

"I told them what little I knew, expanding on what Alice had said. They're taking all it seriously, but I told them I wasn't the best person to explain about things".

He nodded again. "Yes, of course not. So I guess we should arrange a meeting".

I nodded in agreement. "That's why Sam wanted me to come and see you all today. I guess he wants to speed things along as we don't have all that much time".

Alice looked cagey again and Jasper placed an arm around her shoulders in a rare public display of affection.

I took several breaths before carrying on . "And...and I'm supposed to tell you about their plan".

Emmett's booming laugh broke the palpable tension of the room. "Plan? Someone's being watching Dog Soldiers. As if they could come up with anything to deal with the Volturi".

"Emmett" scolded Esme, "be nice".

"He's right though Esme" countered Jasper. "They have no idea what their up against. We do".

Esme became a little flustered and looked to Carlisle for support. "You underestimate them Jasper. You saw what they could do last week. They have hundred's of years of knowledge passed from generation to generation. All I ask is that you give them a little more credit. We wont let anything happen to Bella, and neither will they". She smiled affectionately at me again.

_Your not helping here Esme,_ I thought, _please, someone, say something the teeniest bit mean to me. I can't cope with all this faith and adoration_.

"Tell us their idea then Bella" Jasper said finally.

_Here it goes. _

Clearing my throat nervously. "It was actually , sorta Kim's idea".

"Who's Kim?" Rosalie butted in.

"Well she's Jared's girlfriend. Imprint really".

Carlisle smiled widely, obviously familiar with the term. "I discussed imprinting with Sam the first night we met at the baseball clearing to practice dealing with the newborns. Edward mentioned how his thoughts kept wandering back to his home where his - imprint, do you call them? - Emily was waiting. He explained the process to me - how two hearts sing out to one another. A love more certain than soulmates. More commitment than marriage. Fascinating! It truly is". The scholar in him lingered over the information, and he looked at Esme with misty eyes. "Somewhat similar to what I feel for my wife".

Esme tucked her head under his chin and smiled wistfully. With a matching smile upon his face, Carlisle urged me to continue.

"Kim explained to me that a wolf can deny their imprint nothing. Like of she asks him for something, he always has to do it. If she wants to know something, he can't stop himself from telling her. That's how she found out that Jared was a wolf. And, like you said Carlisle, the wolf constantly thinks of their imprint". I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, preparing for the next part of my explanation. Edward reached up for my hand and twined our fingers together.

"Are you all aware that Jacob has feelings for me?"

They all nodded in synchronicity, in a very wolf pack like way. "It's preeettttyyyyy obvious Bells" Emmett drawled. I decided now was not the best time to explain that I felt the same way about him.

"I guess it is. Well, according to the guys, Jacob..._thinks_ about me just as much as Sam, Jared or Quil think about their imprints, and Kim say's thats something we can use to our advantage against both Aro and Marcus. Something that kinda lets you all off the hook as well".

Carlisle looked confused, an unfamiliar expression for him. " 'Let's us off the hook?' What on earth are you talking about?"

"I know that the Volturi weren't best pleased that you informed me of their existence. Although its a long shot, if this plan works, there's a chance you could be cleared of all charges. We think that maybe if we tell them that Jake imprinted...on me...we may be in with a chance of getting rid of them without a fight".

Now, having known the Cullens for over a year, I was somewhat used to silence. The way they moved, or not as the case may be, their soundless grace. But this was something else entirely. It was so quiet, my ears began to ring.

After several minutes - almost like hours by vampire standards - Edward blurted "NO!!" at the same time Alice made a choked sound, as if someone was strangling her. My head snapped towards the pixie, just to make sure she wasn't in fact being asphyxiated. Her eyes were wild and she stared at Jasper as if trying to communicate something without speech. He looked equally uneasy.

Was it such a shocker that someone other than Edward could care about me?

"Dont you see? " I implored, " if Jake imprinted on me, he would tell me what he was and why he turned into a wolf in the first place. He would have no choice but to tell me. Wouldn't that make Aro and all of them go easier on you? He's your friend Carlisle, and he didn't want to kill Edward for fear of upsetting you. If the blame for me knowing about vampires could be put elsewhere, wouldn't he kind of let you all off?".

Edward kneeling before me now. "Bella, it's not that simple. Aro already knows about me telling you, he touched me in March remember?"

"Yes, but Edward, maybe we could convince him that Jacob told me _before_ you did. Then it's a wolf thing, not a vampire thing. They have no authority over the pack. We could explain that was why I was so relaxed about your confession , because I already knew".

"I don't think Aro would care. A threat is a threat. And as soon as he touched one of the wolves, he would know the truth".

He was right. I knew it was a long shot as soon as Kim has mentioned the idea. But it still didn't explain why Alice looked like she was choking, or why Carlisle was rising to his feet. "Edward, the Volturi have to be seen as upholding the law. The vampire law. The wolves have nothing to do with that. Their purpose is simple - protect La Push. If any of our kind that choose to live off the blood of humans enter the area, they react as we would - be removing the threat. Granted, we try discussion first but that is not their way and we can not judge them for that. But has Aro reprimanded us for our treatment of James? No he has not. Did Jane take us in for trial after the newborn attack? No she did not. To some extent, Washington is a no mans land, and Aro seems to trust us to do what we deem fit when issues arise. We have a treaty with the pack, one that has been upheld by both sides for the best part of a hundred years. We coexist peacefully - we know about them, they know about us - and we each keep to our own with no danger and no outsiders any wiser. Maybe Aro, Marcus and Caius would listen to reason - they have no authority with the wolves so they have no say in their family members and loved ones knowing, and so far keeping, the secret. As for Aro, yes his ability would be the main problem. Marcus would not be an issue. I believe it is fair to say Bella that you reciprocate at least some of the feelings that Jacob Black has towards you, is it not?"

I nodded meekly. Carlisle continued.

"Yes Aro is the problem. But, I do wonder...." he pondered, losing himself to his thoughts.

"Carlisle?" Edward begged. Looking sheepishly at his son, Carlisle apologized.

"Sorry Edward, it's something that has crossed my mind from time to time. The pack mind intrigues me. Hearing you speak about what you have heard them think about, the way they function - unbelievable. And I wonder what Aro would hear if he touched, say, Sam Uley, or Embry Call".

Edward continued to look at his father bemused. But he didn't press him for an explanation. Instead he squeezed my hand with the intensity he must have been feeling.

"I believe" Carlisle continued "although there's no way to be certain, that Aro would hear all ten members of the pack's thought at once. His power is somewhat similar to yours Edward, yet fundamentally different. It took you decades before you could work through the buzz of thoughts and focus on individuals, or even practically tune them out altogether. Aro has never had to demonstrate such self control. He is not used to being tested, and the pack mind would indeed be a test for him".

" So you think Aro wouldn't be able to cope with the pack mind?" Jasper asked.

"I really dont think he could. Bella proved to us all he is not infallible. I believe the wolves would prove a bigger challenge than even Isabella's steel like mind" he concluded, smiling fondly at me.

Edward spoke then, softly, as if to himself, but my proximity and everyone else's enhanced auditory processing abilities meant we all heard him clearly. "So, I guess, Jake could have imprinted on Bella, told her, they would be none the wiser".

_Was I hearing him correctly? Could this plan of Kim's actually work?_

Alice made her funny choking noise again and everyone looked at her. Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Is something the matter, Alice?" Rose asked, obviously keen for her to stop acting in such a disgusting manner.

Alice crumpled into Jasper's embrace. I was terrified of what she was going to say. She must have been on the verge of exposing me, exposing me and Jacob and our night together. It didn't appear that Edward knew I had chosen Jake, only that we were together this morning, which would have been for several reasons, I rationalized.

She looked as if she was about to say something, but the voice I heard came from her husband. "It's about Jacob and Bella".

_Shit, shit, SHIT, here it comes. _

"He has imprinted on her"

...

...

...

_WHAT THE-_

"Well, as much as Bella will allow".

I was shaking violently in my seat. Edward rose and slipped an arm around my shoulders in a useless attempt to calm me. I suddenly realized how it must feel to be Jacob. To let your emotions take over and explode out of your skin. I felt ready to burst. Turning into a giant wolf would have come as a welcome relief from my feelings right now.

"What in God's name are you talking about Jazz?" Edward said through gritted teeth.

"I believe Jacob is trying to imprint on Bella, but he cant".

"Why not?"

"Because of her shield".

The silent buzzing filled my ears again and the shaking increased. Alice was staring nervously at me. This was why she had looked at me so strangely earlier, why I detected guilt in her voice when I was the guilty party.

"You knew?" I spat at her, unable to hide my anger at my so called best friend.

"Yes, but Bella I couldn't be sure". She took a few steps towards me, away from Jasper. Her voice was pleading and she looked as pathetic as I had felt this morning when I had all but fainted at the news that the Volturi were on their way. "When I first saw you and Jacob together, the day we dashed to Italy, I knew something was different. Even though you were pushing him away, I couldn't help but be blown away by how you moved around each other, it was more than friends. Yet I knew, unquestionably, how much you loved Edward. So I thought nothing of it. When we all returned to Forks, on occasion Edward would bring something up about Jacob's thoughts and feelings towards you, and it got me thinking again. I mentioned it to Jazz, and he said he's keep an eye out. The night we first met with the wolves..."

"...I confirmed her suspicions" he finished for her. "Jacob's feelings were obvious, even in wolf form. Unwavering devotion. Passionate, all consuming love, all with underlying confusion and perturbation".

My head fell into my hands and I rubbed my eyes. This didn't make sense. Had Jacob imprinted on me? Sam said he hadn't. But what _had_ he said?

_"...Jacob's love is very profound and unwavering, even when she was with the Cullen boy. He never gave up on her. I often wondered if he had in-fact imprinted, without us knowing and recognizing it. But he still feels the same towards his family as he ever did. When I imprinted, nothing else seemed to matter. My family, my friends, everyone I had once loved seemed to drift away. Emily became the reason I existed and I existed only to make her happy..."_

"No, no NO!" I fumed. "Jake can't have imprinted on me. Sam would have known if he had. Sam say's that you kind of forget about everyone else once you find your other half, and Jake hasn't done that. He hasn't imprinted on me".

Alice looked as close to tears as a vampire could. "No he hasn't Bella, but he should have".

I stared at her totally aghast. She'd lost it, well and truly!

Jasper took the floor again. "You're a shield Bella, and a very powerful one at that. I met another once during my time down South. He didn't have half your innate ability for self preservation, but he could block both physical and mental attack. And, as we know, your shield only works on preserving your mind. Your body is still susceptible to influence".

Alice came closer and knelt on the floor by my feet. Edward moved to the back of the chair and placed his icy hands on my shoulders.

"Jazz and I, we think that Jake has kind of half imprinted you. As far as we can gather, imprinting involves both the body and the mind, the heart and the soul. You feel drawn to him. You once told me that you have to help him whenever he is in pain, you just cant help yourself. That's the imprint. I know you have always been very tactile with one another, again thats the imprint. Neither of you can help it. Edward told me he understands you better than anyone, Edward included. It all stacks up in evidence to point to the fact that you were supposed to be his imprint. But your mental shield is too strong for anything or anyone to penetrate it. Jane, Aro, Edward and now Jacob. I guess you could say that you are his unimprinted imprint".

I was Jacob's imprint.

He wanted to imprint on me, was supposed to, but couldn't.

All that worrying about his perfect girl strolling in and ruining my life was for nothing.

And Alice had known all along.

A split second was all it took. A snap decision.

_Crack!_

Alice placed her hand on her cheek where I had just slapped her. It didn't turn red, of course, but pain burned out of her eyes. Sharp stabs contorted my hand and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from crying out from the pain.

My best friend had known that Jacob had imprinted on me, but she had chosen not to say anything. She could have saved so much heartbreak. For me. For Jacob, even for Edward - Edward who couldn't understand my need to see Jacob, to be around him. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me in any more pain.

And then something even stranger happened.

Jasper grabbed Alice by the arm and pulled her backwards, angling his body between us, a savage hiss coming from between his lips. Edward growled deeply behind me, tightening his hold upon my shoulder. Esme stood and made her way towards Edward frantically trying to defuse the situation with reason.

And then Jasper was thrown backwards into the wall.

Rosalie stood where Jasper once had been - her fist high in the air. She had punched Jasper straight in the face - with so much force that he had made a Jasper shaped indent into the back wall.

Instantly, Emmett's hands were around her - not protecting her from the rest of the shell shocked family, but restraining her from going for Alice.

Rosalie had punched Jasper...for _ME?_

"You knew?" she snarled at her sister. "Knew she had a chance with that dog? A chance at a happy, _living_ life, and you didn't say anything? You utter BITCH!"

Alice, totally shaken, tried to respond as Emmett struggled to keep a hold upon his wife. "I didn't lie to her Rose. I saw her happy with Edward and with...with us"

"With you, you mean" Rose bellowed. "You selfish, manipulative monster. You only care about what you want . That you want a new sister, a new Barbie to play with. Never mind that Bella was meant for someone else. You should have given her the choice Alice. Instead you've hurt her, and Edward too, you conniving cow". She made another attempt to get to her sister before Emmett pulled her towards the floor so he could wrap his arms and legs around her in order to keep her still.

I had to get out. Nothing made any sense any more.

I had to be with Jacob.

I stood, with Edward's hands still on my shoulder.

"Where do you think your going Bella?" he fumed. I was unsure who he was angry at - me, Jacob, Rose, Jasper, Alice. But I didn't care.

"La Push" I said, my voice stronger than I could ever have hoped.

"No way, you need to let Carlisle look at that hand. I can't let you out of my sight now, we all need time to calm down Bella, think this through".

"I am thinking!" I screamed. "Thinking about myself for once, what I need. I need Jacob. I can't be here Edward". I looked over the the blonde beauty on the floor who was currently being half cuddled, half imprisoned by the huge, bear like Emmett.

My voice became pathetically weak again. "Rose?"

Our eyes met and I knew she understood. "Can you and Emmett please drive me to the boundary? Quil and Embry will be there waiting".

"Of course Bella" her honey like voice purred, and I was immediately flanked by the two of them.

They escorted me silently out of the door towards the garage, leaving the rest of the Cullens staring at our backs.


	18. Chapter 18

As I walked away from the family I had once hoped to be a part of, my world seemed to turn upside down. Everything seemed wrong. My best friend had betrayed me in the worst possible way, my fiancee was a control freak and the only member of the family that disapproved of me had become a cheerleader for free love and werewolves!

Lost in thought, I tripped over my own feet and and had to be saved from smashing my face on the ground by a pair of dustbin lid hands. Placing me back on two feet, Emmett continued to march on my left, his arm wrapped sturdily around my waist - the only thing keeping me from falling again. Gingerly, I supported my right hand with my left. Being a person rather au fait with medical emergencies and hospital visits, I recognized that the stabbing pains continuously shooting up and down my hand were the result of at least one broken bone. Now that I was safely away from both Edward and Alice, I let free a few whimpers, not worried about showing any weakness. The Herculean vampire on my left surveyed the hand, a smirk playing on his chalky lips.

"I have to say Bella, for someone so small, you have balls of steel! First you punch a werewolf, now a vampire. If you didn't weigh the same amount as my little finger, I could actually be scared of you!"

I nudged him with my shoulder in protest. Using my awesome powers of klutziness, I also managed to knock the fingers on my injured hand. The pain intensified and I inhaled sharply, clutching my hand to my chest and causing Emmett to snicker.

Rosalie shot the pair of us a look that was part amusement, part annoyance, before continuing to ignore us.

When we were through the internal entrance to the garage and among the families menagerie of cars, she stopped, apparently in deliberation. Her golden eyes surveyed the show room in front of us as she jangled a huge bunch of keys in her pocket. More than once she eyed Alice's canary yellow Porsche, before she headed towards Emmett's open top Jeep Wrangler. Rose guided me towards the monster and helped me into the passenger seat - much too high for me even with two working arms . Before vanishing around to the drivers side, she gave me a quick smile. Her eyes were almost entirely black but I knew it had nothing to do with hunger.

Rosalie slammed the drivers side door and pressed a button on the keys. The entire front wall of the garage slid open, but Emmett was no where to be seen. I was about to say something when Rose slammed her foot on the accelerator and we shot forwards into the night. Overhead came a loud, childlike whoop. I stared towards the darkening sky to find Emmett perched lightly on the Jeep's cage, grasping the bars on the roof as if on a roller-coaster, thoroughly enjoying the ride. I snapped my head back towards Rose to find her giggling.

Rosalie Hale. _Giggling!_

It sounded carefree, immature and totally _wrong_.

Had I ever really understood her? It didn't look like it.

Not too long ago, she had shared the story of her transformation from human to vampire with me. Although it hadn't been what could typically be defined as a girly bonding session, it made me realize why she was so against me becoming a Cullen. It wasn't because she hated me or was overly worried about the threat I posed to her family. It was for the same reason she had sent Jasper flying across the room this evening. Why she had screamed at Alice like a banshee. It had nothing to do with us being close, or that she particularly cared for me.

No, what she wanted was for me to choose life over death.

The choice she would have made had she been given the chance.

I was somewhat glad Emmett wasn't sitting between the two of us. I didn't really want audience for what I was about to say.

"Thank you Rosalie"

She tore her tawny eyes away from the road and they rested upon my face. I could feel my cheeks burn under her scrutiny. She continued to search for something for several long moments before meeting my eyes. "Your welcome Bella" she said lightly before forcing her eyes back on the trail.

An awkward silence hung over the cab. Rosalie was traversing an extremely long route to cross the short distance between the house and the boundary line. Maybe she was buying me time. There was so much more I wanted to say, to ask, but I had no idea how to begin. I tried to focus on Emmett's exhilarated shrieks as I collected my thoughts.

"You're in love with the dog" she stated without looking at me.

I slouched down in my seat trying to make myself as small as possible . I was a firm believer in the 'when in danger, adopt the fetal position' defense mechanism. The unanswered question hung in the air.

After it became obvious I wasn't going to answer, Rosalie repeated her statement. "You're in love with the dog Bella. I knew it the moment you entered the room today".

Her words puzzled me. How could she have known? She wasn't Jasper - she couldn't have read my emotions. She wasn't Alice - she wouldn't have known what was to happen. Did she have some sort of ability I didn't know about?

"Normally" she continued, explaining her idea, "you look for Edward before you do anything else - before you move, sit down, speak to anyone, before you even breathe. Today you looked at everyone_ but_ him. Something about you radiated guilt. Maybe I'm the only one perceptive enough to notice the little things, but if there's one thing I do know about Isabella, it's love. You're in love with Jacob Black".

Rosalie span the wheel and drove back in the direction we had come before veering off to he left. The surroundings were becoming a little more familiar and I figured it wouldn't be long until we reached the treaty line. Steering one handed now, she turned her perfect, svelte body towards me. "Look Bella, I care about Edward, even if we don't always see eye to eye. He's family and he's all I've known in this life. I want him to be happy, and I don't think you're the one to do it". She gave me the same sad smile as earlier.

Two days ago her words would have stung like a whip, fanning my insecurity. But after today's events, I knew that she was right. I had never been right for Edward, no matter how much we had both fought against it. Now it seemed that he wasn't the right person for me either.

The goddess beside me reached a perfectly manicured hand out to rest upon my knee whilst hitting the brakes. We stopped sharply by a familiar knot of trees - the Cullen, Quileute boundary line.

A huge crash made me jump out of my seat.

Emmett had fallen off the roof.

"Roseeeey" he whined, obviously unprepared for the sudden stop. Rose giggled again. Ahead I could make out two gigantic, darkened shapes underneath a knot of trees.

When Rosalie spoke, she sounded sad, almost apologetic. As if she felt that she was the one responsible for the dissolution of my relationship with Edward.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you Bella, but I always knew it wouldn't end well. You're from different worlds, literally. There was only ever one way that it could possibly work and now you seem as reluctant for it to happen as Edward was to make it happen. It's going to crush him Bella, I'm sure you know that as well as I do. But you have to wait until all this - the Volturi, your...disagreement with Alice - all of it is over. He needs to know that there are no other factors influencing your decision. That you are determined to be with your wolf. He will accept it Bella, eventually, and he **will** understand".

Tears were streaming down my face and Rose was holding my knee so tightly my whole leg pulsed uncomfortably. She must have felt my leg throbbing as she removed her hand and reached towards my face, dabbing away a tear and brushing the hair away from my face that was soaking up the moisture. Rosalie was now taking deep, steading, unnecessary breaths.

"All he's ever wanted was for you to live - to breathe, to blush, to fall over! It pains him greatly to know he can never love you fully and keep all those things he loves so much. So live that life - for him and for yourself. Live the life he could only dream of giving you. Live it with Jacob".

She let out a distraught sob and pulled me to her. "Live enough for the both of us Bella".

I cried - full bodied, unashamed and relentless - clinging to Rosalie, clawing at her stony shoulders. She shook when I shook. My tears spilled onto the delicate violet chiffon of her very expensive looking dress, but she never let me go. I lost track of how long I held on to her. Something had developed between us that I had never expected and never thought I wanted. Now I couldn't imagine my life without her in the same way I couldn't imagine my life without Charlie, or Renee, or even Jake.

Irreversibly bonded with a woman who used to wrinkle her nose whenever I entered the same room as her.

Life was strange.

The intense atmosphere inside the cab was shattered by a low howl in the darkness. Outside, two wolves - one chocolate brown, one grey with dark patches - eyed us warily. I pulled away and using my fracture free hand, I waved at Quil and Embry. My door opened and Emmett stretched his hands out towards me, ready to catch.

"Come on Bella, that's a good girl, come to Emmett", he said patronizingly. I raised an eyebrow, totally bewildered by his words.

Emmett smirked and looked over his shoulder at the wolves. "What? We're in dog territory. Isn't this the way you're supposed to speak?".

The loud, carefree cackle I'd discovered this morning in Jake's company broke loose again as I shuffled forwards and out of the cab into Emmett's waiting marble arms. After he placed me safely on the ground, I turned back towards the boys to find Embry had phased back to his human self and was staring at the three of us, astounded. His arms were folded across his defined, russet chest and he was dressed only in a pair of torn sweatpants.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"Erm, hey Embry" I muttered shamefaced, "I'll explain about my arm later. Rose and Emmett drove me here because I didn't trust myself to walk without breaking something else" Quil barked a laugh and I grinned back at him. Embry's expression softened but his posture remained guarded. His eyes drifted away from me and my arm and rested on Rosalie "Did she tell you about our plan?".

The more familiar, icy version of Rosalie Hale made a reappearance. "Yes, thank you" she said grudgingly. She had one hand balled into a fist by her side and the other holding firmly onto one of Emmett's. "We believe it will work. Bella will explain the details".

Embry responded with a stiff nod. Her honeycomb eyes never left his face as she continued. "I want you to tell your alpha that we will fight side by side with you again, Emmett and I".

Embry looked confused, his thick eyebrows were bunched, throwing a deep shadow across his face. "Just you two?"

"Certain events have transpired that have altered the family's dynamic. I can not guarantee the involvement of any other Cullen, but we will be there".

"Hell yeah!" whooped Emmett, punching the air with gusto.

Quil and Embry nodded, clearly unsure how to take the new information.

"I'm sure you can take Bella from here. We'll go home now we know she's safe".

I don't think I'd ever heard any of the Cullen's refer to my free time spent with the pack as safe, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. I looked at Rosalie, unsure of what to do. "You're going back?"

She smiled warmly at me. "It's our home Bella. I refuse to hide away like I'm ashamed of my behavior".

I nodded slowly before rushing at her and enveloping her in an awkward one armed hug. She remained stiff for a few seconds before wrapping her snowy arms tightly around me. The hug wasn't as soft as Esme's or as open as Alice's, but there was undoubtedly a lot of emotion behind it from both sides.

"Thank you " I breathed into her ear, trying to keep the exchange a secret from the surrounding men. "You saved my life Rose. I can't explain everything right now, but I promise, one day I will".

I released her from my grasp and she disappeared before instantly reappearing behind the wheel of Emmett's Jeep. Her husband had chosen a more conventional means of travel for the return journey and was sat happily beside his wife, grinning goofily and waving at the three of us with his two meaty hands. Rose gunned the engine and the car shot forwards into the night, leaving me alone with werewolves.

One step forwards was all it took to be across the boundary line. Embry met me after a few long strides and stood by my side, supporting my weight exactly as Emmett had.

"Christ Bella, we leave you alone for a few hours and you break bones. I have no idea how Jake sleeps at night" Embry teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed again. Quil padded up to us, sniffing my injured hand with his long snout.

"I think I need to go to the hospital Embry" I muttered, embarrassed saying aloud what we both knew. Quil nodded in agreement. Embry deliberated for a few moments before turning to his best friend.

"Ok, Quil, contact anyone who's phased right now, I think Paul and Jared are patrolling closer to La Push, and get them to phone the hotel where Bella and Jake were staying, see if they can catch him before he sets off back home. What was the place called Bella?"

"La Place Sur La Mer, right on the beach at Port Angeles". "You got that? If he is there, get them to tell him to go straight to the hospital and not to panic. If he's already left, you'll have to wait here for him buddy. You got that?"

Quil nodded again and took off into the forrest, a horse-sized chameleon on steroids, camouflaged by the trees.

I rocked back an forth on the balls of my feet as Embry gave me a quick once over, his hazelnut eyes seemed to have silvery flecks in them under the moonlight. I suddenly felt very self conscious.

I knew a lot about Embry Call, and I'd really taken to him since we met in Jake's garage around a century ago. He was quieter than his best friends and, before his transformation, painfully shy around the opposite sex. Having gained a foot in height, developed muscles Atlas would be envious of and cheekbones as sharp as razors, he had a little more confidence than he used to, but his head still remained less deflated than the rest of the pack's. Embry was more educationally minded than the others. Coming from a single parent family, he was determined to prepare for his future and to make something of himself outside of his tribal duties. A future of his own choice and making. I'd heard around the bonfire that he was the only pack member still making sure he went to school every day.

Yep, I knew a lot about Embry Call, but I didn't _know him_ very well. Being alone without Jake or Quil as buffers, I had absolutely no idea what to say to him.

He held his arms out towards me, and I stared at him dumbly, my brain felt slow and sluggish after everything that had happened.

"Erm, do you want...a hug Embry?"

He stared at me blankly, before bursting into hysterics, his whole body convulsing.

Not in a 'I'm-so-mad-I-may-just-have-to-turn-into-a-giant-wolf' sort of way. More of a 'Gee-my-best-friends-girlfriend-is-such-a-hoot' type fashion

"Bella, I need to get you to a hospital. If Jake comes back to find your hand has fallen off he won't be overly happy to see me".

Sheepishly I nodded at the obvious explanation of his gesture. "Guess not. But how are we going to get there? We haven't got a car".

A distinctly wolfish grin spread over his face as he held his arms out again. I had a tremendous sense of De Ja Vu. OfEdward walking by my side as I made a trail for the newborns to follow. Of meeting Jake who was going to run me up the mountainside, supposedly out of harms way.

"We're going to run there?"

**Sorry it's not as long as the last one but I wanted to give the exchange between Rose and Bella its own chapter, as Rose and Emmett are going to have key roles for the upcoming battle!**

**Katie**


	19. Chapter 19

Alice's porsche is just a rental.

Charlie has enrolled himself on a 'Get Back In Touch With Your Inner Child' workshop.

Mike Newton has finally realized that we will only ever be friends.

Edward has just admitted the whole vampire thing is just a facade, a story he uses to hit on naive girls to explain his inability to tan and his neurotic aversion to cafeteria food.

Yeah, right.

But honestly, none of these things would have shocked me more than today's events. It was as if reality was in a state of suspension. In the space of one day, I had woken up in the arms of a werewolf, been practically caught in the act by my fiancee's sister and ex best friend, become the catalyst for a war with the vampire mafia, paraded my new relationship in front of indiscreet, ruled entirely by their emotions group of boys, broken my hand in several places and established some sort of friendship with a woman more breathtaking than Aphrodite herself.

Not too bad for a days work if I do say so myself.

The forrest streaked past us, a blur of emerald. I tried not think about the pain - the agony of what had happened at the Cullens as well as the pain in my hand – or how I was going to explain everything that had occurred in the past few hours to Jacob, and tried to focus only on Embry's constant, inhuman speed. Little judder racked my body when his feet hit rocks and bracken and I was getting a crick in my neck from the awkward position I had readily adopted when hoisted into his arms. I didn't feel as if I knew Embry enough to do something as personal as rest my head on his shoulder. Also, I was acutely aware of the fact that if I did, the simple act of making myself comfortable would get back to Jake the next time they both phased. Embry seemed pretty attached to his limbs and I was sure he wouldn't want Jacob to rip them off in a fit of jealousy, so I kept my head up and limited the contact between us as much as possible.

Neither of us said very much as we got closer to Forks hospital. Every so often, Embry would chuckle and mutter 'hug me' to himself, to which I'd respond by very maturely tutting and staring in the opposite direction. I could already picture the violent shade of red my face would turn the next time I spent any length of time with the pack.

Eventually my ride came to an end and we exited the forrest about two blocks away from the hospital. I was eager to be out of Embry's arms - partly so we didn't bring attention to a topless giant carrying an albino invalid, and partly so I could actually look him in the eye without being close enough to breathe on him. I wriggled until he got the idea and placed me lightly on the ground, keeping one scorching hand on the center of my back. Even though I couldn't imagine any possible way the journey could have been more awkward, I was truly grateful to him for bringing me all this way. Maybe I should bake him something to say thank you when I regained the use of both hands, I knew first hand how much the Quileute boys could eat.

We walked through the sliding doors to the A and E department, passing several wheelchair bound patients and a man holding a towel tightly against a gushing wound on his forehead. Embry guided me towards the reception and I stifled a groan as I recognized the woman on duty.

April Stanley. Jessica's mom.

"Oh joy" I sighed.

Embry's hold on my back became firm and he scanned the area like a meerkat defending its territory. "What is it Bella?" he asked, his voice full of unnecessary urgency. "Nothing much, its just the woman on reception. She's the mother of the biggest gossip at Forks high. I'm pretty sure its an inherited trait".

Embry visibly relaxed and eyed the woman, a playful smile on his lips.

Mrs Stanley looked at me reproachfully - as if my visit was long overdue. She had beady, pale blue eyes and hair the same shade of deep brown as her daughters. Years of snooping and sneaking peaks over fences and out of drawn curtains had hardened her features and she looked as if she had a permanent bad smell under her nose. The receptionist job at A and E suited her perfectly - giving her access to information that remained confidential only whilst she was within the hospital walls.

As we approached, my chaperone fell under her scrutiny. Her eyes became saucepans as she greedily stared at the man beside me that most certainly was not Edward Cullen.

"Hey Mrs Stanley, how are you?" I chirped with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

Her body turned towards me but her eyes never moved from Embry's bulging biceps. "Oh, hello Bella love. What have you done this time?"

_Did she just lick her lips? Oh, god!_

"I, erm, fell and landed on my hand funny. Bent it backwards. I heard a snap. Embry drove me here as it hurt too much to drive myself".

Reluctantly, Mrs Stanley tore her eyes away from the man candy and surveyed my injury without questioning my story. I'd been admitted to hospital enough for her to know the extent of my clumsiness. She tutted and shook her head theatrically.

"Honestly, honey, your a liability" she said as she rummaged in her desk before pulling out a stack of forms and handing them over. "You know the drill, fill those out and Dr Whelan will be with you as soon as he can, you're lucky it's a quiet day".

I nodded my thanks and had turned towards the salmon pink sofas in the waiting area when I heard her nasally voice again.

"Did she say your name was Embry, lovey?" she trilled, and I swear I saw her flutter her eyelashes. Embry seemed uncomfortable yet somewhat amused by the situation and stayed by the desk, obviously bored with my company already. "Very distinctive name that. Tribal, must be. You're last name wouldn't be Call would it? Cos one of the women who go to my book club on a Wednesday night has a son called Embry. Her name's Penelope. Is that your mom? She told me she had a son around the same age as my daughter, Jessica, and I thought that he sounded perfect for her. Is that you? Because my Jessica is just so-"

I plonked myself down on an armchair and began filling in the forms, attempting to block out Mrs Stanley's attempt at matchmaking. Embry had no idea what he was letting himself in for!

Automatically, I filled in the boxes, having to use my left hand. _Why didn't I slap Alice with the hand I don't use for writing? You never think things through Bella, _I mentally chastised. My writing was even more unreadable than usual and I gave up after filling in my name and address. Surely they would have all this on file by now! And if not, they only have to ask a passer by on the street where I live and who my next of kin is. Dropping the papers on the floor, I picked up a well worn copy of 'Home and Garden' magazine from a coffee table and began thumbing through the articles.

Halfway though a piece about using wallpaper to make the most of feature walls, my name was called by a sleepy looking nurse. Embry made his excuses to Mrs Stanley before appearing instantly by my side, helping my through the swinging doors towards a cubicle. I sat myself on the lumpy mattress and swung my feet over the side. Embry sat in the rooms solitary chair, his arms and legs spilling over the sides making me think of Gulliver and his travels to Lilliput – one of my favorite books as a child. I felt a surge of warmth for the kind hearted boy who had run me several miles to the hospital and put up with being harassed by the receptionist without complaint. I should have hugged him!

"Thank you so much for this Embry" I said appreciatively. "You've been so patient. You can go whenever you want you know, I'm used to this. I wont be here very long, I don't think".

His face darkened in a blush and he shifted in his chair. "S'ok Bella, anyone would have done the same. Besides, your important to Jake, so your important to the pack".

Before I could question him further about the packs thoughts, the nurse made a reappearance. I told her the same story I'd told Mrs Stanley. She nodded and said 'uh-huh' over and over while making notes before disappearing. Her departure was swiftly followed the by the arrival of the Doctor.

Leonard Whelan was one of the only surgeons working in Forks' small Community Hospital and his blonde, handsome colleague always spoke highly of him. Doctor Whelan had graduated the same year as Charlie and was just as proud of his hometown. After venturing as far away as Washington to undertake his studies, he rushed back to start working at the hospital. The doctor had a wide, open face and a way of looking at people that made them trust him instantly. He was very softly spoken and listened attentively to everything you told him. I was extremely thankful that he was on duty today rather than Carlisle.

Doctor Whelan smiled at me fondly as he glanced up from reading my admittance papers. "Isabella Swan, how lovely to see you, ignoring the circumstances of course. How are things with you sweetheart?"

"Good thank you Doctor Whelan. Glad to have finals and graduation under my belt" I replied.

"That's great Isabella. Now, what do we have here?"

I retold my fictional explanation to him as he carefully examined my hand. I tried my best not to squeal and cry like a wimp. He made a few notes on his clipboard before his soft, wise blue eyes met mine.

"You're correct in thinking you heard a snap sweetheart. You've broken your middle and ring fingers and I would hazard a guess that your wrist is also fractured on it, but without an X ray we wont know for definite. If that is the case, you'll be needing a cast. I'll send you down to radiology as soon as they have an opening and we can take it from there".

"Thanks Doc" I responded.

As Doctor Whelan capped his pen and turned back towards the reception, the curtain separating our cubicle from the rest of the emergency department flew open to reveal a frantic looking Jacob. He was barefoot and topless, and had a grimy looking vest tied to his ankle. His whole body shook from head to toe and he was panting heavily.

Even though Jake was standing half naked in front of one of the most well respected members of the Forks community, I was in no way embarrassed or angry. Nor was I scared of his involuntary judders. I'd never been one to react appropriately, as Edward had informed me.

No, at this precise moment, I didn't feel anything but joy. Joy at his safe and speedy return. Utter all consuming joy at realizing just how beautiful Jacob Black truly was. It felt as if I hadn't seem him for weeks. I pored over every inch of him, every perfect inch of him. His six foot eight frame was stiff and he was still holding the curtain in a tight fist. His hair was held back in a feebly attempted pony tail, but most of it had come free, giving him a disheveled, dragged through a hedge backwards kind of look.

I temporarily forgot my surroundings and audience, having lost myself in Jake's bitter chocolate eyes. I didn't notice Embry get out of his seat or see him move stealthily towards his best friend and place his hands firmly upon his bare shoulders.

Casual observers would simply see one friend comforting another, a gesture of male solidarity. To those of us familiar with the Quileute legends, we knew that Embry was attempting to keep Jake from blowing the roof off the hospital.

Finally, we locked eyes upon one other and he instantly relaxed. The shaking slowed to a stop. I had a sudden urge to pull him towards me, lay him on my chest and run my fingers through his thick, midnight hair. My ever present need to keep him from hurting was supposedly due to the imprint, but I believed it was because we were simply Jake and Bella, childhood friends and unrequited childhood sweethearts. Two people who knew each other so well that pain was reciprocal. Maybe it was the _reason_ I was his imprint, but the imprint wasn't the reason I felt this way. It hadn't just erupted inside me when we saw each other in the meadow as he chased Laurent. What Alice had told me had simply cemented what I knew deep down, and had now acknowledged.

But how was I ever going to explain all of this to him?

A bright, glorious smile spread over his face, erasing my doubts and popping the bubble of tension enveloping the cubicle. The only thing that brought me back down to earth was the sound of Doctor Whelan clearing his throat.

"May I ask who you are?" he said, looking at Jacob with a puzzled, wary expression. Jake always had that affect on men – cautious, as if they expected him to start a fight. Some women reacted in the same way, but most saw past the tough exterior to the defined body and ridiculously handsome face.

"It's fine Doctor Whelan" I said, far more huskily than I anticipated, "I know him".

At this precise moment, I didn't feel like explaining the extent of how I knew him, remembering that Doctor Whelan had met Edward once when he came with me to get stitches after a fall at school. The doctor simply nodded and walked past Jacob, out of the cubicle. Embry trailed closely behind.

As soon as we were alone, Jacob rushed at me and pulled my in his loving, feverish embrace. He kissed every inch of my head and face that wasn't being pressed against his torso, like I was his favorite flavor of ice cream and he couldn't get enough of the taste. I attempted to match the ferocity of his grip and took advantage when he shifted positions by frenziedly kissing his chest.

"I was so scared Bells" he murmured in-between kisses. "So scared...when they said...hospital... I assumed the worst, that the...the leech....had....I left the truck, I'm sorry...I just had to get...here".

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" I repeated over and over. "I wasn't thinking, I just knew I had to get here and get my hand looked at. I should have stopped to consider what it would sound like when when you heard where I was. I shouldn't have slapped her, but I couldn't stop myself. I think I'm adopting some of your more attractive personality traits".

The trail of kisses stopped and, if it was at all possible, his hold on me seemed to tighten.

"Slapped who?"

I pulled away from him and looked up at his face. He stared blankly back at me, seemingly not able to understand what I had said.

"Yeah, I , er, slapped Alice".

His eyes sprung open. "You slapped Alice? Alice CULLEN? What are you talking about Bells?"

His voice was high and I was unsure of the cause – shock, frustration, anger – making me nervous of how he would respond to my next revelation.

"She made me angry".

"Made you angry how Bella? Made you angry as in she bought you a pair of high heels or made you angry as in she tried taking a little bite out of you?"

Even after everything Alice had done to me, to us, I was loathed to believe that Jake still saw her family as evil. Cut from the same cloth as James or Victoria. But now was not the time to explain about his imprinting or give him all the gory details, so I decided to give him the Cliff's notes version of the events.

"NO Jake! Of course she didn't. She said some horrible things about you and I just couldn't take it. Like I said I should have stopped to consider that maybe hitting a human statue would have hurt but you didn't hear what-"

I couldn't finish. I would have, if it weren't for the fact that his lips were suddenly pressed against mine. I kissed him back in almost savage manner. I was just as uninhibited and my heart began to beat irregularly.

Jake had me under his spell, bringing desires out of me that had remained dormant during my relationship with Edward. Maybe it had something to do with his inner wolf, my carnal need for him, but whatever it was made me helpless at his touch. Our kisses were animalistic, desperate, and they made other urges bubble to the surface. Urges that would make full use of the bed I was currently squirming on.

Before we crossed the line of 'happy to see each other' and 'indecent public behavior', I pulled away from him, my lips stinging and swollen. His eyes were glassy and his hair had completely escaped the restriction of the elastic band. He then reached out and stroked the curve of my cheek.

"You slapped your best friend to defend my honor?" he whispered.

I nodded, a little embarrassed by the way his wording.

"I think I came off worse though" I quipped, gingerly showing him my hand. Jake lowered his head and placed a feather-light kiss on the back of my hand.

"You're amazing Isabella Swan. Truly Amazing".

I was eternally grateful that I wasn't hooked up to a heart monitor, or nurses and doctors would have been flooding into my cubicle right about now.

Jake straightened himself up before taking Embry's vacated seat, all the while keeping his hand gently underneath my damaged one.

"So what did the doctor say? Is anything broken?" he asked.

"Yeah, a couple of fingers, may even have fractured my wrist. Looks like I might have to add another cast to my varied collection".

Jake's chuckle warmed up the room and he smiled to himself, probably recalling the many times he had seen me with a limb in plaster.

Just then, the curtain opened and Embry reentered the room. From the smirk on his face, I guessed he had heard the heavy breathing and moaning coming from our cubicle moments ago. I dipped my head to avoid his accusatory stare just as Jake threw a pillow at his head. It seemed as if they didn't need to phase to read each others mind.

"Hey Bella, are you feeling ok? You look a little flushed". Embry asked before bursting into hysterics. I wished that the hospital budget could have stretched to two pillows instead of one so I had something to throw at him as well. Instead I shot him a well rehearsed scowl.

Jacob simply sighed before asking if he had found anything out.

"Yeah man" Embry replied. "The Doc can't get her into radiology today – they're fully booked. So unless you want to go back to Port Angeles and go to that hospital, your going to have to make do with a sling until tomorrow, that's the earliest you can be seen Bella".

I hadn't expected to be a priority patient. The hospital was small, understaffed and underdeveloped. It served the inhabitants of Forks well – people who were used to being behind the times. Waiting a day for an X ray was nothing, and I told Jake so.

"That's fine Jake. It only hurts when I move it so I'll be Ok in a sling. And its only one night".

He looked as if he was about to protest when the sleepy nurse made a reappearance, got me to fill out some forms, placed my arm in a sling and told me to come back tomorrow morning at 9. I was free to go.

Embry toddled off to book us a taxi – I didn't think I could handle being carried again today – while Jake lifted me off the bed, holding me into his chest for fraction longer than necessary.

As we walked out of the cubicle together, my head resting upon Jake's arm, a wave of fatigue washed over my body and I stifled a yawn. Of course, it didn't go unseen.

"Are you tired honey?" Jacob asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah a little its been a long day" I admitted.

He nodded to himself as he took my weight entirely on his arm. I hoped to god that no one was paying us enough attention to notice that my feet weren't actually touching the floor. Embry joined us as we reached the door.

A cab with a middle aged, rather over weight man was waiting by the entrance.

"Car for Jacob Black" he grunted. We all nodded and attempted to shoehorn ourselves into the back seat. Eventually, we gave it up as a bad job and Embry gallantly opted for the passenger seat, letting me rest drowsily on Jacob's arm.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I whispered in his ear. I had no desire to be parted from him ever again, starting from tonight. He smiled brightly before telling the driver the addresses of the two stops he was to make.

The cab was warm, or maybe the heat was coming from Jacob. Either way, it didn't matter. I was cosy and comfortable. I began to enjoy the silence of the drive as well as my proximity to Jake...

The car pulled up outside of a house with a screech and I was surprised to find we were at my house. Charlie's cruiser was absent from the drive, he must have been on a night shift. I'd lost all sense of his work patterns being away for a few days. I also realized the passenger seat was empty.

"Embry"?" I queried.

"We dropped him off at his house sleepyhead" Jake said affectionately. You passed out before we pulled out of the hospital car park".

"But I wanted to pay for his ride!" I protested.

"Don't worry sleeping beauty. I wouldn't let him contribute a dime. I owe him for tonight. It's all taken care of".

I nodded heavily as I reached for the handle of the door. Thoughts of my bed and falling asleep in Jacob's arms gave me my second wind.

We walked slowly and silently to the door. I had to use the key Charlie hid under the doormat, as mine was attached to my truck keys, and I didn't have the energy to ask Jake about its location right now.

Something struck me as I placed the key in the lock.

"So I fell asleep in the car?"

"Yes honey, drool and everything" he joked. Normally I would have protested but I had something else on my mind. Something that happened frequently, but not normally with three men in the audience.

"Did I...say anything?" I asked, terrified of what his answer would be.

Jacob looked torn – as if deciding whether or not to tell the truth and instantly I knew the answer.

"Oh god, I did, didn't I? I'm so sorry, what did I say?".

Jacob smiled at me, but it wasn't his normal, beaming, sunny smile.

_This is bad, it must be. _

"You said 'Edward, no' a few times, and something about Jasper flying. Oh and 'good shot Rose' I think".

I groaned as I let us into the house, knowing I had a lot of explaining to do.

Without a word I headed up the stairs. Jake turned towards my bedroom while I made for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I didn't want to ask for Jake's help to get changed. I would just have to leave my t-shirt on so I wouldn't mess the up the sling. It took a while to pull on a pair of raggedy sweatpants – the only bottoms in the bathroom – before making a feeble attempt to brush my hair and teeth.

Apprehension took over as I neared the bedroom where Jacob was waiting. His presence wasn't what I was nervous about . If I had the energy I would have sprinted from the bathroom into his waiting arms. But I wasn't sure how he was going to react to Alice and Jasper's bombshell. Hell, I was still deciding how to react! But he deserved to know. It concerned him even more than it concerned me.

At the door I took a deep breath before pushing it open.

My bed side lamp was on, making the room look cosy and inviting. The sheets were turned down invitingly. Jake was laying on his side, curved around the pillows, propped up his elbow. He was laying in only his boxer shorts – the pair of cut off jeans he had wore were in a crumpled pile at the base of the bed.

I gravitated towards him, unable to stop myself. He patted the tower of pillows he was circled around and I lay down as instructed. Our foreheads touched as he pulled the covers up and over my stomach, leaving my chest free so he could wrap his arms around my shoulders without making me uncomfortably hot.

We lay together, intimately for a long time. He didn't push me, knowing I would explain everything in my own time. But his breathing was slowing down and I had to tell him tonight. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't. I tugged gently on his hand to keep him conscious. Jacob scooted down his side slightly so we were eye to eye.

Taking a deep breath, I managed to say the words I had wanted to all night.

"Jake, you imprinted on me"


	20. Chapter 20

One of the things I loved most about Jacob Black were his eyes. Almond in shape and somewhat deep set, they were framed by beautifully thick lashes with a slight curl that didn't in any way take away from his overt masculinity. Instead, they simply enhanced his exotic, unique look. They were a comforting, warm coffee colour that I liked to refer to as mocha – not quite as dark as espresso and much, much sweeter. It still astounded me that, even when phased into a ginormous hound, Jake's soulful, intuitive eyes remained the same. They were partly the reason I felt so at home in the presence of his werewolf self. No matter how long his claws, nor how sharp his teeth, he was still Jacob underneath the fuzz and the wet dog smell.

But right now, as I tried to explain about his imprint, those eyes I admired so much were blank and uncomprehending. To be honest, I wouldn't have been at all surprised if he was actually asleep. For the reaction he was giving me, he could simply have nodded off with his eyes still open. I'd seen him do it before!

_We really are meant for each other, _I thought happily to myself_, I have conversations in my sleep, and he listens to them._

Adoration blossomed in my chest, the certainty of my feelings and my future taking complete hold upon me.

This was real, he was real.

Edward had always seemed more like a fairy-tale, as if Romeo had jumped right out of the pages of Shakespeare's novel. Deep down, in the very darkest corner of my heart, I hadn't truly expected us to have a happy ending. Not that I hadn't loved him. I still did. There never had been and never would be a love as pure as ours. He was the one to first open my eyes to both the beauty and the horror that inhabited our word. But we hadn't fit, I was always the square peg attempting to squeeze myself into the round hole that was the Cullen family. I'd held my breathe throughout the duration of our relationship, fully expecting something to go wrong, or for him to realize how he was settling beneath his station simply by being with me.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was a dream come true, but Jacob Black was my life. As much a part of me as my limbs or my heart that I now knew was more his than my own. With his arms around me I could face anything.

Suddenly, feeling ridiculously self conscious at the sentimentality and utter romanticism of my thoughts, I ducked my head slightly so it dipped under his chin, placing my cheek and ear lightly on his chest. After several moments, my hearing adjusted to the muffled workings of Jake's body.

_Yep, his heart's still beating. Might be a little too fast but he hasn't had a heart attack or anything. No need to panic just yet. _

Minutes ticked by without Jacob saying a word.

My eyelids became window shutters, too heavy to keep open after a busy day. Eventually, my breathing fell into synchronization with his heartbeat and I let myself fall into sweet oblivion. As always, just as I was dropping off to sleep, the day's events replayed themselves in new and even more strange ways, dancing in and out of my consciousness.

_Somehow, I had found my way back to the emergency room at Forks hospital. Doctors and nurses were rushing about on important missions, walking around me as if I were a leper. _

_Surprisingly, my hand didn't seem to hurt anymore. In fact, I couldn't remember ever feeling better than at this precise moment. My hair bounced with vitality, somehow I'd developed a few curves to enhance my slight build and my scared arm was restored to its original creamy tone – the silver crescent of James's bite had disappeared completely. Incredulously, I raised the sleeves of my sweater, rolled up the hem of my jeans – every single blemish, scar and scratch I'd accumulated over the years was gone! My slate had been wiped well and truly clean. _

_As I wondered to myself how this could possibly have happened, a pitiful sob resonated around the department. _

_Glancing over my shoulder, I saw two people clinging to each other like a man overboard would cling to a life jacket. Rosalie and Jacob were wrapped in one other so tightly, they hadn't noticed my arrival. Their intimacy was a little unexpected, but not alarming. I wasn't jealous or even shocked by what I saw, instead feeling gratified that they had formed some sort of bond, even in the most random of locations. The salmon décor of the waiting room that had always seemed so cheerful looked cheap and gaudy behind Rosalie's brilliance. _

_Although I wasn't surprised by what I was seeing, I got the impression that something was seriously wrong. I took a step towards the huddled mass and was shocked to discover that the distressed wailing was coming from them. Both were shaking viciously, their bodies rocking with sobs. Rose's eyes swam with silver tears that fell unnoticed upon Jacob's broad shoulders. Her skin was red and blotchy and her piercing ice blue eyes were swollen, almost shut. Jacob was in an equally distressed state with matted hair and shreds of clothing dangling ineptly from his body. _

They must have been crying for a while. I wonder why?

_Reaching a hand out towards Rosalie's shoulder, I hoped our newly established kinship would be somewhat comforting - another life jacket for her to cling to. _

_My fingers curled around her slight shoulder, but she gave no indication of feeling either my touch or my presence. _

_Unsure of what else to do, I backed off to give them some space. _

_As I moved away from the pair, Leah and Seth Clearwater strolled towards the waiting area, looking past me just like everyone else in the hospital. The siblings were wearing matching brilliant white doctor's coats and matching glum expressions. At their approach, Rosalie and Jacob sprang apart as if they were caught doing something immoral. _

_No, don't disturb them,_ I shouted, _they have to talk. LET THEM TALK DAMMIT!_

_Little Seth Clearwater stepped forward out of the shadow of his sister, looking a little uncomfortable taking the spotlight. Leah made to follow him but froze midstep. Her stance was almost comical – one foot just off the ground, her body leaning towards him, and I fully expected her to topple forwards. But she had transformed into a breathtaking statue, carved right in the middle of the hospital. Only her eyes continued to move, leaving her brother to eerily rest upon Jacob and Rosalie. _

_Seth coughed to clear his throat before addressing his audience. _

_"I'm sorry but it's not looking too good". _

_Somehow his voice was much older and wiser than I'd ever heard it before, almost as if he was mimcing Billy and the way he had spoken to us the night of the bonfire and the tales of the Spirit Warriors. _

_"The left side of his face is decimated. The rest of the family are with him now. I truly am sorry but there's nothing more to be done". _

_No one dared to breathe. The only movement came from Leah's eyes as they flickered between her brother and Rosalie. Unacknowledged tears rolled down her cheeks. I got the feeling Leah was in a lot of pain – pain she couldn't escape or vent due to her frozen body. And, as always, I, Bella Swan was helpless to do anything about it._

_Rosalie and Jacob folded into one another again and continued to ignore the rest of the world. No one asked the question I so desperately needed to hear, and the answer that would follow. _

_Leaping in front of Seth, I did my best to get up in his face. I was close enough to see the golden flecks of his eyes, the acne scar on the bridge of his nose and the fullness of his eyelashes, but obviously not close enough for him to notice me. _

"_Who's not looking good? Seth, who's hurt?" I yelled, my voice unfamiliarly shrill. I was in a state of panic because I had good idea who he was talking about._

_Edward. _

_Edward was hurt. _

_Edward didn't look too good. _

_Edward's left side was decimated. _

_Edward's family were with him now._

_My stomach dropped to my knees and I staggered as my legs threatened to give way beneath me. _

_Seth looked past me yet again to the people crying on the chairs. They hadn't moved an inch or gave any indication of doing so. _

_Leaning forwards, I grabbed Seth by the shoulders and shook him vigorously with the strength of a woman on the brink of hysteria. Yet it still wasn't enough for him to acknowledge my existence._

_Without warning, his body jerked to the right, the momentum spinning me around with him. I had to hold on even tighter to stop myself from falling, so I dug my stubby nails into his flesh, an action that caused him no apparent discomfort. Locking my hands around his neck, I pulled myself up his body, giving myself enough leverage to wrap my legs around his waist. We must have looked like some strange, over grown, reversed role kangaroo, if anyone could see me that is! _

_Seth walked with purpose , a man on a mission , a brother leaving his sister behind. We seemed to go on for hours - up stairs, through hallways, past doctors I was sure I'd already seen – until Seth carried me to the far end of the emergency department to a cubicle that looked exactly like the one I'd been in earlier. I jumped down from his front without falling over (this shiny, new, dream version of Bella was a lot less clumsy) just as he pulled open the curtain, revealing the whole Cullen family._

_What I saw in the cubicle was so unexpected, I thought I was in the wrong place, seeing the wrong vampire family crowding around a single bed in the middle of the room. _

_It wasn't Edward, at least it didn't look anything like him, but I was starting to distrust my eyes. It couldn't be who it looked like. It wasn't possible._

_Emmett looked fine. He was laying on his left side, staring at a machine he was hooked up to as it whirled and beeped. Edward sat underneath the machine, staring pointedly at his toes. Alice, Japer and Carlisle sat on rickety chairs with their backs to me, their heads bowed as if in mourning. _

_Esme stood behind Edward. Her hazel eyes were fixed on her youngest son's face, while she brushed hair out of his eyes. The motherly gesture seemed to annoy Emmett and he swatted her fingers away, the action looking far more violent than intended due to the vast contrast in their physiques. His reaction clearly upset Esme, and it looked as if she was trying her best not to cry. Persistent as ever, she stretched her slender fingers out to move another curl, but Emmett turned his face roughly away from her, revealing the reason for his hospitalization._

_Something had taken a huge chunk out of the left side of his face._

_A bite._

_His cheek was missing, _**his whole freaking cheek**_, along with his lower eyelid and part of his jaw, revealing muscle and bone._

What could have done this to him? He's so big, so strong, so _unbreakable_. This cant be happening, its a sick, twisted joke someone's playing on me.

_Even as I tried unsuccessfully to convince myself that what I was seeing was some sort of illusion, a strangled sob escaped from my lips. Edward's head snapped up towards me. His exotic, unfamiliar, jade green eyes locked upon mine. _

_"I haven't imprinted on you Bella" he said in a voice not his own, but just as familiar. _

_The sudden rise in the rooms temperature smacked me hard in the face. I fell to my knees, gasping for air, still unnoticed by the surrounding family. As I tried to fill my lungs with much needed oxygen, the emergency room began to dissolve. _

When I managed to pry open my ridiculously heavy eyes, the surroundings were more familiar.

My own room, my own bed, my own prodigy.

Jacob had me pressed into his chest, his immense heat the cause of my discomfort. His fingers were spread over my back like a couple of starfish.

To prevent myself from cooking during the night, I kicked the duvet away from my bottom half and snuggled into my space heater.

"I haven't imprinted on you Bella" the voice from my dream repeated, smoothly and completely void of emotion.

Although I was no longer dreaming, I had same strange inkling that something was very, very wrong. The last time I'd heard Jacob 's voice so cold, I thought I'd lost him forever.

What had changed between leaving the hospital and falling asleep?

Trailing my fingers softly up his blazing neck, his chiseled jaw line, to eventually rest tenderly upon his cheek, I used his rigidity to hoist myself upwards until we were face to face, as I had to Seth in the never never land emergency room.

"You have"

Jacob's sturdy hands pushed me away. The action was gentle, but it was definitely a push. The thorny sting of rejection pricked my heart, Jacob's heart.

Wasn't this what he wanted?

"Bells, I haven't. Give me some credit, I would know if I had…_Sam _would know".

He sounded oddly detached, as if we were discussing something as menial as washing machine instructions, but I couldn't remember ever seeing him so... _furious_ in my life,

He looked angrier than he had on his 8th birthday, when I'd knocked his much anticipated ice cream cone out of his hands on purpose because he told me girls had cooties.

He looked angrier than the time he'd spent an hour explaining in intricate details how to build my very own remote control car from scratch, only to find I'd used the batteries he'd given me for it for my walkman so I could listen to my books on tape.

He looked even angrier than the night he's left me at my door when Alice arrived thinking I'd jumped off a cliff to commit suicide.

A vain throbbed in his forehead and before my eyes he seemed to grow another several inches.

Nervously, I reached up and began stroking his stubbly cheek, trying to bring my Jacob back to me while I attempted to explain.

"I...you wont have realized. Something went wrong and..."

My voice faltered as I clocked his eyes – blazing, defiant. His lips were puckered as if he was sucking on a lemon.

"I mean, it...it all started with Alice. It turns out she's been hiding things from me. From everyone really, apart from Jasper. You know how Jasper is sensitive to people's emotions?"

He gave a stiff nod, seemingly unable to prize his lips apart to form a proper response.

"Well he knew there was something different about the two of us. Saw it, our feelings for one another when we were together. Alice already had her suspicions, not that anything had happened between us I don't think, but that we were different, more than just friends. So together they decided it would be best all around if we didn't know, not that it was their decision to make, but there you go". I tried futilely to disguise the venom in my voice, still disgruntled with Alice.

Jake's face remained taught, but emotion had finally broken through into his voice.

"You're not making any sense. There was nothing for them to hide. I never made any allusions about my feelings Bella, anyone with a working brain cell could tell how I felt about you".

Felt. Past tense.

" How could they possibly know all this when I didn't? It's lies. Complete lies. Stupid vampire games to get inside your head. Their probably just trying to guilt trip you into staying with Mr Sparkles."

His tone was attempted nonchalance, but to me he sounded as if he was winded, like I'd just kicked him in the gut while he was speaking.

Even though he'd pushed me away, my protective gene kicked in at being witness to his discomfort, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning forwards and kissing his eyelids, shushing him in-between kisses.

He seemed to relax a little, but his fists remained balled up by his side.

"It's my fault Jake" I admitted sadly.

"Bells-"

"No Jacob, let me explain. If I was in anyway normal, you would have imprinted on me the first time we saw each other after your change. The day you saved me from Laurent. Things would have been a lot simpler and we would have been as happy as Jared and Kim".

I was loathed to hold Sam and Emily up as an example for him. Leah's pain always tainted my opinion on the couple, and as of today I was eternally indebted to the mousy, wonderful, genius-like Kim Connweller.

"My fault. My faulty brain. It's the fault that keeps Aro and Edward out, stops them from hearing my thoughts but its also a fault that is stopping you from imprinting".

Jacob's eyes became vacant again, but his body began to respond in a more familiar manner. He stretched a hand across the gaping void between our bodies and held my hand. Not in a loved-up-couple-twining-of-fingers-hand-holdy kind of way, more in a parent-escorting-their-child-over-the-road kind of way. More routine that intimate, necessity rather than need.

"You're being ridiculous Bells. There's nothing wrong with you, and I am nothing like those parasites. ".

"No, you're not" I agreed. "The problem lies entirely with me".

"Bella, imprinting doesn't give you psychic powers" Jake said, almost patronizingly. But he looked deeply troubled, as if despite his protestations, some of the things I'd said were making sense but he was unwilling to accept them.

I continued while I was making progress. "You see, when you told me that imprinting was stronger than soul mates, more definite, you were right. It's a true meeting of the minds. That's why imprints are always thinking about one another, why they understand each other so well. That's what imprinting is supposed to be like isn't it?"

"Yeah Bella, but-"

"So, say for example, a wolf imprinted on someone who had ...faulty connections in their brain. Like things weren't wired properly or something and they didn't think in the same ways as other people. It wouldn't be a full imprint would it?"

"I guess not but _Bella_, there is _nothing_ wrong with you or your brain. Stop this. I'm begging you, for my sanity. Stop".

Instinctively I wrapped my arms as far around him as they would go.

"Yes there is Jacob; there is something wrong with me. My brain…it's kind of like a shield".

All pretense at understanding and defiance shattered, and he finally demonstrated just how honest he was being when he said his sanity was being tested.

"What the fuck are you on about Bells? How could you possibly know all this? Is it the doctor? Has he been putting things in your head? Or was it the psychic know it all? A fucking shield! They're filling your head with nonsense so you'll want to become one of them, with your amazing shield powers. Christ Bella, you really do think this is all comic book stuff".

I hung my head. I'd done this all wrong. I'd imagined him finding out about the imprint and not caring about the deception or the pain and anguish, and just sweeping me off my feet and reveling in our future.

Silly, naive Bella.

"It was Jasper" I admitted, my voice no more than a whisper. "He recognized it. He'd met someone similar to me years ago, but apparently my ability is much stronger, and he was a vampire. I'm mentally impenetrable, totally safe within my own mind. Nothing can reach me there. Not even you. It's the reason you can't imprint on me but why you wanted to. It's why we feel each others pain; happiness, grief, hurt, and it's the reason we are so perfect for one another in every way. You know I'm speaking the truth Jacob. I was put on this earth for you and only you. I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner. I'm sorry I'm wired wrong. But I know it's the truth. It makes sense. We make sense. I'm your imprint Jake".

I didn't know what else to say , how else to word what I'd told him.

Soundlessly, Jake reached down and pulled the duvet up before tucking it around me, forming a barrier between our two bodies. His meaning was clear.

"I can't talk about this anymore tonight Bella. I need to sleep. We'll talk again tomorrow".

I stole a final glance at his face, my vision blurred with the tears threatening to fall. He seemed to soften a little as our eyes met, and he ran a finger from my hairline to my chin.

"Sleep Bells" he reiterated, "there's plenty of time to sort this out".

I felt like arguing, stating that the Volturi would be here in four short days and four days by my definition was not 'plenty of time'. But there was no fight left in me.

Obediently I laid back down and closed my eyes. I must have zoned out within seconds of my head touching the pillow as I remembered nothing after that.

Cold. My nose felt like ice as a biting wind swept over my face.

_That's funny, _I thought sleepily to myself, _I must have left the window open. Old habits die hard obviously._

Slowly I opened my eyes and stared into the darkness, waiting for my eyes to adjust. The whole house was silent, unnaturally so. Tentatively I stuck my toes out from the warmth of my duvet cocoon and padded across the room to shut the window with a slam before sprinting back to my side of the bed.

It wasn't until I was snugly tucked up again that I realized why I was so cold.

I hadn't left the window open. It had been firmly shut since the day I left to go to Port Angeles.

Jake had opened the window, and Jake had climbed out of the afore mentioned window.

The space he had occupied was still warm, so he couldn't have been gone too long. Pathetically, I pulled the cushion he had been laying on towards me and inhaled his woodsy, burning scent, my tears staining the cotton.

Placing the pillow under my head, I squeezed my eyes together as tightly as I could, attempting to stop the flow of tears and trying my best not to suffocate in the feelings of rejection swirling around the room.

**Methinks a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much it means (unless you also write fan fiction then you have a good idea how mind-blowing it is to open your emails to fond reviews waiting for you)**

**Now I cant guarantee that the next chapter will be as quick, although iv got it mapped out as Im writing school reports at the minute.**

**But I'll be as quick as possible, I cant wait to get to the big fight scenes bursting to get out of my brain!**

**Enjoy!**

**Katie x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, time for the update. This chapter has had several rewrites. 1 – ****Because the beginning is in Bella super deprecation mode, I wanted to pitch it just right and 2-the explanation. I knew exactly what I wanted to say but struggled to get it down. But now my work load is reduced – 1 more week before a fortnight off – expect much quicker updates. So thank you very much for sticking with me this far – I am just humbled by the responses and the amount of reviews this story has generated. It's nowhere near finished yet so hang on in there. I also wanted to state that, since you have all stuck with me through the month long no update drought, if you have any questions about the story that I haven't answered or you want clarified I'll be answering PMs. I'm not going to give too much away so no "What happens in the end?" questions but anything else, feel free to email me.**

**Anyway, enjoy**

The room was immersed in the deepest blue black of the early, _early_ morning sky. Sleep hadn't returned, not since I woke to find myself alone, and consequently I had lost all track of time. Counting sheep hadn't helped me nod off again – for some reason the ones that jumped over my imaginary fences were the size of lions with thick, coarse brown wool. Neither had tracing the map of cracks the covered most of my bedroom's ceiling. Through the darkness and the fatigue that had leaked into every bone and muscle in my body, only one thought occupied my mind.

My room was seriously in need of a makeover.

How had I never noticed that before? The walls were in desperate need of a new paint job – the powder blue had remained unchanged for eighteen years. Renee once told me that Charlie had gone out the same day she had announced her pregnancy and bought the paint along with a wide variety of stuffed toys in celebration. She hadn't had the heart to tell him she was thinking more of something along the lines of a mint green. The lace curtains were stiff and yellowed and left shapes of light on the wooden floor as the moon shone through, which was totally the wrong shade of brown to match the pine furniture.

Edward had spent night after night here with me without noticing the shambolic decor. Alice, the queen of makeovers, had wasted many hours trying to force me into heels and tight fitting clothes whilst tugging at my hair and painting my face without a single comment on my surroundings. Why had no one ever brought this to my attention?

Carefully, so as not to jar my broken fingers, I scooted up the bed to turn myself over in order to critique the opposite side of the room. As I briefly lost focus without inanimate objects in my direct line of sight, all the memories of the night's events overwhelmed me and the crushing sense of despair returned.

Unconsciously, I spread the fingers of the hand supported by the sling across where my heart used to be, before Jacob's departure had uprooted it. The gaping hole left spun like a whirlwind, leaving me struggling for breath.

He didn't want me. Leaving in the middle of the night proved just that. All that talk of wanting a future together, of…loving me, was just that – talk.

The situation reminded me of one of Lauren Mallory's many rants about dealing with the opposite sex. How, in her nasally tone, she had explained that all men were competitive creatures who were often more interested in the chase than the actual prize. When another posed a threat to their 'territory', men show more attention and affection than they actually feel in order to warn their competitors off. Maybe now that Jake had finally won the battle, the battle against Edward, his interest had evaporated.

_Get a grip Bella,_ a voice inside my head mocked, a voice that sounded strangely like Leah Clearwater's. _You've lived through worse._

"Great" I said out loud, keeping both arms across my chest, "I'm hearing voices again, just super".

The Leah voice snorted. _Yep, poor old you. Geez Bella, doesn't it ever get tiring playing the drama queen?_

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! You have no idea what you're talking about".

_Of __course I don't. How could I possibly have any idea what pain feels like? My life's a big piece of chocolate cake with strawberry sprinkles. So Jake's having a few troubles adjusting to coupledom. He's sixteen for crying out loud! He may not look like it or act like it most of the time, but cut him some slack. Most guys his age are out necking Jack Daniels, making out with cheerleaders and throwing up in dustbins, not saving the world. Give the poor guy a break! _

Covering my face with my good hand out of frustration, I snarled back at the stupid Leah-delusion. "You weren't there. You didn't see what happened or the look on his face when I told him about the imprint".

_I'm your subconscious Bella__; of course I saw what happened! But you know best. It's not like you two have ever argued before. I mean, you hardly even know each other. What you two have, it's so not worth fighting for. When the times get tough, just give up. That's how the saying goes isn't it? Wait a minute, no its not! So GET OVER YOURSELF BELLA and GET THE FUCK UP!_

I shrieked at the figment of my imagination, throwing the Jacob scented pillow at the far wall as if Leah was propped against it. Simultaneously, a loud bang from below rattled the house as the front door slammed, followed by footsteps as someone trekked down the driveway.

_Jake! He hasn't left after all. Silly Bella, overreacting as __usual, _I thought desperately.

Like a bullet out of a gun, I shot out of bed, stumbling as a foot tangled itself between the bed sheets. Cussing and kicking, I finally managed to break free of the duvet, making it to the window just in time to see Charlie's cruiser pulling off down the road and, with it, the last piece of the dam keeping my tears from breaking free.

The shrill, piercing beep of my bedside alarm woke me from my stupor, signalling I only had an hour before my appointment with the radiologist.

_I don't __remember setting it_ I thought miserably to myself as I wiped away the tears. With a dull ache, I realised that Jake must have done it while I had changed in the bathroom. The gaping hole throbbed yet again as I thought about the small, yet thoughtful gesture of the man who couldn't bare the thought of spending the night together, yet hadn't wanted me to miss my doctor's appointment.

Automatically, I made my way to the bathroom in order to freshen up, reluctant to see April Stanley again wearing the same clothes as the previous evening. After clocking me with Embry, no doubt the rumour mill would already be in action and I refused to give her any more ammunition! Showering was awkward and I had to forgo conditioner as it took so long to open the bottle and jars of products one handed. The hot water lacked its normal soothing properties and the black cloud of depression continued to linger over my head. Wrapped in a towel, I returned to my bedroom and changed into loose fitting sweat pants and a hoody while attempting to towel dry my tresses as straight as possible.

Dashing downstairs, I ordered a taxi to take me to the hospital while rooting through the cupboards for some cereal and a bowl. As I sat at the old circular table with my back to the window, I wondered how Charlie could cope with such late nights and early mornings back to back. I felt bad that I hadn't seen him before he went, but he had no idea I was back. Why would he? I was supposedly tucked up nice and safe in Port Angeles, where my truck was.

_Stupid Jake and his thoughtless running back to Forks inste__ad of driving and leaving me truck-less._

Not having worked in a few weeks meant that my disposable cash was rather low, and travelling to and from the hospital in a taxi wasn't going to help matters.

At the sound of a juddery engine pulling nearer, I threw my unfinished breakfast bowl into the sink and returned the milk to the back of the fridge door. Popping into the conservatory to grab my purse and coat on the way out, I slammed the door and locked it behind me.

I turned towards the taxi and the world began to shake as I recognised the flaky red monster chugging away cheerfully on the curb.

Jacob was sitting motionless behind the wheel of my Chevy, staring intently ahead of him at the non existent traffic.

Unsure of where to look or exactly how to respond to this unexpected development, I began to notice things about my truck I had always glossed over when praising its robustness and character to critics – like the dent in the passenger side door, the flaky paint over the wheel and the foot long gash along the deck. All the little things shone like beacons, whereas it took me a good few minutes to notice that the passenger door was open.

Keeping my eyes fixed on the door, I shuffled forwards and hopped into the cab as gracelessly as ever. Once inside, Jacob reached across my body to pull the door shut. Silently, I inhaled. His musk – a mix of grass after rain, soil and soap – comforted me and I momentarily forgot that I was fuming. As he placed his hand back upon the steering wheel without a word or glance, I dipped my head and stared out the passenger window, watching as the town sped by.

I felt claustrophobic in the confined space. Normally I felt as if I couldn't get close enough to Jacob. Today, if I slid another inch to the left, I would fall out of the cab. Neither of us spoke, neither of us moved and neither of us made a sound as we breathed.

_I sure as hell__ am not going to be the first person to speak. He left me damnit! Alone and…and cold…and __**alone**__ and-_

"How's your arm?"

Involuntarily, my eyes found his face. He looked tired. _Really_ tired. Deep, bruise-like circles shadowed his lower lid. His hair was almost as frizzy as my own and he was wearing the same cut off jeans as he had last night. Needless to say he was shirtless. Tearing my eyes away before I had a chance to gawp, I lowered my eyes and began rubbing the back of the hand in the sling.

Why did he care if my arm hurt? He didn't seem too bothered last night when he was jumping out the window as soon as my eyes were closed.

"Bell, stop trying to rub your skin off" he chastised, an attempt a humorous buffer.

"You left" I muttered, ignoring his reprimand, the words escaping before I'd fully thought them through.

The truck sped up a little as his foot jerked on the accelerator.

"Yeah" he admitted. I knew he still wasn't looking at me as I couldn't feel the prickly heat of his gaze. "I hoped I'd be back before you woke up".

"Back? From where?"

"Where do you think Bella?" he snapped, his voice unnecessarily harsh. "From getting your truck back. How else were you planning on getting to the hospital this morning? Embry charges after the first trip". Again, his attempt at a joke sounded forced, but some of my defiance ebbed away at a seemingly obvious explanation for his absence.

"But you could have left a note or something. I was…worried" I responded in protest.

I heard Jake taking several deep breaths, as if he was trying to stop himself from throwing up. Snapping my head upwards, I saw him swallow a deep, lungful of air as he turned to face me for the first time since his arrival.

"This isn't easy for me you know Bells" he said in a deep, heavy voice.

My temples pounded like a base drum at a Linkin Park concert and it took every scrap of self restraint I had built under Edwards teasing tutelage not to repeatedly bash him over the head.

"Not easy for **you** Jacob Black? Exactly what part of this is difficult for** you**? Correct me if I'm wrong here but I thought this was what you wanted. You aren't giving up the first real family you've ever belonged to. It's not you who has to break someone's heart".

"Yeah, we can't forget how much this is going to affect dear old Edward can we?" he spat, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. "Although you never seemed to have as much of an issue when it came to smashing my heart into tiny pieces"

Rigid with annoyance, I yelled back at him. "That's not…it's not the same Jacob. You have no idea how he feels about me. Jesus Jake, he almost committed suicide when he thought I was dead. I'm the only person he's loved in over a hundred years and you think this is going to be easy for him? Or for me?" Crossing my arms as much as the sling would allow, I sat back and tried to calm myself down.

"Grow up Jacob".

After several moments of stony silence, Jake finally reacted by slamming his foot on the break and steering the truck into a ditch by the side of the road. We were still quite a drive away from the hospital as he seemed to have a taken the scenic route though he forest instead of cutting directly through the town.

"What are you doing?" I shouted, waving my hand in front of me to indicate the road we should have been moving along, "my appointment is in ten minutes!"

He gave no indication of hearing me as he tore his hands off the steering wheel, leaving finger shaped indents. The burning blush that sometimes lit up his face when we were intimate crept up his neck and spread to his cheeks as he swivelled in his seat to angle his body towards me.

"You really don't get it do?" he growled, looking far more threatening than when I'd seen him phased.

"God Bella, have you any idea how…how IMPOTENT you made me feel last night?" The tips of his ear lobes were crimson, making it look as if he was wearing a pair of clip on earrings. Even through my anger and his rage , my heart throbbed seeing him in such an obvious state of distress.

"Jake, I don't understand. We weren't…you know…_doing_ anything"

"No, I don't mean that, but…Bells, what you said about the imprint…"

"Is true, but Jake, it really doesn't matter" I urged, my anger dispersing.

The left corner of his mouth curved upwards a few degrees as he listened to me ramble, waiting for my momentum to run out. It was the first hint of a smile I'd seen from him since I told him what had happened with the Cullens.

"Bells" he started evenly, "you have to understand where I'm coming from in all of this. Imprinting, well, I never thought it would happen for me. The thing is that I've loved you so much, for so long, that I just knew it wasn't to be. Hell, I loved you from the very first time we met, even though your nose was running and you went all Linda Blair on me!"

A hazy memory of my first encounter with 'little Jakey Black' (as my mother had referred to him) swam to the surface of my consciousness.

I was eight years old and was on my annual holiday to Forks. Still too young to travel alone and much too young to be comfortable in the presence of my monosyllabic father, Renee and I had ended up becoming roommate and were sharing my single bed for the fortnight, during which time I was bedridden for over a week with a terrible case of the flu, leaving me lonely and miserable. Renee had been good friends with Jake's mom, Sarah, and the pair had decided that Jake – being a hardy, robust boy of seven who had recovered recently from the same bug – would make the ideal playmate for my housebound self. I still remember him clearly as he walked through my bedroom door as if he owned the place with a little swagger of his hips, wearing grubby dungarees with pockets full of candy. His shiny hair skimmed his shoulders and it was in desperate need of a good comb through. And, boy could he talk! He regaled me with tales of quad bikes and frogspawn and loosing his first tooth and how the tooth fairy had left him two whole dollars and how his friend Quil must have bad teeth as the tooth fairy only left him a dollar. And he never stopped smiling! For a while I just assumed there was something wrong with him, maybe he had a problem with gas, but nope. He really was just a bubbly, gangly ray of sunshine.

Until I vomited all over him.

Returning to the present, I listened to Jakes opinion on imprinting.

"Honestly, I never expected it to be an issue, for me, for us. And I was fine with that. I was already sure that you were my destiny and no heeby jeeby tribal stuff would ever be able to contradict that".

Tentatively, I placed my free hand upon his knee. "But Jake, you were right all along!"

He nodded once. "There has only ever been you Bella. What good am I without you? But I know how it feels to imprint, from hearing the other guys thoughts. Everything and nothing changes. You become the person you always hoped you could be for the only person that matters. It makes you stronger, faster, and more robust – everything you need to take care of the one that makes you, well, _you_. But I haven't. I feel impotent Bella. I just can't perform like everyone else. There must be something wrong with me".

He looked down at my hand, snowy white against the dark grain of his jeans. "And then to hear that the leeches knew before I did, were most likely laughing about it. The laugh is always on me. Ha bloody Ha. I know what its like for people to talk about you behind your back, when you're the boy with the dead mother and the father in a wheelchair. And I just … snapped"

With that, strong, fast, robust Jakey Black crumpled into my shoulder. I stroked his hair soothingly, whispering that it didn't matter over and over again.

I was a selfish, ungrateful creature. Not once during the night had it occurred to me that Jake would take the news like this – that the 'problem' laid with him, rather than me. No matter how often I repeated the fault was entirely mine, he just continued to shake his head, tickling my neck with his lashes as they rubbed against it.

As I tugged gently at his hair, Jake finally drew his face upwards so we were final eye level.

"Jacob, listen to me" I said simply, with as much authority as I could muster. "I don't care if its not a full imprint or whatever the hell **it is**. I care about you. I care that you're mine and I'm yours from now on. And I'll love you until the day I die. There aren't enough days left in this world for me to love you as much as I want – whether that be on Sunday or in a hundred years time. But I want to spend whatever time we have together. Preferably not arguing" I added.

"Well, darn it" Jake sighed, seemingly back to his old, serious self. I leant forwards and placed my lips against his forehead as I laughed.

"Besides", I added "if you got any bigger, you'd have to sit in the back of the truck like a dog!"

The smile that split open his face made my heart swell. Suddenly, Jake was tickling me, his dextrous hands teasing my neck, my stomach, my side, my thighs…

And then we were kissing. In my ranting and wallowing, I had almost forgotten how perfect his lips felt against mine. How time slowed down and the whole world revolved around us when we did this. My free hand became tangled in his locks, while the sling pressed against his bare chest, directly underneath his peck. I couldn't stop myself from rolling his nipple between two of my fingers. In response, Jake but down on my lip, hard, and pulled me towards him with one hand on my back and one on my hip. All thoughts of making my hospital appointment in time were lost as I groaned into his mouth. I'd willingly break all the fingers in my hand for a few more minutes of this oblivion, this…this

_Tap, tap, tap_

Both us froze simultaneously, locked together at the lips. It took my brain several moments to focus. Jake looked just as dishevelled and confused as I felt.

The _tap, tap, tap_ sound knocked again and I realized something, or someone was banging on the passenger side window behind me. He moved his head a fraction to the right so he could peer over my shoulder. When his eyes sprung open, as wide and as circular as soccer balls, a range of hideous situations ran through my mind.

Edward had seen us.

The Volturi had finally found me.

A rogue newborn was here for revenge.

But none of those ideas came close to the reality.

Jacob sat up straight and cleared his throat before speaking.

"Oh, hey there Charlie. How's it going?"


End file.
